5 Worlds Worth of Chaos
by Brightheart10
Summary: In a crazy twist of events characters from multiple universes get thrown together. Fate Stay Night, Digimon, Star Wars: Clone Wars, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Hunter x Hunter 2011, Arpeggio of Blue Steel, Wolf's Rain and Sword Art Online. I suck at summaries, please read the few first chapters. Most chapters are T. Warnings on others. Tempary Hiatus(till around spring-ish)
1. Fates Intertwine

Summary:

Time for my favorite fate couple to get an better (to me) ending and after an small misunderstanding, a new home.

Notes:

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction and I'm aiming high. Tell me if you like it or not in your comments and feel free to tell me about any errors that I miss. Any tips, suggestions, ideas, etc are welcome! Even comments of just "I like it" or "it's ok" are appreciated. And I switch tenses all the time. O.o Just remember if it doesn't say flashback, vision or whatever it's present. The Tenacious Ten is now the Notorious Nine because I can't really write about Chewbacca. And a big thank you Fergus Flamacron for letting me base part of my story off of your Secret of the 327th. I'm rambling now so onto the 1st chapter! I don't own anything but my fanfic itself and my OCs.(Though I do wish I owned the shows, but I am not rich.)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Saber and Shirou

General POV

They were standing in a field; it was bright with predawn light, beautiful rolling hills stretched on forever in every direction, except to the east, where the sun was rising, where jagged mountains reached towards the sky. The dawn was clear with a light breeze as two people stood there, wishing that the moment would never end.

"There is one last thing I must tell you" said Saber as she turns around and walks over to Shirou.  
"I love you" she takes his right hand in hers before pulling him into a hug.  
They stood there for a moment before a loud BAWACK to their left causes them to separate.

They heard a shout of "ABSORBENT BANG!" followed by a metal claw wrapping around their wrists.

They barely had time to flinch before they were flung into a portal.

"Hehehe, I'll get you your revenge yet brother" whispered the assailant before he disappeared with another load BAWACK.

* * *

The world was a wash of dark purple-blue while flashes of all sorts of colors danced around them.

Shirou and Saber were still holding hands though it was now so they didn't get separated by the seemingly random air currents and explosions, of various sizes, that threatened to pull them apart as they shot forward at unimaginable speeds.

"WHATS GOING ON?!" shouts Shirou, over the roaring wind, as they continue forward through the dark world.

"I don't know" replied Saber, after a moment. They continued to shoot forward though the world for what seemed like hours; it had been 4, before Saber sensed a difference.

"Shirou, I sense something."

Shirou knowing Saber, instantly started to look for anything. Not seeing anything he gave her a look but she either didn't notice or ignored it, he suspected the latter.  
It was about 15 minutes later that Shirou was able to sense something as well. Finally, 5 minutes after that, they were able to see the light at the end of the tunnel, literally.

* * *

Flashback  
Notorious Nine  
General POV

The Notorious Nine were standing in front of the Jedi Temple. Impmon and the twins had come to take the tamers and their digimon home.

They knew they had been hoping for a chance to get home but, subconsciously, they knew they didn't want a too. They wanted to stay but they wanted to see their families again. They had made so many friends here and even considered some family. They didn't know what to do if they had to leave them all behind: Aayla, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Barriss and all the others.

It was from Henry's panicking mind that they finally started to pick together a plan, even if it was a longshot.  
They would stay.  
They would stay but would look for possible ways to build a portal that would allow them to travel across dimensions.

They had sent Fatemon back to grab a copy of the plans the monster-makers had made of the portal they were building, without them knowing of course.  
If it was possible to make a dimensional portal it would be here.

End of Flashback

That had been two days ago. They had come out to the front of the temple every day since then to think. They didn't regret staying but they were still sad and felt guilty for how sad they must have made their friends and family feel.

* * *

Saber and Shirou  
Saber's POV

They finally reached the light, and flew out of the portal, straight into a bunch of people in identical white armor, knocking some of them over.

"Hey!"

One of them yelled as Saber grabbed Shirou's arm and ran.  
Looking around she saw that they were in the entrance to a temple of some sort. There was the group of the white clad men, who were starting to get up, and an odd looking group of nine people that were looking at them in shock.  
Thinking quickly, Saber grabbed Shirou's arm and started to run towards the steps that lead down into a huge city.

She had to get Shirou to a safe place before he tried something. She noticed that the smaller group had made the men in armor stop and they were coming after them instead.  
She stopped at the top of the steps, pushed Shirou behind her and turned and faced the people who were chasing them. The group of nine caught up with them and quickly fanned out in a half-circle in front of her and Shirou.

In the middle was a tall man with brown hair, to his left was a teenage girl with orange skin and blue-white striped horns, to his right was a woman with blue skin and also had blue horns instead of hair but they were different. Beside the blue woman was a young girl with blond hair and a pink and brown rabbit-like creature on her shoulder. Next to the orange skinned girl was a boy with blue hair and another green-white rabbit and next to him was a girl with spiky red hair and a bipedal fox. They were all in defensive stances, weapons drawn.

"Who are you?"  
Asked the brown haired man right before a blue light shot in from the behind him and hit Shirou's shoulder.

The man turns around and starts yelling at the men in armor, who must have been responsible for the shot, before turning back to Shirou and Saber.

Shirou was kneeling on the ground while Saber was shaking in anger.

Mana quickly swirled up around her, forming her armor then, grabbing an invisible Excalibur, she charged.

Sparks flew as their swords strained against each other but Saber began pushing the man back slightly, but got repelled.

The group was shock by what was happening.

This continued for a while. The man seemed surprised at something. They backed apart for a moment to analysis each other.  
They charged again and entered another straining match.  
The man was much taller than her but she was still stronger and was slowly but steadily pushing him back.

She decided to break the lock and started to rain down a bunch of fast, heavy blows.  
He seemed extremely surprised but didn't falter and blocked all her blows though it did seem to take him a good deal of effort.

The brown haired man thrust out his hand and she was sent flying by some invisible force.  
Moving with the push, Saber landed on her feet and charged again.

The little girl suddenly jumped between them causing her to pull up sharply.

"Suzie!"

"I'm fine Anakin" calls the girl, now dubbed Suzie.

"Why did you do you do that?!" Saber yells at the girl "I would have cut your head off if I hadn't pulled up!"

"But you did" stated Suzie

"And what made you think I would?"

"Because your friend shines with goodwill and you are like a holy beacon, like someone who has been blessed by a god."

She looked at the little girl in shock.  
"Holy?! Goodwill?! I sacrificed a whole village!

"  
"Saber!" Yelled Shirou angrily, as he stood up  
"You know better than that! You know full well that you and your men would have been slaughtered if you tried to protect that village! Then the whole country would have fallen!"

The nine people look at the two arguing in shock.

"But I am the King! I have to protect my people!"

"Was the King! That was in the past and you did try to protect them! You were willing to give your life to do so but they stabbed you in the back! As for calling yourself unholy! What do you think Excalibur and Avalon are?!"

Saber and Shirou locked eyes for a moment before Saber nodded and said "Sorry Shirou, but it's still a touchy subject for me."

"That's fine, but please let me do the talking from now on. Ok?"  
He asks softly, before pulling her into a light hug.

"Ok Shirou" she replies hugging him back.

Stepping away from her, Shirou looked at the man "Why did you attack us like that? All we know is that we were attacked by some idiot, and then randomly end up crashing here."

The last part caught the man's attention

"Who attacked you?"

"I don't know who, all I know is that he was covered in grey armor, could disappear and can shot a claw out of his eye. He also said something about avenging his brother."

"Shirou don't be too quick to trust."

"Did he happen to say Absorbent Bang?"

That made the pair stiffen. Shirou nodded yes.

"Well, we know roughly who attacked you so please come with us and we'll explain everything, that we know, to you"

Shirou looked at Saber, who nods after a moment, before speaking again.

"OK, but under two conditions; One: you don't try to separate the two of us."

"We never thought about doing that in the first place"

"And Two: You induce yourselves and don't just leave us somewhere random after you tell us what's going on."

"Fine by me"

"OK then, let's start talking" said Shirou.

* * *

Notes:

This is a small chapter compared to the rest and they will hopefully grow in size. Please read a few chapters to get an idea of what idea of what I'm doing and how I write.  
Thanks for reading! Comments would be appreciated !

And tell me if you like the formatting or not.

Edit: 9/8/15 I with hopefully rewrite this soon. I know this chapter is horrible but hey I tried and it was a first attempt. I've gotten much better since I first published this!


	2. Hunters x New Dimensions

Summary:

Time for some of our favorite hunters to join in.

Notes:

Hey guys this is a heads up. This is taking place in the last episode of Hunter x Hunter 2011. Starting point is when Ging and Gon are talking. Ging will probably be at least a little bit OOC as I'm not good at his character.

: Text like this: means telepathic communication and_ Italic_ is for thoughts from now on.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

One Week Later

"Don't the clouds look like a rolling sea from up here?" asked Ging as he and Gon watch the last bit of sunlight fade away.

"Yes, they do"

"Hey look over there" says Ging, pointing towards the bunch of clouds near them, "That's some of the weirdest lightning I've ever seen"

"Yeah."  
At that point the lightning jumps from that cloud to a bunch nearer them.

"That's not lightning!" shouts Gon, "KILLUA!"

A Few Hours Earlier

"Come on Alluka. Where almost there"

"Yeah!"  
After a few more minutes of walking they reached their destination. The end of the walking path up the world tree, they were so high up that they were in the clouds.

"Oh wow" said Alluka as she looked down, through the clouds, at the ground below.

"You want to climb the tree?" asked the guy "No one under 18 may attempt too. Unless you a special license or something."

Killua smirked, "Here" he said, pulling out his Pro Hunter License

"A Pro Hunter!" yelled the guy in shock.  
_What's with all the young hunters lately? The exams must be getting easy. Hey, maybe I will try this year._

"Here" he said, giving Killua some papers "You have to sign these, even a king would have to sign them."

"Ok" after he finished signing them, both he and Alluka had put on the bracelets that they could use to call for help if needed. Killua picked up Alluka and walked over to the edge.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" yelled the man.

"This" replied Killua yelling, "GOD SPEED," before being covered in electricity, the guy looked on in shock, "SPEED OF LIGHTNING!" and jumped onto the tree before bouncing into the clouds and doing a lap of the tree, plus scaring a lot of people.

"See ya' round!"

"Killua wait up already!"

Present

"Damn you're loud Gon" said Ging as he shook his head, his ears were ringing.

"Wait a minute... That's not lightning?"

Looking up, the "lightning" was now heading towards them.

"No it was..."

"ME!" Shouts Killua, cutting off Gon, as he and Alluka land on the tree. Killua had been playing with Alluka as she thought his Godspeed mode was fun.

"Holy Shit!" yelled Ging as Killua let Alluka get off his back, still in Godspeed mode. Ging looked at Killua in shock; I mean who wouldn't when you're suddenly introduced to a kid that had been running through the clouds a moment ago and looks like he's made of electricity? Killua turned his Godspeed off after Alluka let's go of his arm.

"Hi, you must be Ging"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Killua Zoldyck and this is my sister Alluka Zoldyck."

He nodded before yelling, "Wait. Zoldyck?!"

He looks at Gon who just smiles sheepishly and waves.

"OK... I guess I can deal with that," says Ging, "So you two met during the exam?"

"Yeah"

"So are you an assassin?"

"Ugh, Killua next time you run off, give me a warning first" says a voice from the side of the tree. That voice is followed by a familiar chained hand, then a familiar face.

"Kurapika!" yelled Gon before running over and hugging Kurapika, almost knocking the Kurta out of the tree.

"Yeah, it's me Gon. I ran into Killua when I was down in the city below looking for leads"

"Ah..."

and they never got to finish their conversation because a load BAWACK to their right followed by a claw wrapping around them is the last thing they see before they are flung into a dark portal.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" yells Ging as they fly though some dark space

"I have no idea" Kurapika yells back over the roaring wind.

"Same" calls Killua who was holding one of Alluka's hands.

"Everyone grab onto each other so we don't get separated" says Gon.

It made sense so everyone did: Killua was holding one of Alluka's hands and Gon's shoulder, Gon was holding onto Ging and Kurapika's shoulders. They traveled like this for a while; continuously being flung this way and that due to the wind and explosions. After about 6 hours they finally saw some light, and they were heading right towards it.

"Well there's the light at the end of the tunnel, literally" said Killua after a moment.

"Yeah, I just hope we don't get killed by the landing or fall right into an ocean" replies Kurapika

"That would be nice" answers Ging.

They got their wish... And land right in the middle of a desert.

Tatooine.

* * *

Five Days Before

"So the thing that attacked me and Saber was a Digimon called Parallelmon who can go to and send people to other dimensions?"

"Yes" replied Aayla.

"We are stuck here."

"Yes" and this went on and on and on.

Four Days Ago

"So who exactly are you guys" asked Terriermon, "I mean we know your names but what's your story up till this point? We've told you ours and would like to know yours."

"Mines simple enough or at least compared to Sabers but she becomes heavily involved in my life at a certain point" says Shirou,"It's up to her if she wants to tell you her story. Not much of mine can be told without her" he states looking at Saber, "Saber, would you mind telling them about your life? You can skip the first part and start with the war if you like."

"No it's fine. I can sense that have no bad intentions, and if anyone besides you can understand it will be them."

"Ok", if you're sure"

"Its fine Shirou,"She pauses for a moment before starting, "I was born in Britain under a prophecy..."

When she finished telling her story she was met with many shocked faces.  
It was Terriermon who broke the silence.

"YOU'RE KING AUTHOR!"

: But she's a girl: says Rika.

: So? There are many legends and mysteries that surrounding King Arthur and we've got the answer to all of them right in front of us: replies Terriermon.

: I can't believe it: said Henry.

: Believe what?:

: The Holy Grail War, her basically time traveling, Parallelmon pretty much saving her life by sending her here...:

: Yeah it's a lot to get around, plus they're from Earth whether it's the Earth from our dimension or not it's still earth:

: No doubt:

: But how does she look so young? She looks 15 but is 19!:

: Avalon probably. Remember, she said it gives her partial immorality.:

: Yeah:

* * *

Present

Tatooine

"Well this is it" says Aayla as they step out of the gunship; Anakin was standing beside her grumbling about having to come here.

"It's not much just a dust-ball planet with two suns but there have been reports of some pirates and slavers teaming up and setting up a base around here" says Anakin.

"Sounds like fun."

"Gotta hate the pirates" chimes Terriermon.

"Terriermon."

"Momentai…"

"Whoa! Did you just feel that" asks Ahsoka.

"Definitely" replies Aayla.

"Yep."

"What was that?" asks Saber, who had also sensed something.

"I don't know but it felt a lot like..."

"A portal opening" that got everyone's attention.

"And it was close too. It felt like it came from over there" says Saber, surprising the Jedi, as she points to the east where there was a large amount of rocks scattered around the place.

"Looks like fun" said Ahsoka dryly.

"Well, let's grab some speeders and head over there. It looks like it should take about 5-10 minutes"

"Well" says Shirou "let's get going."

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelps Gon, as he rubs the back of his head, where he had scraped it on a rock.

"Hey, at least you did hit rock" commented Killua from where he was climbing out of a crater, he had used Nen at the last moment to slow himself down so he didn't get hurt. Kurapika and Ging had been lucky and had slid between the rocks, though Ging was half buried in a dune. Kurapika had hit the ground and rolled quite a ways till he bumped into a rock but was now up and helping Ging.

"Hey guys! Come up here and check this out!" Yelled Gon from where he was squatting on one largest rocks in the area. It looks like some people heading this way, fast."

Killua picked up Alluka then jumped up next to Gon and was shortly followed by Kurapika then Ging. After a 2-3 minutes of talking they decided to hide and see why the people were here and what they wanted. After a minute of searching they found a cave that they all could fit into and stay out of sight, though it was a bit of a squeeze.

2 Minutes Later

They tensed, they could hear footsteps now.

"Well this is most certainly the spot they landed at" said a female voice with a slight accent.

"Yeah, no doubt about it, look at that crater over there plus there ate these skid marks as well. I'd say that there is four or five of them" (that made them stiffen) said a male voice.

"Hey Master" called a younger female voice.

"Yes Ahsoka?" said the male voice.

"I can still sense the residue energy from their landing. Think we can track it?"

"Yes, as long as we got them before the slavers, some random predator, etc."

"So do you want us to fan out and look for them?" asked another female voice with a different accent.

"Sure" replied the first female.

"Just make sure to let them know that we don't want to hurt them. Just like we did with you and Shirou."

"Without a random problem with the clones."

"Yeah..."

"Got it, let's go Shirou."

"I'm coming Saber just wait a minute."

"Well you guys just heard them. They don't mean to harm us" whispered Gon.

"Yeah but..."

"But what? We wait here till they find us? Come on let's just go and see what they want."

The others just looked at each other, they knew Gon had made up his mind and thus there was no chance in changing it.  
So they all let out a collective sigh and followed Gon out of the cave.  
It only took a minute before they ran into someone or rather someones.  
It was a group of 4: a blue skinned woman with two horns protruding from the back of her head, a 17 year old male with pale skin and red hair, a 15 year old female with emerald eyes, blond hair and armor, plus a woman with long silver hair, armor and a fox mask. They could sense power rolling off all of them.

They stiffened.

"Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas Gon" whispered Killua.

"Well you found them" said the male voice.

They whipped around and stared at a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes plus a 16 year old with orange skin and 4 blue and white horns.

"Nice way to scare them Master" said the girl.

"Hey what's your name" asked Gon after he ran up to the tall.

"What the..."

Ahsoka glances at her Master making sure he watched his tongue.

: Watch it. Most of them are kids and I don't think you want Saber the cut out your tongue.:

"Hello, I'm Ahsoka and this is my Master Anakin."

"Hello!"

"Umm hi."

"I'm Gon."

Anakin looked at the other four who were looking at Gon with exasperated expressions.

"Well we might as well get this over with" said Kurapika as he stepped forward.

"I'm Kurapika, this Killua, his sister Alluka and Gon's dad Ging" said Kurapika, pointing at everyone in turn.

They heard a shuffling behind them as the group behind them walked by to join the other two.  
A moment later the fox lady split into an another 16 year old girl and a bipedal fox. The blond's armour disappeared.

The blue skinned woman cleared her throat before speaking, "I'm Aayla, this Rika, her partner Renamon, Shirou and Saber."

"Hello."

"Hey guys," called a voice from behind the them.

A moment later a 16 year old boy with blue hair, with a green and white rabbit on his shoulder and a 14 year old girl with a pink and brown rabbit on her head appeared. They looked at the group before introducing themselves.

"I'm Henry and this is my partner Terriermon."

"Hi" said Terriermon.

"I'm Suzie, Henry is my older brother."

"And I'm Lopmon, Terriermon is my brother."

"Hello everyone!" said Gon, Killua face palmed.

Kurapika stepped forward, "So why are you guys here? How did you find us? Are you going to try and hurt anyone?" said Kurapika as he pulled out his swords slightly.

"We first came here because of reports of some pirates and slavers teaming up and starting a base around here.  
We found you because we sensed the portal, that dumped you here, opening and no we wish to help you not hurt you"

"Trust them" said Shirou, motioning to himself and Saber "they helped us."

Kurapika looked at the group before holding out his hand. His chains appeared, surprising the other people.

"This is my dowsing chain, I can use it to tell if you lying or not. You, Anakin, come here. I will ask you some questions."

"Ok."

"Where are we?"

"Tatooine."

"What are you?"

"A Jedi."

"What is a Jedi?"

"A peace keeper and protector of the Galactic Republic."

"Can you help us?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to help us?"

"Yes."

He asked a few more questions.

"I'm done, their clean."

At this point Ging stepped in.

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Because I am a Jedi and you need our help."

"What makes you think that?"

"You have no usable money, are lost, need shelter, food, etc and most importantly... This is not your dimension."

"What?!" Was the collective reaction.

"You were attacked right? Well that person sent you to another dimension. Heck eight of us are from other dimensions due to him" the people in question nodded.

A button on Anakin's wrist started to beep, pressing it, a figure appeared.

"General, we have located the base but there are a lot more than thought and we need backup if we are to attack. It also looks like there is a large amount of slaves."

"Copy that Rex, we're on our way."

"Look we've got to go. If you don't want our help, fair enough, we'll leave you here to find your own way. If you want our help come with us, we'll help you and maybe you can help us."

"We'll go with you" said Gon causing everyone to look at him.

"No one has ever fooled Kurapika's chain plus ...we really could use the help."

"Gon's right" said Killua.

"I say we go with them. Plus I'd rather go with them than the Phantom Troupe, Hisoka or Illumi, who we know are evil or bad."

"Killua and Gon are both right" said Kurapika.

"What do you think Ging?"

"I agree."

"Ok let's get going."

"Wait before go" said Killua as he turned to Kurapika, "I'd like you to allow me and Alluka to remove the Nen blade from your heart" this surprised everyone.

"Bu..."

"You need an attack that's actually an attack."

"But Killua."

"The Trope isn't here plus you can create it again if they do show up."

"I guess…"

Turning to his sister, Killua asked, "Hey Alluka can you bring Something out?"

She nods.  
Killua kneels before Alluka.  
She smiles before her other side appears.

"Something, remove the Nen blade from Kurapika's heart"

"Kay."

Was the reply before she walked towards Kurapika and destroyed the nen blade with a flash of light. Kurapika just stood in slight shock.

"Now we can go"

* * *

Notes:

Next chapter

Bit of an abrupt end.  
*shrugs shoulders*

Wolf's Rain OCs and the new group of 16 plus the clones fight the slavers and pirates.


	3. Furry Surprise

Summary: Edit: 9/9/15 I will be redoing this chapter soon. I could be considered Major but I just can't stand how OOC I made Saber. I will post another Edit when I'm done the rewrite.  
Edit2 9/9/15 Here's the new verson. Not spectacular but it's better!

Notes: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Time for some action! Some Wolf's Rain OCs of mine will be joining us this chapter! Read on!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

"LET THE HELL GO OF ME!" snapped Nightrun at a Zygerrian Slaver.

"Arhg!"

He had tried to grab her shoulder but ended up nearly losing his hand.

Nightrun was a human wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a dark blue hoodie and a headband that was multiple shades of blue. "Hey Night, calm down" whispered Blossom Fall from where she was walking beside her. She was wearing light blue jeans with a white shirt with red flecks all over it, they looked a lot like blood, and a red jacket with white trim "We don't want to show them our true forms yet. We need a diversion ﬁrst, then you can kill them." Night looked away from their captures, towards Bloss, and gave her a wolf-like grin, "Alright have it your way, but if they try to move anyone its game over for them."

"Fine by me."

"Here General" said Rex as he handed Anakin a pair of binoculars as he and the rest walked up.

He quickly took notice of the ﬁve new members of the group "I see your mission was successful."

"Indeed" He replied while looking at the base.

Putting the binoculars down, he said to Rex, "I'd like you to meet Gon, Gon's father Ging, Kurapika, Killua and Killua's sister Alluka."

They nodded in turn, except for Gon and Alluka who waved. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rex." "Hey" said Gon, smiling and waving. "Captain" said Anakin.

"Yes General."

"They want to help, what do you think?"

"As long as they show us at least a bit of their abilities and they are useful to the mission then I'm ﬁne." "Ok, we can do that later, preferably in the morning, it's getting late."

The sun was setting.

"General. What did you tell them?"

"What we're dealing with, who, possible weapons, etc"

"And their fine with it?"

"Yes and we'll attack at noon." "Sir!" replied the clone.

"So what can you tell us about yourselves?" Asked Anakin as they walked into a large tent "Well" said Ging "We're all Pro Hunters, except for Alluka but Killua says she's just as good as one. Hunters in our world are a group of Elite people who are from all over the world. A Hunter is someone who is strong, intelligent and has an iron will. Some explore the world looking for lost treasures and ruins, some for new species, others for criminals and lots of other things. Others are bodyguards, doctors and many other jobs. It takes a lot of hard work to become one" he goes on to explain the exam. "So you're all extremely powerful" asked Saber.

"Yes" replied Gon.

"Show me I don't like the thought of kids, or at the very least untried, entering a battle."

"Fine but we need to go somewhere open ﬁrst."

"Anakin."

"Got it."

He had found out the hard way about saying no when he had tried to get Saber to sleep in a different room, away from Shirou.

(Aka a sword to the face. Lol) "We'll do it in the morning." Later The Next Morning "Ok we can stop here" said Anakin. He had lead them to a large open area with a few large, scattered rock formations. "Can we go to that rock over there?" asked Gon.

"Yes" said Anakin.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the rock. "Ok, Gon, show us what you can do"

"Ok" said Gon before starting "First comes rock" shouted Gon as his ﬁst started to glow and a wind began to kick up "Paper, Scissors, ROCK!" he screamed, slamming his ﬁst into the enormous rock and shattering it to pieces. "Wow" said Ahsoka.

Anakin whistled, all of them looked in shock, except Killua, Kurapika of course.

Saber was surprised not quite as impressed as the rest.

"Shirou's Next!" yelled Gon.

The redhead in question rubbed the back of his head "My ability isn't the great but here I go."

After a moment he steps forward and traces Kanshou and Bakuya, **"Trace on!" **

"Man that's cool!" yelled Killua.

Ed only grunted, "My blades still better."

"You just keep saying that Fullmetal."

"Shut up Colonel Bastard!"

"Ahem!"

"Sorr.. OW!"

"Saber's next!"

"No" came a cold reply.

"Aww!" pouted Terriermon "Why not?!"

"My sword is a holy relic, given to me by the Lady of the Lake, it interacts with the souls of people lost in battle in the past, the present and in the future" she stated "The blade is basically the world's willpower tempered and made a sword. It was made by the fae or fairies. Not humans. It is not something to show off."

"That's..." stuttered Henry " amazing."

"You just made me want to see it more!"

"I'll go next" said Killua.

"Killua's next" said Aayla "Show us what you've got" said Terriermon.

Killua walked about 7-8 feet away from the group before turning around. Looking at the group he yells "Godspeed: Speed of Lightning!" before he suddenly became coated with electricity.

Killua looked at them before saying "Go get one of those speeder things and have whoever is the best driver will race me."

A few minutes later Anakin was on a speeder, next to Killua and he could feel the electricity, waiting for Ahsoka to start the race. "Mark"

"Get set"

"GO!" They were off in a flash. Anakin was as next to Killua for a moment but he soon was left in the dust even as he pushed the speeder to its limit.

After they returned, Killua did a few tricks with his lightning then said he was done.

He did say that he needs to charge ever so often. Ging didn't need to go as he was an adult and had good judgment.

Alluka went, but only sent a speeder back to camp, it kind of scared them that she was almost omnipotent with her wishes, plus Something scared them. Kurapika was the last to go. He was going to demonstrate his chains on Gon. "You'll be ﬁne Kurapika" said Killua "the Nen blade is gone, Alluka removed it"

"But..."

"If it was still there you'd be able to sense it"

"Fine" sighed Kurapika as he turned to Gon "You sure you ﬁne with this Gon?"

"Yeah because I know you don't mean to harm me if you do hurt me."

Kurapika nodded before forming his chains, holding out his hand and saying "Chain Jail."

Gon was promptly pinned by the chain jail attack and Kurapika was still alive. Gon tried to break free but had been forced into a state of Zetsu. He sighed in relief. "So what's the big deal with this" asked Rika "Before Alluka removed the Nen blade from my heart if I had done what I just did I'd be dead." Rika gasped "I had placed a restraint on myself to make it stronger. As I explained last night, my clan was wiped out by a gang called the Phantom Troupe or the "Spiders" Well if I were to use my chain jail on someone who was not part of the troop I would die." "That's harsh" said Lopmon. "Not really" Kurapika shook his head "it's nothing compared to what my brothers had to go though."

"Well now that we're done here let's go back to base and prepare for the attack."

The Pirates had been trying to sort through their new slaves but to no avail.

Two of them were putting up quite a ﬁght, whenever though tried to do anything they were attacked.

The two girls looked human but seemed to have very sharp teeth; they had killed a few of their capture's.

The slaves had huddled in a corner behind the two.

They were going to be trouble. Plus there were reports of the Republic being in the area. "I wonder why the Republic is in the area."

"I don't know."

* * *

(Slavers and pirates are very dumb (or at least in the star wars universe.))

Notes: Sorry guys but I have to push back the battle to the next chapter. The next few chapters might take a little longer, due to my computer being out of commission. I am actually posting this one from my phone.


	4. Slaves and Nightmares

Summary: Pirates, slavers and what? Time for a fight but not your normal one.

Notes: Hello everyone and thanks for reading! Sorry about moving the battle back a chapter but it would have made chapter 3 way too long for me, and it would have made me feel rushed. So here you go! Read on! The battle chapter awaits you. And there's something extra at the end.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

It was Blossom Fall who first heard the name Republic.

: Hey Night, check this out: "said" Blossom as she sent Night the conversation that the Slavers were having.

: Interesting. This will be fun. How about we help them out a bit? :

: How so? :

: Well, they will probably attack at noon or in the evening so at those times we cause a ruckus. It's almost noon anyway and I'd like to do something. Sound like a plan? :

: Yes, and one that I like too. This will be hilarious.:

: Yeah. Oh! Let's start with the "slave" they threw in here last night.:

: Definitely, and when the Republic arrives give the signal.:

: This is going to be fun... Hey Bloss I just got an idea. :

: What? :

: Let's ask if they will let us join them.:

: Join them? Why?:

: Go after pirates, criminals, other slavers, etc. We also might be able to find the others too.:

: I'd like that. Sounds like a plan. :

: I hope the Notorious Nine is there. :

: That would be one of the best things ever to happen to me. :

They grinned.

It was noon.

There was a scream, One dead "slave" on the floor.

Howling filled the air.

The Republic attacked right after that.

Chaos.

* * *

They heard a scream right before they started the attack. After that they heard a bunch of... Howling?

"Do you think the slaves found out we were on the way here somehow? And do they have animals here as well?" asked Ahsoka.

"Maybe, or that was a slave being whipped."

"No" said Saber "that was a death scream but the other definitely sounded like an animal."

Suzie gasped.

"I think she's right" said Lopmon, "I can hear a lot of shuffling inside the building."

"Well then let's use this to our advantage and get this over with as quickly as possible" said Aayla.

The group of 9 had already jumped to 16.

They burst into the base with relative ease on their side, though the clones had a good bit of trouble on theirs.

Renamon cast her perception filter, allowing them to attack the guards without being seen. Most of them provided rear support while Kurapika, Killua, Hawkeye, Mustang, Turuiemon and Gargomon attacked. Since the six had ranged attacks and were invisible the pirates had no chance.

That's when things got interesting.

They had reached about 1/2 of the way to the center of the base when the resist dropped. All the guards they saw were either dead or dieing. Every last one of them was ripped to shreds or mangled beyond belief.

"What the hell did this?"

"I have no clue."

"Keep your eyes peeled."

"Killua,"

"Yes?"

"Would you scout ahead? There's to many of us to be quiet and we don't want to get caught in the crossfire of whatever did this."

"Sure." Killua took off down the deserted corridor.

Renamon let her filter fall.

They followed quietly behind, putting the dieing out of their misery. You couldn't fix a torn jugular, broken neck or spine. Well Alluka could but she wouldn't help anyone that she deemed evil.

Shirou was quite mad but Saber, Anakin and the Hunters knocked some sense into him. He grudgingly backed off after a while when he realized that there was no changing their minds.

It had been a while when Killua called them up. They followed his trail that he left; scratches on the walls.

There was two teenage girls (Both are 15) surrounded by a bunch of slavers and pirates, of various species. Very few were still alive and they were all badly injured.

There was blood everywhere.

The two girls didn't seem to notice that they had an audience, but they did glanced over towards where they were standing.

: Renamon put her perception filter back up: said Rika to Saber.

It took a good deal of concentration to speak telepathically with Shirou or Saber but it was possible. Saber and Shirou could speak telepathically, to each other, with little effort though.

They stood watching the 5-2 match with interest though neither side seemed to be doing anything, other than staring, at the moment.

The girl in blue, who was facing their way, suddenly grinned. They watched in with interest as she jumped forward, towards the pirate, then with shock as she turned into a wolf. The other one followed suit and within a few seconds all the pirates and co. were dead.

The group of 16 looked on in shock.

The two wolves looked over at them and tensed, so Renamon dropped her filter as to not seem suspicious.

The two girls switched back into humans.

"Well" said Anakin "it looks like they did our job."

"That's a great way to introduce yourself Master."

"Well sorry Ahsoka"

"Just let me handle this" said Aayla.

"I'm Aayla, this is Anakin and Ahsoka, all three of us are Jedi. Shirou and Saber, plus Gon, Kurapika, Ging, Killua and Alluka are not Jedi but work with us. The others are partnerships of Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon and Suzie and Lopmon they aren't Jedi either."

"Yeah, we recognize you nine. You the Notorious Nine" said the girl in red.

: Well Bloss?:

:...:

"I'm Blossom Fall but please call me Bloss or Fallen."

"I'm Nightrun, but you can call me Night or Runner." "

Ok since introductions are over I'd like to ask you two something."

"Sure"

"Where are the rest of the slaves?"

"In the cafeteria, they barely fed us and they aren't used to hunger so we captured there first so they could eat"

"Ok but you don't look affected by hunger"

"No we're not, we're wolves. All we need is to bask in the moonlight at night and we're good for a month."

"Oh..."

: You guys know what's going on? :

: Not a clue: sent Henry :they look like wolves from our world but those can't turn into humans and aren't near as big.:

: Except for Dire Wolves: chimed Terriermon.

"And we also have a question for you guys."

"Ok, ask away"

"We'd like to join you so we can help you take out other pirates, slavers, etc."

"We'd have to ask Master Yoda but if he says yes I guess you can..."

: Where did that come from?:

:I don't know master.:

Blossom Fall nodded and but Nightrun jumped and let out a short howl.

: We're going to have to get another set of rooms added to our "block" when we get back.:

They had a group of rooms that had been linked into one big "block" thus the nickname.

The two girls turned around before reverting into their true forms.

Blossom Fall was a white wolf, with green eyes, but seemed to have a halo because her fur had red tips, red waves seemed to ripple across her fur as she moved. In areas where hair was closer together, like in the lines of her face and the crock of her leg appeared a bright but faint red.

Nightrun was pure black wolf with amber eyes and had white flecks in her fur that seemed it appear and disappear constantly, in a random pattern, there was also an amber line of what looked like war paint beneath both her eyes. The white marks seemed to emphasize her eyes and gave her an ever changing expression.

They were astonished by their size; their shoulders matched Anakin's which made them a bit taller than him, if you included the ears. Their grace and beauty impressed even Aayla and Kurapika. They had never seen such a beautiful animal before let alone a predator.

The two wolves lead them through the base. After a few minutes of walking they came to the cafeteria area.

Blossom Fall and waved for Nightrun to wait with the newcomers so she could talk to the other former slaves. A minute later she stuck her head out the door and flicked her muzzle for them to come it.

Nightrun jumped up from where she had been lying and skittered through the door, over to a group of little girls who promptly piled onto her. She laughed as she went into her human form.

Anakin and the other Jedi went about talking to the slaves while Henry and Rika called Rex and told him to bring in the gunships so they could get all the slaves to the Resolute.

It didn't take long for the clones to get there and soon all the slaves were on their way to the Resolute after which they would head back to Coruscant.

It took about 3 days to complete the mission and return to Coruscant.

The slaves were going be put under the supervision of Chancellor Organa, Padme and Chuchi. The three would help then with whatever was needed for them to get back on their feet or return to their previous lives.

It took three gunships to get everyone in the new group back to the Jedi Temple.

**2 Hours Earlier (On the way to Coruscant) **

The group of eighteen had slowly made its way to the back corner of the hangers where everyone was sitting on boxes and talking, Terriermon and Gon were pestering Saber. One about her life as King Author the other about her sword and power, but Gon had quickly joins Terriermon in asking her about being a king.

Killua was watching them out of the corner of his eye while he and Alluka talked to Anakin. They wanted get her powers know so nothing bad would happen.

Kurapika and Aayla were talking but Ging was just watching everyone. He wasn't a social type.

Bloss joined in with Kurapika and Aayla but Night was taking a nap.

Everyone grew quiet when her teeth grew into fangs and she let out an inhuman growl. Even though she was still in her human form she was growling like only a wolf could and it scared them to death.

Bloss gasped and run over to her and started shaking her.

"We have to wake her up right now!" She shouted "if we don't she might kill someone!"

As she said that Night stood up in her sleep, now a wolf, her face was contorted into a solid mask of rage, her eyes were open but seemed to be focused inward. She lifted her head and started to howl, it grew in power till they couldn't hear anything but it, not shouts, their own thoughts, nothing. Then it grew in pitch, their ears began ring. Soon the sound made them kneel, then fall down, roll over and clasp their ears.

_Why can anyone else hear it? Wait we can think now?_ Thought Anakin.

Nightrun was still howling and was about to reach the inaudible range when they heard it.

: Nightrun don't do it! : called out Bloss.

They couldn't move, the sound had paralyzed them.

: What would Willow Breeze and Blazing Wind think?! Or Moon Flower?! Opening the Gate will kill everyone here, including you!:

Night stopped howling, lowered her head and collapsed.

They all lapsed into unconsciousness.

**Nightrun's Nightmare **

It was hot, humid and they were in a forest.

Felucia.

"What the hell" said Rika "here again!"

"Shit" said Blossom.

They looked at her.

"What did she do?" asked Suzie.

"She brought us into her nightmare"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It probably happen when she stopped opening The Gate. And don't ask what it is."

"What do we have to do to wake her up?" asked Aayla.

"Find her, catch her and not get killed"

"Sounds like fun" said Killua

"Que the explosions"

"What..."

BOOM!

A seventeen year old boy came running out of the woods (they were in a small clearing) followed by a bunch of pirates. He was jumping all over the place and dodging their shots with seemingly superhuman ability.

He had red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a black half sleeved jacket and dark blue jeans. The boy suddenly stopped and spun around, turning into a wolf.

He was a dark red wolf with green eyes and long claws.

He charged the pirates before jerking his head up (he still kept charging) and lunged forward, spitting out a huge flame.

"Blazing Wind" said Blossom Fall.

The flame cooked all but one of the wolf's attackers. Said pirate got up to try and escape but a grey wolf with amber eyes and a white mane came barreling out of a bush.

She latched onto his neck and bit down, blood squirted everywhere. Memory Nightrun and Blossom Fall came sprinting out of the woods behind her. The real Nightrun was racing after them, shouting indescribable words.

"Hey" it looks like we might get out of here sooner."

"I'll get her" said Killua.

He activated his Godspeed mode and sprang over to her and gave her a quick burst of electricity. She fell to the ground with a yelp, when her head hit the ground everything went black.

**End of Nightmare **

After a few seconds of darkness they woke up. The nightmare had taken 3 hours. They were sitting up when Night groaned and sat up. She rubbed her before looking at them.

"Shit" said Nightrun

"I had a nightmare didn't I?"

"Yep."

* * *

Notes: There something interesting at the end. I wonder what the full nightmare is? Who is Willow Breeze? Blazing Wind? Where are they? Will we ever meet them? The "slave" was a spy for the slavers to thwart any escape attempts. And to fit the entire team (Notorious Nine) they combined a set of rooms into one big one. A normal one would have two bedrooms a small kitchen and a living room, also small. Or at least that's how I think they are, if I'm wrong oh well it's an AU story anyway. Currently there are 3 rooms that are part of the "block" with the one above "in progress"


	5. Fullmetal Migraine

Summary: Not good at summaries. lol. Skips this one.

Notes: Lots of dialogue and talk of people's pasts plus a squabble or two. Should be fun. Oh, and from now on (is me commenting or notes.) On to the chapter! *Does a happy dances* Thanks for the 75+ views!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple" said Aayla.

The hunters and wolves all gasped.

(Ok how does this work? And Hunter x Hunter, WTF? lol...)

"It's huge!" gapped Gon.

Ging was staring at the temple in shock. The Lurka ruins were nothing compared to this.

: This is huge: thought Killua to Alluka : Yea, it's really big, bigger than the mansion.:

Kurapika was just staring at the temple. He could sense the peacefulness of the place but also some extremely powerful people.

Must be the Jedi Master he thought.

The two wolves had seen pictures of the temple but it still took their breathe away.

Shirou was still amazed at its size and beauty.

Saber loved the temple because of its beauty, yes, and its peace but what really got her was how much everyone loved each other.

The thought that, only a few days before her and Shirou's arrival, love and basically all normal emotions had been banned had shocked her. She had ignored her emotions for a long time and the thought that people who had grown up emotionless could switch so easily had struck her. The Temple was a place she could open up. She started to talk to people more and even began to return Shirou's affections. She just hoped the peace would last, but deep in her gut she knew it wouldn't.

(Note: the public and the Senate don't and won't know about the new dimensional travalers for a while. There will be a few exceptions though.)

As the newcomers were gazing at the Temple, a few Jedi walked up to them. It was Obi-Wan, Plo Koon and Master Yoda.

"Looks like visitors, we have" said Yoda, causing Anakin and the others to look at him.

"Umm,.. yeah" he said, rubbing the back of his head, "We picked up a few more that were thrown into this dimension plus two people that were slaves at the base. They all want to join us. All of them want to help continue the ﬁght for peace... And that means we need to expand the block by two rooms..."

"Ok, done it will be."

"Thanks Master Yoda" said Aayla.

Obi-Wan sighed as Yoda turned to the 7 newcomers, "And the new members, you are. Hmm?"

"Yes" said Nightrun, "I am Nightrun and this is my packmate Blossom Fall"

"Hello" said Bloss.

"Packmate?"

"We are wolves" said Blossom, before both them reverted into their true forms. Yoda looked slightly shocked, he had never heard of shape-shifting wolves. Yoda looked at the other 5.

"Hello I'm Gon!" said the boy in question.

"Ugh Gon" muttered Killua.

"Hi I'm Alluka and this is my big brother Killua!" said Alluka.

"Thanks sis" said Killua as he hugged her, Alluka hugged Killua back.

"I'm Kurapika" said the Kurta boy with a respectful bow.

"And I'm Ging, Gon's father though I had barely seen him up until a day before we were brought here."

"Hmm nice to meet you, it is. I am Master Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order" he said to everyone in general, turning to A-Team he said "An interesting bunch you guys are becoming."

"I'm Obi-Wan, Anakin's former master and a member of the Jedi Council."

"And I am Plo Koon, a friend of Ahsoka's' and also a member of the Council."

"Hello everyone" said Gon, loudly, and was promptly slapped on the back of the head by Killua.

"Earlier Aayla mentioned that there is a lot of Jedi but I don't sense very many of people. Where are they or is this truly a lot?" Asked Kurapika.

"We are actually in the process of restoring what was long lost temple. It was heavily damaged in a recent battle and many went to help repair it but there are temples throughout the entire galaxy" replied Obi-Wan.

"Oh" said Kurapika.

"A deep sadness in you, Kurapika, I sense also a great anger, too. Please explain."

"I um... don't really like to talk about it..."

"But help you, it would"

"Here I cannot continue my quest"

"And what would that be?"

Kurapika sighed, "When I was young a group of bandits attacked my clan, the Kurta Clan. I had been able to escape, but when I went back everyone there was dead and their eyes were gone. The Phantom Troupe had taken them that left me as the lone survivor of the tribe." said Kurapika, looking down.

"May I ask why?"

"Because of this" said Kurapika as he looked up, his blue eyes now a deep scarlet, "It is a trait of my clan, when we feel a strong emotion our eyes turn scarlet. This are considered one of the most beautiful things in my world, and if we die like this, we stay like this."

"That is horrible" said Obi-Wan, Plo nodded in agreement, "That is truly sad"

"But what was your quest, hm?"

"To reclaim the eyes of my clan, my brothers."

Yoda looked down and nodded.

"What about you Killua?" asked Plo, "you have a different Aura than the others."

"Go ahead Killua" said Gon "the past is the past that's not you anymore. Anyway if they try to hurt you or Alluka we will protect you."

Killua nodded, "Thanks Gon"

He sighed "My full name is Killua Zoldyck; the Zoldycks are a family of famous and well-known Assassins. I was considered to be the best assassins the family ever produced but I left and was able to go back and save my sister, Alluka, as well, my family wanted to kill her because they didn't understand her power. Neither of us are assassins anymore."

"It's a good thing that Mace isn't here, he'd probably try to kill you two" said Anakin.

"He wouldn't even come close to be able to kill me and I will not let anyone hurt Alluka" Killua growled.

"Mace is..."

"Leave him, Obi-Wan" interrupted Plo.

"Killua and me have been together for a long time! We took the Hunter Exam together! He won't attack you can unless you provoke him. Right Killua? "

"Yeah."

"Um before this gets heated let's just go and..."

Crash!

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

Ed, Mustang and Mustang's platoon plus two, Maria and Danny had joined the group, were in pursuit of an unknown creature that kept popping up from random places and had killed around 200 people so far.

Flashback

"Al, are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Ed

"Yes brother. I know how much Alchemy is to you and I don't really need it and I don't use it much. No where near as much as you did."

"But..."

"No buts brother."

They drew a large alchemic circle to open The Gate. Al activated it. It wasn't Human Transmutation; Al was transferring his Alchemic Gate to Ed. He knew his brother loved alchemy and he himself used it more as a tool, I mean he liked Alchemy but could live without it quite easily. His big brother loved using alchemy and was ﬁnding it hard to live without, he would be ﬁne without alchemy plus it would make his brother really happy.

_May be he'll let me keep the kitten I just found too. Na, he'll hug me, then slap me, shout then hug me again. Me and my crazy big brother. Haha _

He ends up keeping the kitten.

End of Flashback

"Hey Fuhrer Mustang" said Ed.

"You know I had it when you call me that."

"What ever Coronal Bastard,"

Mustang sighed.

BAWACK!

"There he is!" shouted Maria.

She and Danny had to quickly duck as the creature flew over them.

They started to shoot at it but the bullets just bounced off for the most part, though one or two hit something. Then Ed and Mustang tried, Mustang fried the creature after Ed cut a hand off, but it wasn't enough. They hadn't realized what the creature was doing till it was too late. Their backs were to a large wall of briar bushes with him in front of them. The weird armored thing smirked before a clawed thing shot out from its eye after it had called out, with a raspy voice

"Absorbent Bang!"

They were promptly thrown into an empty, black void at high-speed.

The Portal

"What the hell is this place!" yelled Ed.

"How the hell would I know?" replied Mustang.

Everyone was tumbling all over the place at break neck speeds. They kept yelling at each other for a while before things quieted down, though Black Hayate kept barking for a while longer. Winds howled and there were a few small explosions but they all managed to stay together. It took them an hour and a half before they saw light. Three minutes later they were falling.

(Mustang is the Fuhrur now but a lot of them will still call him Coronal. Also Ed still has his Automail and no Alphonse or at least not yet.)

Coruscant

"Ok, what the hell is Parallelmon trying to do?!" Yelled Anakin as a bunch of people came flying out of a portal above him "Kill us with groups flying people from other dimensions?! Might need to send bigger ones to do that!"

Ed stood up and glared at Anakin, "Who you callin a shrimp that's so small it can't be seen with a microscope!"

"Whaaa?"

Ed launched forward at him before Maria, Riza, Mustang (or anyone really) could grab him. He clapped his hands while rushing and formed the blade on his right hand.

Anakin stared in shock.

Ed was about to stab him when a gold and blue sword caught his arm. He quickly pulled back when it started to cut through the metal. He looked at his assailant to see it was a short 15 year old girl in a white shirt, blue skirt and black tights with her hair pulled up. She took up a stance in front of him.

The others ﬁnally reached him.

"Sorry about that" said Mustang

"I don't think he was talking about your height Ed" whispered Maria, as she looked at the size of the other group. Hawkeye came up behind him a grabbed his coat so he wouldn't run again.

"Umm" said Ed rubbing the back of his head "sorry about that."

As he started to look around he noticed very quickly that many of the people here weren't human and that there was a lot of extremely high-tech equipment (hovering cars, floating signs, etc.)

_What are they!? Homunculi?!_

He used his alchemy to restore his arm to normal. Before suddenly asking (more like shouting)

"Where the hell are we, who the hell are you and what what the hell are you?"

(I noticed Ed likes the word Hell a lot in the Anime...)

"Ahem" coughed Hawkeye .

"Oops, sorry Hawkeye, eh..."

The girl with the sword seemed offended by something (it was as the cussing)

"I'm going to..."

"Saber" said another teen, a guy with red hair, as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Fine, I won't cut off his tongue, but if he..."

_Yikes!_

"Don't worry" interrupted Mustang

"He won't, he just let that slip, right Ed?"

"Yeah" gulped Edward.

"Thought so, but we would appreciate the answers to his questions."

"Well, we can answer the questions but you might not like the answers" said Aalya.

"Go ahead, it can't be that bad."

"This is the short answer but you're in another dimension, we can do it introductions in a bit, and they are multiple species here."

"Another d-dimension" stuttered Fury.

"Yes."

Ed looked at her in shock.

"Do you know how we got here?" asked Mustang after he recovered.

"Yes" said Anakin.

"Would you mind explaining?"

"Not at all."

He took a breath before starting.

Anakin went on the explain the current situation.

* * *

"So a dimension traveling person named Parallelmon sent us here to get revenge for his brother? What that have to do with us, I'm the Fuhrur and the rest are military personnel from my unit."

"Yes, but we don't know why because most of the people sent here have no connection at all. The only clue is that they aren't bad or evil people."

"Is there any way for us to get back. No or at least not yet. We might have an idea on how to send people back but that might not be a good idea yet."

"Why not" says Ed angrily.

"Because he might kill you if you go back. He sent you here for a reason, though that reason is unknown."

"Suggest an idea may I?" asked Yoda.

"Of course Master."

Yoda smirked, "Extend the block a bit more, you should."

"Wait, you want them to stay with us at the Temple?!"

"Yes, sending them here, Parallelmon is, all them good in the heart. Get to know each other, you should. Plus, help them start in this universe, it would."

Anakin rubbed the back of his head before looking at Mustang, "Well... um... What do you are think?"

Hawkeye looked at the Coronal, "I think we should accept the offer."

"Why?"

"We need food, shelter, etc and don't have any money. Plus what if Parallelmon were to attack? We know nothing about him so we can't ﬁght him" she said, patting her pistols (she has her two pistols and rifle) before reaching down and picking up her dog.

"I guess you're right... What do you guys think?"

"We're ﬁne with it" said Maria.

The rest nodded, Ed just shuffled around a bit.

"Well, follow me to the house of smurfs"

"Terriermon"

"Momentai"

The rest sniggered. : They aren't that blue and they are nowhere near the size of a smurf. Well Ed is but...:

: So?:

Henry facepalmed.

They start introductions as they start walking up the steps.

Terriermon though it was interesting that they were military. He was quite nosey.

It was a while before that ﬁnished.

After they had lunch, Terriermon tried to start a food ﬁght but stopped when Ed made his blade. Then he pestered him till Renamon went and drug him somewhere. When they got back the block was already ﬁnished.

"Well that was quick" said Aalya.

"No kidding" said Ahsoka.

"How does Master Yoda even do it?"

"I don't know but i do know that the rooms were empty anyway due to how loud certain people *cough* Terriemon *cough* can be."

"I'll show them their rooms" said Anakin.

After that everyone retired for the night, everyone except Ed.

_I'm just going to look around a bit, t_hought Ed as he started to creep across the room till he was in a shadow about 20ft from the door. He was about to bolt when something shiny in the shadowy corner next to the door caught his eye. When his eyes adjusted to the light he nearly jumped.

It was Saber.

She was wearing armour and had the same sword as before but it was glowing faintly. He was about to turn around when someone came out of a room.

"Saber you coming to bed tonight?" Asked Shirou quietly.

"No."

"Why not? No one's trying to kill you, no one can now since you have Avalon."

She sighed "I know but it's a habit I developed when I was King."

"I know and the one time you let your guard down Avalon was stolen and you died. That was your last life, this is a new one, come on, get some sleep" he said.

"Fine..." she said before her armor disappeared leaving her in a blue dress. Shirou took one of her hands a led her to bed.

Ed was standing there in shock.

_She was a king? A female king? Not a queen? She was murdered? Died? What's Avalon? Second life? Can't be killed?_

He went to bed with a migraine from thinking about the conversation Saber and Shirou had had.

Notes: Well a decent chapter I'd think? How about you guys? We broke 10,000 words! Woohoo!


	6. Stranded Fleet

Summary: This will be a pretty important chapter. Everyone will be getting settled in and I will begin to introduce the characters from Arpeggio of Blue Steel.  
The two groups might not meet for a while, because getting them into the universe could be a bit hard and I also need to decide on their personalities because they were still changing when the season ended.  
And big thanks to all that have read/viewed/commented on this story. I really appreciate it. Now we have the Notorious Nine plus the Dimension Jumpers (whom the senate doesn't know about) and the Arpeggio Crew. When will the Notorious Nine +Co and The Arpeggio Crew meet? How? Guess away! Killua: Can you shut up already? Gon: Hello everyone! Kurapika: Sigh Me: Rubs neck. Sorry enough rambling. Read on!

Notes: Time for the Fleet of Blue Steel to meet our lovely dimensional jumping demon.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

(A week later to the star wars universe)

Earth, United States, off the coast of Virginia (early morning)

* * *

It was four years to the day that they had arrived in the US and 1 year since they had defeated the last of the Fog.

"I can't believe its been a year already" said Iori to Shizuoka

"Yeah, but it's been hectic with all the rebuilding and reconnecting of countries."

"I really hope we actually get to relax on this trip."

"Yeah"

There were 6 ships total; Iona, Kongo, Haruna, Kirishima, Takao and Hyuga. Hyuga had only been able to recover her ship within the past 2-3 months. Kirishima had been able to get back to normal within a month of arriving in the US.  
The entire fleet was headed to the Bahamas for a well-deserved break after a final small mission. They were going to swing by Bermuda and drop something off.

That's when Shizuoka heard something.

"Hey Iona bring this up and broadcast it to everyone. I don't know what it is."

"Ok."

: Guys you getting this?:

: Yeah.:

: Yep.:

: Got it.:

: Mm hm.:

: Keep your eyes peeled.:

It was half an hour later that they made contact.

"Hey" said Makie as she pointed over to their right.

"What is that?"

"I don't know" said Haruna as she squinted at it, trying to see it better over the glare.

"Hey guys you see that too?"

She asked as she pointed to the water to their right.

"Yeah I see it."

"That's what is making the sound" exclaimed Shizuoka

"It sounds like tons of rushing water being sucked down a drain!"

"Hmm, let's go check it out, that doesn't seem right for a whirlpool" said Chihaya.

"Got it" said Takao.

"It has an extremely strong current" said Hyuga.

"Don't get too close or you'll be sucked in."

"No kidding, it's already hard to turn and we're not even near it" said Kirishima.

They went a bit closer till Hyuga said if they did they wouldn't be able to leave. The Fleet was slowly back peddling and turning to get away from it when Bermuda began to live up to its name.  
The water suddenly seemed to turn to glass, it was being pulled down by so much gravity that couldn't move at all, not even an atom could move. The fleet was stopped dead in its tracks.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"I don't know."

"What type of whirlpool is this?"

"I don't think it's one."

"Is this the cause of all the disappearances?"

"Maybe."

"Can't we get out of here?!"

"Chihaya!"

The fleet yelled for a bit before everyone went and boarded Kongo to discuss what to do.

"So what do we do now?" asked Iori.

"I don't know" said Sao.

"What do you think Captain?" asked Kyouhei

"I don't know either. What able you guys?"

"Hm" Iona was thinking.

"I say we shoot at it" said Kongo.

"That's always your answer Kongo" said Kirishima.

"You must have picked it up from Maya."

"Hmpf."

"Back on topic please" interrupted Haruna.

"Oops, sorry."

"She started it."

"Grr..."

"You guys argue like a bunch of little kids" says Kyouhei.

"Speak for yourself"

"Hey!"

"Guys that's enough" said Chihaya.

Everyone either blushed, rolled their eyes, rubbed their neck or did something of the sort.  
The ship suddenly lurched.

"Ow!"

"Ouf."

"Ugh."

"Shit" says Kyouhei "it's dragging us all in!"

"All power to the engines! Get yourself you of here!" yelled Chihaya.

Everyone went back to their ship though Takao protested. Iona couldn't submerge so She and Chihaya stayed up stop for a while before going down.

"It's no use" says Iona "I can't move at all."

"None of the others are either" says Shizuoka

"We're all still being pulled backwards."

A few hours later

: We're almost in it: says Takao.

: Yeah, our luck just ran out: says Kirishima.

They are sucked into the whirlpool, which closed after they get sucked in.

"Damn they were hard to catch" grunted Parallelmon.

"So Bogan do you know where it dumped them?"

"Somewhere in the right galaxy."

"So the balance of light and dark will be tiled back into your favor if you kill these guys?"

"Yes."

"So why are you doing this?"

"To have some fun."

Darkness.  
Wind.  
Explosions.  
A flash of light.  
Water.  
Silence.

Later that day (noon) Outer Rim, Raxus

"Ugh, everyone alright?" asks Chihaya as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"Yeah, we're all fine" says Iori.

"The others are good too" says Iona.

They all head up onto the deck to meet up with the others.

"We don't know where we are, but it definitely isn't Earth" says Takao.

"W-What?" stutters Kyouhei "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"None of can pick up a recognizable transmitter, satellite, nothing" says Haruna.

"Well shit."

"Hey guys" says Kirishima, pointing at something "what on Earth... Or in the world is that?"

They turn around to see a huge space ship descending from the sky. It was following the horizon towards a city-like thing to they left.

"I don't know if it's friendly or not so let's go hide in the hollowed out island that we picked up over, it's close enough that we should be able to see what's going on. But we will need to skirt around so they don't see us.

"You sure about this Captain?" Asked Kyouhei.

"Yes, we need to know if their friendly or not. We can't survive out here forever. At least everyone is in top shape."

"And we did bring some food along because the long trip so we have 2-3 days of food."

"That's good."

"Come on his let's get a move on. Oh, and if you can submerge please do so, and everyone stay together."

"That's one big ship" says Sao.

"Yeah, big!" Exclaims Makie.

"Well they look friendly, but a lot aren't human" says Shizuoka as she watches two aliens hug each other.

"Yeah, but maybe not to strangers."

"Here let's watch what they do for a while, and then we'll decide" says Gunzou.

"Ok."

"Fine"

"Got it."

* * *

Outer Rim, The Resolute, Raxus air space

Padme yawned as she woke up from her nap. She was on the couch in Anakin's room of the ship but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the clock it said 10:45 am. She was getting up when she heard shouting and running footsteps outside the door.

"Gon! Killua! Get back here!" Yelled someone.

"Gotta catch us first Kurapika!"

"Ugh, can't they take a break?" came Henry's voice.

"Momentai Henry." Said Terriermon

She heard a door open.

"Ugh what's with all the racket?" Asked another voice.

"Oh hey Ed, Gon and Killua are at it again."

More running footsteps.

"Hey Suzie get back here!" Yell Lopmon and Henry

"I'll get her" says Rika.

"Ok meet you can in the mess?"

"Sure, that goes for everyone?"

She heard a bunch of answers.

How many people are here?

Anakin didn't tell me about any others than the Nine and a few friends or I would have brought something more formal.  
She thought as she eyed her clothes; it was just her standard brown outfit.

Well I guess I'll just follow them to the mess hall and see who it is.

She stood up brushed herself off and walked to the door. She heard more running footsteps but when she opened the door all she saw was something red disappear around the corner.

What's with everyone rushing around?

She stepped fully into the hallway and started walking to the mess hall.  
When she finally reached the mess hall she got quite the shock.  
There were three boys chasing each other around, one with a metal arm and a long blade with a long red cloak and long blond hair that was braided, one in all green with spiky green hair and one with wavy silver hair and that was hearing a red shirt, feather necklace, armbands and red shoes. They were all covered in food. The blond haired boy looked pissed. There was a bunch of people, in military looking uniforms, she hadn't seen them before, with the Nine. They were all clutching their sides while they rolled around laughing.

"Get back here you little squirts!" yelled the blond boy.

"You're gotta catch us Ed!"

The green haired boy laughed.  
"Come on Killua go gett'em!"

"Yeah Gon!"  
The silver haired boy stopped and turned around and was about to charge the blond boy before a man with black hair yelled

"Hey Fullmetal that's enough."

"But it's just getting interesting."

"Come on Ed that's enough."

"Aw, come on Hawkeye we were just getting started" said Killua.

"Killua."

"Fine, come on Gon lets finish eating."

"After you three clean up the mess you made" says a woman with brown hair.

Padme clears her throat, getting their attention

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Um, well..."

"I've got it" says Aayla "come over and I'll explain."

"I'll help you."

Hawkeye, the black haired man and a blond boy say at the same time. They all look at each other before looking at Aayla and nodding.  
Padme walked over to Aayla as the other three move over so they can speak.

(Anakin had to go up to the bridge earlier.)

It took the rest of the descent time to give a brief explanation for what's going on; they also did introductions while giving the explanation.

"The only other people we're going to tell, that aren't Jedi, are Bail, Chuchi and Lux. That's one of the reasons we had them come along and also why we asked Lux to have extra rooms prepared."

"Ok, now it makes sense and what about JarJar?"

"Sorry Padme but, he has way too big a mouth."

"Yeah I think every person in the galaxy knows that."

"Definitely."

The two laughed a bit.

"So who's this JarJar?" asked Mustang.

"The biggest clutz in the galaxy, no the entire universe! And boy does he have a big mouth."

"Hey guys we're about to land" says Anakin over the com system "Meet me in the hanger. And Lux, Chuchi and Bail are waiting on the landing platform for us."

Ahsoka smiled and was elbowed by Aayla.

"Looks like your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"Hey!"

Ahsoka punched her in the shoulder and everyone laughed a bit.

The Hanger

"Well it looks like you guys met already; did you tell her what exactly is going on?'

"Just a brief one; that they are from different dimensions and introductions really."

"Ah, Ok so we can tell it to all them at once."

"Yeah, unfortunately so."

Padme gave her a look.

The Landing Platform

"Hi Ahsoka!"

"Hi Chuchi!"

Say the two as they briefly hugged each other.

"Been a while."

"Yeah not since the day you guys killed Sidious."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ahsoka."

"Hello Miss Tano, Miss Secura, Mister Skywalker, Miss Skywalker."

"Bail."

"Could we not be formal this time Bail?" asks Padme.

"Yes, I know how you all hate formality. I was just seeing how long I could get away with it" he laughed "Not long it seems."

"So these are our other guests" says Lux.

"Yes, and we will do introductions while we tell you for what's going on. And you must not tell anyone else what we tell you."

"Same as normal then apparently" says Chuchi.

"Yep" replied Ahsoka.

"Also" chimes in Anakin "these guys will also help us deal with the last of the Deathwatch. We know they're here, all that are left that is. After all they hate your guts."

"Yeah, they do, rightfully so too. Oh and I don't know what caused it but there was a huge wave the other day that wasn't natural. I also saw a huge plume of water on the horizon but couldn't see it well, too far away."

"Ok, we'll keep an eye on it. Probably the Deathwatch again."

They walk into Lux's Mansion

"So what's the big deal behind these guys?" Asks Chuchi.

"They're from other dimensions" says Terriermon "just like us."

"Two of they are from our old one too" says Henry.

"Really?!" Exclaim Chuchi and Padme.

Bail and Lux look very shocked.

"Yes, I'd like to introduce Saber and Shirou. Would you two like to explain your part of the story?"

"Yes, because you'll probably try to exaggerate it again."

"But it's the truth!"

"With a little bit more bang."

"Not really Saber."

"Come on you to Shirou?!"

"You're just too modest."

"Like Aayla."

"I resent that Terriermon."

"Ow! Hey!"

Things continued in this manner till the whole situation was explained. The Dimension Jumpers would remain secret and Lux even offered this house as a backup base if it's ever needed.

Current mission.

Deal with the Deathwatch, and then see if the cause of the water plume and large wave was a false alarm or something important.

* * *

A giggling DigiGnome was flying around on the beach.

* * *

Notes: Since we broke 100 views I will be posting the next chapter with in the next 30 minutes!


	7. Linked Chaos

None! Didn't want to wast your time on a summary! (Though I just did anyway lol)

Notes: Me: Ok guys ready for the new chapter?! Gon: Yea! Killua: Just start in already you lazy...! Me: Hey no flames. Mustang: What? Me: No pun intended, but really no flames. (Watches messages)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Raxus, The Beach below Lux's Mansion

The DigiGnome was flying around when it sensed two strong wishes; both were quite similar. It granted the wishes but also added something.

A link.

It giggled as it thought of its little trick. The mischievous little DigiGnome flew up and landed somewhere in the gardens behind Lux's house.

* * *

Raxus, The Hollow Island

: Ugh for how long are we going to watch these people before Chihaya decides if their good or not?:

: Takao?!:

: What the?!:

: Chihaya? Kirishima?:

: How the hell are we speaking like this?:

: I don't know.:

: Um, hey?:

: Iori!:

: Ow, Makie please don't yell.:

: This is awesome!:

: Any of you guys know what just happened?:

: No.:

They continue talking for a while.

* * *

Raxus, Lux's Mansion

: So, how powerful are these guys?:

: Lux!:

: Ahsoka?:

: Hello?:

: Hi Padme.:

: Bail?:

: Chuchi?:

: Ok, so it seems you guys just became part of the link.:

: Oook:

: Yay!:

Ahsoka and Chuchi go to high five then jumped in surprise.

The links connected.

: Ugh for how long are we going to watch these people before Chihaya decides if their good or not?:

: Takao! Seriously you have a problem with your patience levels.:

: Ugh.:

: You two are worst than Kongo.:

: Hey I resent that Haruna!:

: Well Takao started it.:

: I did not Kirishima! :

: Hyuga can you shut them up for a bit? I want to run some scans on us.:

(That caught Anakin and the others attention.)

: Can't we go on land yet?!".:

: No Makie, not until Chihaya says so.:

: Hey Captain.:

: Yes Kyouhei?:

:How soon do you think we can land somewhere?:

: Whenever we can tell if the people on the mainland will help us or attack us.:

After a moment of listening Anakin butts in.

: Hello?:

Silence

: Who the hell are you?!:

: Kyouhei please don't shout. But who ever that was please state your name and business.:

: Anakin Skywalker and you guys jumped into my link as well.:

: Link?:

: This is a telepathic link. Me and my friends were just visiting when we suddenly heard you guys.:

: So can you!...:

: Kyouhei can you please call down?:

: How can you be so calm?!:

: Everyone but you and Makie are calm or at least controlling themselves.:

:Ahh... x.x:

: The fact that we can speak like this means you guys are close by...:

Padme, Bail and Chuchi were listening in shock.

:...would you mind showing yourselves?:

: Not happening until you tell us who you are, what you want from us and your motives.:

: Our motives?: asks Ahsoka.

: Defeating something, destroy a country, assassination, government, breaking a quota, etc.:

: We are a group of people who protect this galaxy.: states Aayla.

: The galaxy?!: asked Iori.

: Yes.:

: Holy shit: said Kyouhei.

: Watch it!:

: What?!:

: Saber...:

: Shirou.:

: Ugh.:

: Ignoring that little burst, would you be willing to help us and if so why?:

: Again we protect this Galaxy and help all that are in it. We are all compassionate people and love to help others, but knowing how you got here would help us a lot.:

: We think we were sucked through a wormhole, but it wasn't a natural one.:

: Ok.:

: Will you tell us where you guys are now?:

:Iona.:

: Of course Caption Chihaya.:

: Iona!:

: Laughing from multiple people.:

Anakin suddenly jumped when his communicator suddenly turned on and had the directions to the meeting place.

: What the hell!::

: Anakin!:

: Eh... Sorry.:

SLAP!

: Ow!:

: Well I guess we'll meet you guys there.:

: Ok.:

* * *

Raxus, the meeting place outside the hallowed island.

: Ok, we're there where are you guys?:

They had come in 6 gunships.

: We were just waiting for you guys to show. Come on everybody move it.:

The people in the gunships looked on in shock as a submarine breached the surface with a large splash and other ships came out from the cave in the nearby island or rose up to the surface as well. There were 6 ships total and each had a women/girl standing on it. After a moment a few more people showed up on the submarine.

: Wooh: said Terriermon : look at all the weaponry! And how big the ships are!... And what's with the lights on them?:

: I don't know but they're quite pretty. I really like the purple one.:

:Thank you: said Kongo

.

:Arg! That scared me. This link between groups is going to be interesting.:

After a few minutes of staring, Chuchi reminds them that they need to go back to shore. They got quite the surprise when all of the girls got off their ships and introduced themselves. They we're half human half ship. It took a moment for the captain and crew to get off Iona.

The number, size and power of the 6 girls shocked them and even scared a few.

(Terriermon was sending them as much info as he could but kept saying that he could beat them, while they said otherwise.)

Makie and Suzie hit it off pretty well and left to explore the gardens under Lopmon's eye.

It was Gon who broke the silence

"What's with your helmet thingy?"

"Um... It's for allergies."

"That's cool!"

"So where exactly are we?" Asks Chihaya.

"We are on the planet Raxus in the Outer Rim."

"Outer Rim of what?"

"Of the galaxy."

"Wow. That's amazing."

" Yeah" said Killua "that's what we thought when we first arrived here."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Shizuoka.

Killua looked at Anakin.

"A lot of the people in front of you aren't even from this dimension like you guys are."

"Wow" said Iori "that's insane."

"How do you know we're not from this dimension?" Asked Chihaya.

"Because we sensed that a dimensional portal had opened."

"Ok."

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Iori.

"We should probably try and get you guys back to Coruscant."

"Coruscant?"

"The capital planet, of the Galactic Republic."

"Oh, cool!"

"I don't think that will work" says Saber.

"Why not?"

"The lack of a large body of water."

"Oh, yeah."

"That's not a problem" says Kirishima.

"Yeah" says Takao.

The others nod.

The ships move a bit closer to land before they appear to start dissolving.

The partials seem to be absorbed by the 6 ship girls. (Don't know what else to call them. Ideas?)

After a few minutes the ships are fully dissolved.

"That should do it" says Haruna.

"What the heck did you guys do?"

"We absorbed our ships."

"We can reform them when needed though."

"Ohhhkkk" says Padme.

"That's weird" says Gon.

"Not really" says Haruna

"How so?"

"I am half ship half human. I just absorbed my ship half so that it is stored in my human half."

"Weird"

Gon made a face.

Takao makes one back.

Killua facepalms

"Why did I have to get stuck with a bunch of idiots?"

"Because your one."

"Watch it sister!"

"Or what" says Something.

"Never mind..."

In the Garden

"Tag you're it!"

"I'm gonna get you Lopmon!"

Makie runs after Lopmon, who had been forbidden from flying.

"Got ya!"

"Owf!"

Yelled Suzie as she trips. She rolls over to get up, and sees a DigiGnome.

"Hey, it looks like Terriermon was right!"

: Hey Henry! Terriermon! Come here!:

: Why?:

: I found something!:

A few minutes later the rest enter the garden with Henry.

:After some help from Lux, they find Suzie, Makie and Lopmon watching a DigiGnome fly around them.

"What is that?" Asked Mustang

"It's a DigiGnome" says Lopmon "a magical creature from our world that grants wishes using its own lifeforce. They only grant wishes from the heart."

"Ook."

"That's pretty cool" says Killua.

The DigiGnome flies over to Killua and starts buzzing in his face.

"I think it wants to know if you have a wish" says Lopmon.

"Oh umm. What do I do Lopmon. I don't really have one."

"Well it thinks you do."

The DigiGnome starts circling around him a squeals, Killua is covered in electricity for a moment.

"And apparently it just granted one."

The DigiGnome looked quite proud of itself.

"Yeah, it spoke in my head. It said that I that a won't need to recharge anymore. Recharge what?"

"I think it ment your ability. While it was spinning you were cover in electricity for a moment" said Kurapika.

"That's... That's awesome!"

He and Gon high-fived.

"Um, what's his ability?" Asked Ed.

"Wait a minute" said Anakin before Killua could activate his Godspeed mode "the Deathwatch might be watching, we don't want them to know anyone's abilities. At least there was no one in the area when we came back with the people from Arpeggio."

(They set up a base in the Arpeggio Islands (don't know if that's a real place) and became known as the Arpeggio of Blue Steel on their old world. Might include this later.))

"Well, do you want me to go find any that are in the area?"

"If you want" says Anakin.

Killua nods then walks into the year shadow and disappears

.

"What the H...!"

"Watch your mouth Mustang."

"..."

"Saber you m..."

"What?"

"N-never mind."

Notes: I don't know if they can actually absorb their ships like that but oh well, I think they can plus this is an AU story anyway. Oh and sorry for the weird formatting but it keeps getting changed by the edit program thing. (I don't know what to call it.)


	8. Problems with The Delta Squad

Summary: Oh and I have a guide and ideas form in google docs. Please check it out! document/d/1H8Po8mKV82ODnr1Ygogp94XC2sFL8tzHbJYNGj5E3jM/edit?usp=docslist_api

Notes: Me: Wow guys chapter 8! Gon: Yay! Kurapika: Can you keep it down? It's 3am. Killua: Slaps Gon. Killua and Gon start screwing around.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Terriermon woke up, "Ack! Pineapple!"

"Good grief Terriermon. Again?"

: The demonic pineapple has returned Henry.:

: Aw scrap it.:

: Hey Anakin.:

: Terriermon don't even think about it.:

: To late.:

He walked out into the hallway and took a deep breath,

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

"WE LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!"

Called out the rest of the nine, excluding Anakin who groaned.

: It's a virus.:

: So what Henry?:

: You use to be so mature. Now? Not anymore Aayla.:

She sent an image of her making a face as she walks out into the hallway, the rest were all up and looking around like, what the heck?

Terriermon heard a sudden burst of movement in the hallway, so he turned around... And came face to face with an angry Edward Elric.

Ed looked at him before making his blade and yelling, "What the hell!? Can I not get some fucking sleep!? What the hell is the problem with you!"

Both Ed and Terriermon suddenly had to roll either way when Saber, who was in a long white nightgown, came out of the door next to them and angrily tried to cut them in half with Shirou's swords that she had made him give to her.

Ed turned to her with a startled face, he brought up his blade to fight her.

Since when did she have two swords?!

Saber took the cue and placed her hand on her chest, causing an explosion of light and wind.

Saber, now in her blue dress and armour, charged.

Ed charged after a moment as well.

They were about to clash when Shirou appeared with his two regained swords, but the force of Saber's strike broke the one she locked with, cutting the edge of Shirou's shoulder.

She growled angrily at the two boys, mostly Ed for causing her to hurt Shirou. She charged Ed again just to be blocked by Shirou after he recreated the sword. This time she pulled up but still ended up breaking both his swords.

"Why do you keep stopping me!"

"Because if I didn't one strike from you would probably kill him!"

"No she wouldn't! My blade is extremely strong!"

"Maybe, but hers indestructible, and not only that it is also holy! Only the most heavily of cursed swords would stand against hers! Yours is most certainly not, it would also cut through anything you make with ease."

Ed looked at him in shock then asked, "What if I killed her? Like she didn't have a sword and I attacked her?"

"It's would have been nearly impossible to kill her in the first place, her armour is like her sword, indestructible and holy and combine that with Avalon, which heals any injury to her nearly instantaneous, made it almost impossible."

"I don't actually want to kill her but what's the way to kill her?

: Saber?:

: It's fine, though it might shock then a bit.:

"The only way to kill her would have been to take Avalon but it has been infused with her body and spirit. Now it is impossible."

"So you mean she's immortal and indestructible?"

"Yes, and the immortality part rubs off onto me as well since we are so close. Our souls are actually linked now. But she says she going to let me age a bit to get me to act a bit more mature... but I can be killed."

"That's..."

* * *

A few minutes before

Padme had been getting ready when Terriermon has cut loose. She hurried up and got got ready and was getting a drink when she heard a commotion outside in the hall.

She got up to go see what it was. Opening the door she got the shock of her life when Saber launched out of her and Shirou's room and nearly cut Ed in half. She watched as the Ed took a stance then went wide eyed when Saber summoned her armour, and charged Ed.

She gasped when Shirou appeared and and blocked the two just to have a blade shatter and get cut by Saber.

This seemed to make her extremely mad and she charged again. Shirou blocked again, she pulled up but still shattered the blades.

How strong is she?

The two started yelling at each other then Ed joined in.

Everyone was up watching them.

When Shirou gave Ed the explanation she, and almost everyone else gasped.

They had known she was immortal but this is just absurd, and now Shirou says their souls are linked and that he to was immoral too but could be killed. Why hadn't they told them that?

"That's..."

* * *

"That's…"

"Yes it's crazy but we just actually just figured it out or at least me being immortal because of Avalon had been part of me as well" said Shirou.

"We decided to share all our memories with each other so we can't hide anything from each other" said Saber.

The two lock eyes as she continues, "I also unlocked my other forms; Lily and Alter.

This means I will be even stronger and have more variety of special attacks."

"Holy..."

"You might want to stop pushing it."

"Oh, bring it on!"

"Fine then!"

"Saber don't!'

"Let's see if your blade is as strong as you think!"

"Bring it on!"

The two charged, Ed clapped and changed his blade into a stronger but heavier metal.

The two locked and Ed yelped when Saber's sword cut through his arm like it was butter. He was lucky because she pulled up but not much was left holding it together.

He quickly transmuted it back to normal but almost lost his head.

His eyes widen when she raised her sword again before bring it down.

He looked up after a moment, think she had cut his arm off. Instead of his arm missing he found a blade in his face, pointed at his neck.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes."

"I don't really think that was necessary but what ever puts Fullmetal in his place works... I guess."

"I'm going to do a quick patrol."

"Ok but don't go near the base" says Anakin.

"Fine, but if I come across any that are nearby I will attack them."

"Try and capture them unless you have no choice but to kill them" added Anakin

"Got it."

She walked down the hall and opens the huge window and puts a foot on the ledge, "And don't worry Shirou I will be fine."

He sighed softly "I know."

She turns around and jumps.

"Damn she's fast. One jump and she's gone," said Mustang.

Hawkeye nods toward where she jumped from "Look what she did to the window."

The ledge now had a large crater from her foot.

"I'll fix it" says Ed as he walks over and claps his hands, "Wow, that wasn't it, there was a huge crack down the side of the house."

"Good grief" said Lux.

"Eh, sorry about that."

"No your fine Shirou."

"Damn it" yelled Anakin.

"What is it Ani?"

"I forgot to tell her that I have the Delta Squad coming, they should be here soon, and she's already out of range."

"What's problem then?"

"The problem is that though they have been staying with us is that they haven't met any clones besides Rex and a few from a mission. So a total of around 7. And she's under orders to kill anyone who won't surrender. She doesn't know them and they won't surrender. Plus they don't know you guys even exist. They are coming up the road though the mountains on AT-RTs."

"Yep, this is going to end badly."

Everyone hurriedly gets read, rush out to the garden and grabbed the speeders sitting there a rushed towards the road.

Saber's POV

She had went around and set a parameter of about 15-20 miles in each direction from the house. She could sense anyone in it. So if they crossed it she would know.

She was currently walking down the only road to road leading up to the house. It hadn't rained in a bit so every step through up a puff of dust.

After a while she decided to jump up to one of the ledges that looked like it would have a nice view of the road. After a bit of jumping around she made it to the ledge and sat down.

She watched the road for a while before she noticed a medium sized dust cloud following the road.

Intruders.

She got up and jumped down to the road so she could wait for them. It took about 2 minutes for them to reach her.

When the people reached her she motioned for them to stop, they did.

"State your business" she demanded.

"Why?" Asked one with orange markings.

They had armour that was similar to a clones but much bulkier. Plus they were bristling with weaponry.

"Because I need to know if you you may pass or if I should kill you."

"Hmpf. Kill us. Yeah right" said the one in red armour.

She ignored him.

"Why should we tell you, we should be asking you the same question."

"Answer, leave, surrender or die. Those are your options."

The one in orange armour, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"We were requested to come here by Anakin Skywalker."

"He did not tell me that you are coming."

"Huh?"

"He knew I would be patrolling, he would have told me if you were coming."

"That's true but he is quite forgetful."

"Even if that's so, I cannot let you pass."

"Sorry miss, but we ARE going to pass."

"You will not pass me."

"Look miss" said the one with green marks "we don't want to hurt you."

"Even if you wanted to you couldn't, so just turn around and leave."

"Ok that's it!" Yelled the one in red "I'm fighting her!"

"Sev don't!"

"I challenge you to a dual."

"Agreed."

He quickly charged her but she just jumped straight up, about 4 or 5 stories. She flipped herself so that she was diving headfirst and summoned her armour and sword.

Yelling she rocketed down towards him. He barely got out of the way in time but was knocked off his feet.

She got up immediately and rushed him. He rolled to the side and tried to grab her leg but almost lost his hand to her sword. He jumped up and backed towards the other three.

She waited for the dust to clear before speaking, "You will not pass unless you kill me."

"Killing you aside, who are you? WHAT are you? And when did you put that armour on?"

"I'm not going tell you."

"Will you at least tell us your name, if we tell you ours?"

"Maybe."

"Ok then, well I'm Boss, and these are my brothers Scorch, Fixer and Sev. Sev is the one you were fighting."

"I am Saber."

"Now will you let us pass Saber or do we have to kill you?"

"You will have to try and kill me, you can surrender or you can turn back and wait for Anakin to contact me." said Saber as she took a stance.

Sev charged but was grabbed by Scorch.

He threw a round shaped bomb at her.

She smiled.

It blew up leaving a huge crater.

"Well that did it" said Scorch

"I think that was a bit over an over kill."

"And she was just a girl."

"Well I'm going."

"Really? I don't think it so."

The four clones spun around to see her standing behind them. She didn't have a scratch on her.

"How did you survive that?"

"I have my ways."

Sev and Scorch couldn't stand it anymore.

They charged.

After a while the other two were drug in. Nothing worked, everything just bounced off her armour or was dodged.

5 minutes later

She noticed a dust cloud behind her, turning around, keeping an eye on the intruders, she watched as Shirou came rushing in on a speeder.

"Saber!" Yelled Shirou "Don't kill them! Anakin forget to tell you that they were coming and the link can't reach this far."

"Hey! Way to throw me under the bus!" Yell the man in question as her and Ahsoka arrived a few moments after.

The others slowly trickled in as they continued to talk.

She turned to the 4 people who were laying on the ground; cut up and bleeding, but they were more bruised than anything.

"Your lucky day guys" and walked toward Shirou, who was standing next to Anakin.

"Saber don't provoke them, they may not be able to kill you but if Scorch tries to blow you up some of us might get killed in the blast, it looks like he already tried."

"He did. I took the whole blast. Not a scratch."

"We can still take her!" Grunted Sev as he stood up.

"She is the one person in this galaxy who none of us here, alone or combine could defeat."

"Not even you sir?!"

"No even me. Oh and watch the curses around her or she will kill you."

"What even if she? She can't be human!"

They were ignored.

The squad got back on their AT-RTs (some more willingly than others) but notice Saber and a boy standing next to the speeders.

What are they doing?

A race it turns out.

Killua had challenged Saber to a race, along the road, back to the mansion.

"Get over here you guys, we're having a race!" Shouted Ahsoka.

"Oh, you're on!" Yelled the squad in reply.

They all took off down the road.

Saber won.

Killua was second by around 20 yards.

The speeders and AT-RTs were far back.

_How is she so fast? She's faster than me! And I'm as fast as lightning! She left large craters where she landed then took off again. That's crazy!_

* * *

Notes: How about that for ya? No it's not the battle chapter. I wanted to lighten the mood a bit before what will happen in a few chapters. I promise it will be in the next one. See ya soon! And no this was not so random filler chapter. It has a meaning you just have to look for it. I actually had it done this early morning but didn't have time to edit it for a while. And there is a slight formatting problem toward the end, just a little extra spacing that won't 'go away... Anyway... on to the story!


	9. Tortured

Summary: Time for shit to hit the fan.

Notes: Oh, I was listening to a multitude of different songs ranging from Shenandoah by Hayley Westenra to Already Over by Red, Savior of Song by someone I can't remember(lol) and Against the Tide by CelldWeller among others so the mood changes drastically throughout the chapter. Rambling. On to the story. (I ramble a lot.)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Saber's POV

Saber groaned and rolled her head.

It was pounding.

She tried to rub it but wasn't able to move her hand. She slowly tried to move the other, but nothing happened, so she yanked her hand towards her. Pain suddenly filled her body as she was electrocuted.

She let of a muffled scream in shock.

The pain had one advantage though, it cleared her mind and woke her up completely. She immediately noticed that she was chained up.

Her hands were chained together, pulled high above her head, and her legs were spread with her feet chained to the floor, there was no slack.

She couldn't move at all.

And to add to all that, she was only in her bra and underwear, plus she was gagged.

She saw her armour/dress and Calibur in what she thought was the front of the room next to a barred door. The room was really a cage, not a true room. The front wall was just a bunch of heavy metal bars and chain link mesh. The room across from hers was dark, the light flickering as it fought to come back on.

She pulled on the chains again and was electrocuted a second time.

She let out another muffled yelp.

A man walked out into the hall in front of her.

"Well look who's up, you were only out for a few minutes. Impressive" he grinned "but you're going to be wishing you had just stayed out real soon."

He opened the door and walked in.

There was some muffled yelling from the darkened room.

"Shut up already you little heathens!"

The yelling stopped.

The man pulled out a vibro-whip and a lightwhip.

It began to crackle.

"You will tell me what I want to know and do what I say or I will punish you" he licked his lips and sneered at her.

She glared at him.

He raised the whips.

Saber narrowed her eyes.

He struck.

She let out a muffled cry.

* * *

Two hours earlier

General POV

Anakin and most of the people coming, were standing on the bow of Hyuuga.

: Ok guys we're nearing the island base. You guys ready?:

: Killua on standby.:

: Kongo is ready to blow something up!:

: Iona and the crew are ready and waiting for orders.:

: Kirishima is ready and waiting.:

: Haruna and Makie are standing by.:

: Takao is ready to go!:

: Hyuuga reporting for duty!:

: Ok you guys know the plan; make a "storm" and let's get moving. The quicker the better.:

: Saber run ahead and scout for the enemy.:

: Understood.:

She took off, running across the water.

She was in her Lily form due to the fact that it blended in better with the fog and was quieter than her normal one.

: And stay in telepathic range!:

: Got it.:

It took about 10 minutes for them to reach to islands that the Deathwatch had turned into their base.

The fog stuck to the ships like glue and Saber reported in some good news, : They're all inside to the base, seems like between the fog and Killua's lightning made them think there's a storm coming in. There are a few guards by what seem to be landing platforms but that's it.:

: Ok: sent Anakin : anything else?:

: No, we just need to head to the inlet as planned.:

: Ok, everyone got that right?:

There was a chorus of yes, yeah and yeps.

The ships slowly headed one at a time into the inlet one at a time and submerged as far as they could. After they made it they would start to dissolve and the people on board would jump down onto the rocky sand.

There were multiple paths leading out of the inlet so they split up into groups; Anakin, Ahsoka, Iona and Chihaya would take the middle path, Aayla, Suzie, Lopmon, Haruna and Makie would take the one just left of it, Kirishima, Takao, Hyuuga and Lux would take the main one that was on the left side.

Just to the right of the middle path was a steep and narrow path Killua, Gon, Ging and Ed would take this one, but it split in half so Rika, Renamon, Mustang and Shirou (Shirou was not happy) would take the second path. Kurapika and Saber were going to take the rightmost path.

Nightrun and Blossom Fall were going to stay behind unless someone needed support and called them up. The rest of the crew would stay behind. The Delta Squad was to stay at the inlet and keep it no matter what. Finally Roy's unit had set up a fallback base and backup communications at Lux's house.

Riza and Roy had gotten into an argument, Hawkeye wanted to come but Mustang wanted her to stay behind and direct the rest of the unit. The argument had ended when Takao had started yelling at them for interrupting her sunbathing.

* * *

20 minutes later

Saber and Kurapika

"Well we finished our part of the island, there's nothing here. what do we do now Saber?"

"Well... I guess we cross over to the next one."

"W-What!"

"We cross over."

"You may be able to walk on water but I can't" pointed out the boy.

"That's fine."

"How so?"

"I can control the water itself, that's one of the ways I run on it. I'll just increase the density to the point that you can run on it."

"That's amazing."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

The two walked down to the water.

"Well, let's go" said Saber as she walked a few feet out onto the water.

"Ok" replied Kurapika he hesitantly stepped out onto the water, his eyes widen when it didn't give way.

"You're being too slow. Come on already."

She grabbed Kurapika's wrist and started to run straight out across the bay.

The Kurta boy stumbled a bit but finally got his feet under him. It felt surreal to him has he ran across the water.

The slight spray being thrown up from their feet silenced the sound of Saber's usually noisy armour.

_It's like the water is her home._ Though Kurapika as he watch Saber run effortlessly across the water.

She had let go of him as soon as he gained his stride.

She picked up the pace a bit, making him have to sprint to keep up.

Luckily they had did this type of thing in the hunter exam so he could keep this pace up for a while.

* * *

Main Group's POV

The other groups had met up at the top of the island.

"Where are Kurapika and Saber?"

Mustang shook his head, "I don't know Gon."

"Hey! Is that them?" said Suzie as she pointed out towards the bay.

"Their running on the water."

"Yeah, we get that Shirou. How in the world are they doing it though?!"

"Saber can run on water using multiple methods Ed."

"I know that but Kurapika can't. Right Gon? And their not holding hands or anything, so she's not transferring her ability or whatever."

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

"They don't need to. She is probably controlling the water density so that he can run on it."

"…"

Anakin cleared his throat as Ahsoka was picking up a rock, she was going to throw it at them.

"I think we should follow their plan and go to the next island."

"Ok, how?"

"We'll have to wade across."

"Do you know what that's going to do to my Automail!?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you suggest that?!"

"Because that's the only way we can cross."

He ends up carrying a fuming Ed across using the force.

* * *

7 minutes later

Saber and Kurapika

"That was amazing" the boys eyes were scarlet due exhilaration from the run.

The two walk along the shore as they look for a way up the cliff that Kurapika could use.

"Sorry about stalling you like this."

"You're not stalling me, yes I would be able to jump up to the top, but it would cause a large rockslide. Thus announcing my position."

"Oh, ok then..." he said awkwardly.

After about 3 minutes they come to a ravine. After talking for a moment they decide to check it out.

It was when they reached the middle of it that things took a turn for the worst.

A rock fell behind them and Saber felt eyes on her back of her neck. She stiffened and turned around, motioning for Kurapika to hide.

: But Saber I'm…:

: Don't bother. You won't win.:

He nodded hesitantly and started to head for a rock just to the left of Saber when a laser shot out of nowhere and nailed him in the shoulder, then another in the leg and side.

He looked over at Saber to just to see her get shot in the leg, then one came in and hit her in the hand that was holding her sword, another came from the side, missing her armour and nailed her heart.

They all healed instantly but she fell to the ground in front of him, out cold.

"Take the boy, leave the girl. We don't have enough men to carry both. Plus she's probably dead."

"Sorry…"

Some started to walk towards him.

"Not happening!" yelled Saber as gut up she rushed them.

She had pretended to be passed out so that they would reveal themselves.

She managed to run two through with her sword before they got their wits about them and started to fight back.

Each one had a vibro-blade and a blaster pistol so she was forced on the defensive for a moment before charging them be taking out another with a slice to the neck.

She was winning when one sprinted past her, grabbed Kurapika and started to drag him away.

"S-Sab..."

"No! Kurapika!"

She tried to get to the barely conscious boy but they pushed her back.

"Kurapika!"

She tried once more to get to the Kurta but they kept her at bay, be it barely.

"Look we're trying to save you!" Shouted one of the men.

Alec's POX

Her head snapped towards him.

"We can say that one got away but if both did then our boss would kill or torture our families... I'm sorry but between this boy and them, family takes priority."

_I feel bad for the poor thing._

"Then take me! Leave him alone!"

_I can't let them get her! If Morgan got her..._

"No! He's probably going to die anyway!"

"No he's not! Just take me!"

"No! They will torture you!"

"I don't care!"

_What?!_

He looked at the girl in shock "Depending on what ward you're put in they'll..."

"I don't care" she growled.

"But they might rape you!"

"I don't care," stated the girl with an authoritative tone "as long as it isn't my worst enemy, who is dead now, then I DON'T CARE."

_Sh-She doesn't care?_

He looked at her for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I won't try and run. I will do whatever I'm told."

He sighed, "Put the boy somewhere that isn't in the wind and rain."

The other men nodded picked up the boy and carried him away.

The two just stood there and watched each other for a moment, "I'm going to have to take your weapon and bind your hands..."

She nodded before stabbing her sword into the ground and hold her hands out in front of her.

_She's not even trying to escape._

"You aren't going to try and run?"

"It would go against my morals and the code of Chivalry. I said I would do whatever you say to do so I will."

_Her morals? A code? Chivalry? I though that died thousands of years ago... or at least the legend says so..._

He nodded at her and attached some (surprisingly heavy) cuffs to her hands.

She looked at them, then back up at him when he moved.

He smiled at sadly, "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He lunged towards her and hit a pressure point on her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

A minute later the rest of the squad returned.

_I can't believe it..._

"She didn't try and run or anything... She just stood there and did as she said she would."

"Yeah... I know. We all do. It's a shame that we will have to break her. She's a pretty one."

"And strong too. This sword is extremely heavy" said another as he struggled to pull the sword out of the ground.

_It's real!_

"Wow it is, and it's a real one as well. Not a lightsaber, darksaber or a vibro-weapon like most people that have swords carry now."

"But she make it through the torture? You know what Nicholas likes to do..."

"Yeah... but his wards better than Morgans...

_I probably going to regret this..._

"I know. I'm probably going to regret this later but I'm going to watch and see how long she lasts. Someone as strong as her deserves to be remembered... I want to be there when she falls."

They all agreed.

"Let's meet in the camera room. We can 'relieve' the droids from their duty for a bit."

(If you guys want I can do a chapter for them, bring them back in later or just skip over them.)

Kurapika's POV

He was shocked at what Saber had done for him.

: Blos-s-som F-Fa-all... N-Nightr-r-run. An-ny-o-one. H-Hel-lp!...:

Saber why didn't you let them take me?!

He passed out from the pain but the two wolves had heard him and bolted towards his location, following his mental signature. The soldiers did what they were told and put him under the lip of a cliff.

It took the wolves 7 minutes to reach him.

But they were too late. Saber and their attackers were long gone and Kurapika was out due to the pain and blood loss.

They notified the others telepathically as they picked the half-dead boy and took him back to the inlet so that they could treat him.

* * *

Saber's POV

"That was a light warning," said the man, he was bald and had blond eyebrows. He was wearing blue-grey clothing with grey/black armour with a blue symbol on the front "to how much pain is to come. Now I am going to remove the gag and ask you some questions that you will answer."

He walked up to and removed the gag but as soon as he finished untying it, she launched as far forward as she could, ignoring the shock the chains gave her, and head-butted him in the chin.

(he is a full foot taller than her (5 ft vs 6ft))

He took a step back and rubbed his chin "That actually hurt a bit. Full of spirit I see. I like women who have strong wills. But I will break you all the same."

"You will never break me" spat Saber.

"Oh we'll see about that," said the man as he grabbed her jaw "we'll see."

Then he turned and walk a few feet away. Then he raised the whips to strike her again.

"What is your name?"

"I will never tell you."

She braced for the pain.

The whips cracked against her stomach and thigh.

Not a sound.

The vibro-whip was raised again.

"How did you get here?"

No response.

The whip lashed her cheek, causing her to spit blood.

Still no sound.

The man turned a dial on the vibro-whip "A tough one ay? That's not going to work dear."

He started to circle her "I will break you no matter what. Breaking people like you is my specialty. You will bow before me. you will scream. You will beg for mercy. Youwill beg me to kill you."

She braced again, shutting her eyes and preparing for the strike she knew was coming.

This time he struck her back.

She didn't let out a single sound as he whipped _every_ part of her body.

After each time she heard him turn up the dial on the vibro-whip a bit more. Each time it felt like her nerves were on fire, but Avalon would heal her.

Finally she heard or rather didn't hear the sound of the dial being turned up.

The man whistled, "Wow, you really are a tough one. I've only had to turn my electro-whip all the way up three times before. This will not do. You seem to be healing yourself so I'm going to go get something that would kill most women."

The man then walked over to the door.

Saber opened her eyes and watched the him. All her the wounds she had received were already gone.

He stopped outside the other room and banged on a panel.

She looked in she at the two people that were in the the other room as the light came on.

One was a boy with black hair, all he had on were some torn up pants, burn marks covered his body.

The other was a girl with long red hair, she was even worse than the boy. She had on a red shirt and skirt but they were both extremely tattered.

She was covered in burn marks and whip lashes.

They were both staring at her in shock.

She growled. This man was going to die a slow painful death if she was able to break free.

_Torturing kids!? That's low. Very low._

The door opening again caught her attention.

Now the man had what looked like a jumbled pile of rods and wires in his arms.

He walked behind her so that she couldn't see what he was doing.

She heard him going through the pile and setting things out. She couldn't help but shiver, it felt like the room had just dropped 20 degrees, the man's bloodlust was so strong. She looked at the two kids and saw them shivering, they felt it too.

She sent them a defiant look before she switched back to listening to what the man was doing, he seemed to be attaching things to something and bending things with a hammer.

After a few minutes the man got up, "I hope you enjoyed your little break because you're mine now."

She heard him drag something up behind her.

She screamed as the man grabbed her from behind and put a heavy blindfold over her eyes. He then grabbed her head and wrenched it backwards, almost breaking her neck.

"You're going to enjoy this" he said sarcastically.

He let go and she heard metal scraping against the floor.

She tensed for a moment then he began to slid a v-shaped metal bar between her legs, she began to struggle, the bars were followed by thin wires that were wrapped around her legs, stemming out from the rod. They went all the way to her upper thigh. She flinched whenever he accidently hit the area. More were also wrapped around her arms, back and stomach. They were attached to a rod that went down the middle of her back, this one was connected the chain holding her hands up.

He then walked in front of her.

She heard him bend down and attach something to the metal bar between her legs.

She gasped, another metal piece was now attached v-shaped frame. It split off the top of the mainframe on both sides, went up to her navel then curved down and went between her legs, it stopped at the the sensitive spot.

She tried jerking away while he attached it but all that got her was a shock from the chain attached to her hands. It was a small shock but all the wires on her body picked it up an amplified it, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You like that don't you," whispered man into her ear "It's the best way to break strong willed women. I've only used it twice before though and both were Jedi. One died from shock after a few minutes and the other was spitting blood, begging for mercy within seconds, all on low power. And you're no Jedi, special or not" he sneered.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself, she could feel the eyes of the two kids on her.

: Shirou please help me! Shirou!: but there was too much rock and distance (combined) between them.

He turned it on.

She fought to keep herself from screaming but it was too much.

She let out a single tear before she lifted her head and screamed.

_: SHIROU! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! ARRRGG!:_

She screamed till her lungs collapsed, causing the scream to end abruptly for a moment as she spat up a mouthful of blood. Avalon healed her and she hung her head in exhaustion till she couldn't stand the pain again and began screaming again.

He turned it off.

She had lasted a pain filled eternity till her body started to give.

Avalon was quickly healing her body it was still shaking from the leftover electrical current that was still moving through her.

He walked over to her and took off the blindfold, "You know you're lucky that it's my unit you were captured by. Most the others rape the women they capture."

She took sharp breath.

"That wouldn't work on me." she said in a pain filled voice "You can break every bone in my body, rip out my heart even rape me. Nothing will break me."

She looked up and and gave him the same defiant stare she had first given the kids. She could sense the shock from the two kids and man alike.

Whoever the kids were, they knew what had happened to her. The boy seemed to really be impressed.

She had given them hope.

She wished that she could get the two out of here somehow. She could stand the pain as long as Avalon kept healing her wounds, but how long till her mana ran out and she could no longer keep it active? She'd probably blackout but she wouldn't 'die', she wouldn't even come close to that.

"You," she repeated as blood dripped from her mouth "will never break me."

She spat blood on his face.

He looked at her in shock, before walking slowly back to the machine and glaring at her.

She tried the chains again.

"Let's see if the maximum power will do. By all rights you should be dead by now. If this doesn't kill you or at least break you I'll have to use another method."

He turned it on.

_: SHIROU!:_

They kept repeating this cycle till the man was acting like a ghost. Just turning it on, watching her scream as her body convulsed at the electricity and pain.

Her bones audibly snapped when the muscles pulled the wrong way or too tight, but Avalon did it's job and that she was grateful for.

Then he would turn it off when she almost blacked out, walk up look at her broken body and glare at her when she spit blood on his armour.

Then he would pull out a darksaber and would stab her; he slashed legs, stabbed her chest, he sliced open her arms and legs. He also got the whips out and alternated between the three weapons.

The wounds healed but she was still covered in blood.

They repeated this cycle over and over and over.

_: SHIROU! PLEASE! HELP ME! PLEASE! ARRRRGG! SHIR-ROU!:_

A pool of blood was forming around her.

She would try to break the chains holding her but with even when she pulled with all her strength she couldn't break them.

He continued torture her.

She didn't break.

The pool of blood grew.

She steeled herself for one last attempt at breaking the chains.

Nothing.

Then she reach the point she had been dreading, she was exhausting herself with the constant healing so she had to set Avalon to only heal critical injuries and wounds.

* * *

Shirou's POV

Shirou had cut himself off from the main link a while ago so that he could think in private. The others had understood and just watched him as he trudged along in the middle of the group. There were tons of thoughts running through his head when Saber broke through.

_: SHIROU! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! ARRRGG!:_

She only let enough time for that too get thought before she closed the link again, but it still caused him to collapse to the ground, and writhe in pain.

"Shirou!" Cried someone but he couldn't tell who

"What's going on? What's happening to him!?"

He tried to stand up again and looked at them with a look of pure horror and absolute pain, it was only a mental image but to was so strong it felt real. A bit more flashed though

"S-S-S-Saber," he groaned, kneeling over "sh-sh-she is in s-s-so mu-uch pai-in."

He blacked out for a bit

_: SHIROU!:_

The pain in her voice along with what he glimpsed made him double over.

The wall between him and the others collapsed, she called again.

:_ SHIROU! PLEASE! HELP ME! PLEASE! ARRRRGG! SHIR-ROU!:_

The others quickly blocked Makie and Suzie from the link but they still felt it.

"H-How can someone be in so much pain and still be alive? Let alone conscious!" stuttered Ed.

"Only Saber can. Only her. Only her" said Shirou blankly "She finally found meaning in her life. She fell in love with me and has finally let herself feel emotions. She is happy for the first time. She doesn't want to die. She doesn't want to leave me behind. She loves me too much to do that. She has too strong a heart. Too strong a will. She doesn't want to die. So she won't."

Ed had thought that he was superior to Saber. He had thought she was just strong and immortal with no will since nothing could touch her.

Now he realized how wrong he was.

Mustang and the others had given the name Fullmetal to Edward because they thought he had a strong heart. But here he was, feeling the pain of someone with a will beyond all others.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other for the thousandth time. How on Earth could this girl stand so much pain and still keep her will intact? How could her body take so much abuse? They saw when her lungs collapsed and heard her bones break but she seemed to be constantly healing herself.

They were lucky, they had been close to breaking when she had been drug in. The man decided to take a break from torturing them so that he could test her out. But upon finding her strong willed, as well as extremely beautiful, he had instantly taken to trying to break her. But nothing worked and he became obsessed with breaking her.

The two of them were just plain shocked. They saw her steel herself and try to break the chains again but she didn't try again after.

She didn't seem to notice that the ceiling was cracked a bit. He had tried to break free but even with his enormous strength he couldn't even get a tiny crack. He and Asuna had almost given up hope, then this girl showed up, but it was starting to fade again.

Yui peaked out of Asuna's hair.

* * *

He had had enough.

He snapped.

"SABER!"

He bolted, summoning his swords.

The others took off after him. He charged to the 1st entrance he found; it was a small side one with only two guards.

He charged them and killed them without blinking and ran in. The others desperately tried to keep up but her pain gave him speed and they quickly lost him.

Renamon put her filter up.

* * *

Shirou's pov

He burst down yet another hall but there was still no sign of Saber.

He had stopped to fight a few more people and saw a floorplan consul during the fight. He ran over to it to find that he was in block 3 of 10 on the 2nd of three torture/prison floors.

None of the rooms on this floor were in use but two were on the floor below him; right across from each other.

Memorizing the path to the closest stairs, he took off again. He sprinted along the block till he reached the stairs and ran down.

He could hear the others following his trail.

"Saber!"

After a moment there was a distant "Shirou!" In reply.

He started running towards where he thought he heard her voice.

There was a shuffling behind him. He stopped and turn to find the others running towards him at the very far end of the block, then they disappeared.

He took off again.

There was a blood curdling scream.

"Saber!"

He saw a man walk out of a cell in front of him with a darksaber. There was blood dripping from it.

He stiffened as the man reached for his wrist gauntlet and pressed another button.

He heard another scream, it steadily rose in pitch.

_Saber!_

"You might want to hurry if you want to save your girlfriend. She looks like she's almost dead."

He growled at the man.

The man smirked back then charged Shirou.

They started fighting.

Shirou could only lock blades for a few seconds before the darksaber would start to cut through his swords, this led to them bouncing all over the place. You couldn't get within 10ft of them unless you wanted to get hurt.

The two were deadlocked.

* * *

Saber's POV

"So," said the man as he took out her gag "we're going to try this again. What is your name?"

She growled.

"Thats not very ladylike."

"Saber!"

She gasped and lunged forward, "Shirou!"

He sounded so far away.

"So your name is Saber?" asked the man as he reached for something on this arm.

"I like that. Saber. It's a nice name for a strong, beautiful woman."

He started pushing a few buttons "How about we guide him here Saber?"

He hit another button and she received the worst shock so far.

She screamed.

"Saber!"

"Sh-Shirou!"

He slashed she side again making her scream even louder.

He turned it off then walked over to the door, "I'll be back for you after I've kill your boyfriend right in front of your eyes."

She glared at him as he stepped out in the hallway.

He stared at someone, probably Shirou, before pressing the button again.

She screamed and screamed and screamed.

He didn't turn it off.

Her scream started in raise in pitch.

* * *

The Main Group's pov

They followed Shirou's mental signature invisibly through the base. They passed many dead or dying people along the sensed him going down some stairs just as they passed another set. Stopping they went down as well, upon reaching the bottom they saw him running far down the hall to their left.

"Saber!"

"Shirou!"

Renamon put her perception filter up when he glanced in their direction.

They heard a blood curdling scream.

"Saber!"

They glanced around at each other as a man walked out of a cell. He pressed a button on his wrist.

They heard the unearthly screaming again.

The Shirou and the man started fighting. They could only watch. This was the end block so they couldn't get around to Saber who was still screaming.

The pain in her cry sickened them to the bone.

Anakin and the others went into one of the cells and tried to cut through the wall. Their lightsabers bounced right off, they didn't even leave a scratch. They heard a thud out in the hall and rushed out to see the man lying on the ground with Shirou messing with something on his wrist.

The screaming stopped.

Shirou stood up and began walking over to the cell, then he suddenly stopped.

He was looking at the cell with a look of absolute horror.

They ran but stopped short.

They had come to a subconscious agreement to wait for Shirou to get them. Then Iona noticed two kids in a cell across from Saber. She quietly went over and freed them, Haruna saw what she was doing and went over too, after that they stuck to the two like glue.

Haruna gave the two her jacket. They both fit into it with ease.

* * *

Notes: So what all happened to Saber? And ok, before anyone asks why I know some much about torture, especially electrical torture, it is because I had to do a month long project with a friend in history class a while ago. We had to choose a type of torture and research it. We picked electrical because I have began electrocuted before, (it was an accident) and it hurt like hell. And she usually made a game of touching electric fences. *Sighs* I was also in an evil mood writing this due to the music (among other things) but again, there is a hidden purpose. I always have one, good, bad, not quite either, there always will be one. Hint character development is imminent. I mixed something that had happened to Aayla in Secret of the 327th and what happened in the Argentine "dirty" wars. Not a very pleasant combination... Oh and the sit keeps screwing up my formatting. It will be right then goes nuts when I hit preview. *sighs*


	10. Alec's Unit

Summary: (I forgot to mention this last chapter but Saber is still pretty low on mana due to the war. Thus the problem with Avalon's healing.)  
Guesses of who her worst enemy is? Should not be that hard.

Notes: A friend voted for me to do this chapter so here it is.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

The Island Headquarters

Alec's POV

"Hey Alec."

"Yeah?"

What now?

"One of the guards says there's a storm forming. He's requesting to bring the troops in."

"Give him the affirmative."

"Got it."

It was a few minutes before Zach called for him again.

"Hey Alec, come look at this."

"What is it now?"

"I'm picking up two heat signatures moving up the southern beach. There appeared out of no where."

"Ok, radio the rest of the squad. We'll go check it out. The grunts can never do anything right."

Zach nodded before moving over to the radio.

"And tell them standard patrol armour."

"Affirmative."

"Zach."

His friend grinned and he smiled. They were a close knit group and thus informal. They would act formal to screw around with the 3 people that had been transferred to their unit. They knew the 3 were there to basically spy on them but besides their informality there was nothing wrong. The trio had reported to their boss multiple times but he didn't care.

As long as they did their jobs right their families would be safe and they would get paid. It wasn't that bad... But...

_I don't like having to catch innocents and basically sentence them to a painful death or worse..._

Alec and the 5 other 'main' members of the squad had been forced into their current job by a group of dark individuals.

It was either you joined and lived or resisted and your family was killed. They had been close friends then and now were even closer.

But the worst part of the job was that if they failed a mission a family member would suffer...

It took then a few minutes to get ready and get to where the two signatures were.

"It looks like they're heading for the ravine. Want to cut them off?"

"Yes."

The small ravine was the only way into the interior of the island, from the south side.

He was extremely surprised when a girl in armour walked around the bend. A boy in a tabard of some sort followed a moment later.

"Woah she's cute."

"Not right now Tony."

"But she is!"

"I didn't say she wasn't..." He sighed.

He motioned for them to set their guns to stun and to get into position.

Things had been going well up until that point.

_I swear those three are trying to kill us or make us fail!_

One of the trio had kicked a rock, sending it down the side in a loud clatter.

He immediately motioned for the unit to duck down and hid. Instead of listening to his orders the trio jumped up and let off a quick storm of shots.

He jumped up to see that they had shot at the boy who was now sprawled out on the ground behind the girl.

The blond looked up at them before the trio shot at her too. He gasped when she collapsed. Jacob had shot her heart.

He glared at the man.

"Sorry" said Jacob, though the look on his face said otherwise.

They slid down the side of the ravine, Jacob walking over to the boy.

All of them were shocked when the girl suddenly shot to her feet and impaled Jacob on her sword.

_I've never seen a sword like that one. I wonder what model it is?_

He snapped back to his senses when the girl shouted and charged then, killing one more of the trio.

_If we live this could solve some problems..._

They started to shoot at the girl which forced her on the defensive. But not before she killed the last of the trio.

_Well then, she's good, whoever she is._

They were slowly getting pushed back so he signaled for Jack to go grab the boy. He seemed to get the idea and ran around, grabbing the boy and dragging him away. They would let the girl escape but had to get the boy.

"S-Sab..."

"No! Kurapika!"

The girl had locked blades with four of them and wasstill pushing them back. He was forced to join the lock so that she didn't win. He immediately noticed her overwhelming presence.

_I feel like I'm near a born leader._

"Kurapika!"

_Damn it! Can't she see we're trying to save her?! I know Tony'd never try anything but some of the others could and I don't want to even think about what Morgan would do_.  
"Look we're trying to save you!"

Her head snapped towards him.

"We can say that one got away but if both did then our boss would kill or torture our families... I'm sorry but between this boy and them, family takes priority."  
I feel bad for the poor thing.

"Then take me! Leave him alone!"

_I can't let them get her! If Morgan got her... _  
"No! He's probably going to die anyway!"

"No he's not! Just take me!"

"No! They will torture you!"

"I don't care!"

_What?!_  
He looked at the girl in shock "Depending on what ward you're put in they'll..."

"I don't care" she growled.

"But they might rape you!"

"I don't care," stated the girl with an authoritative tone "as long as it isn't my worst enemy, who is dead now, then I DON'T CARE."

_Sh-She doesn't care?_  
He looked at her for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I won't try and run. I will do whatever I'm told."

He sighed in defeat, "Put the boy somewhere that isn't in the wind and rain."

The other men nodded picked up the boy and carried him away.

The two just stood there and watched each other for a moment, "I'm going to have to take your weapon and bind your hands..."

She nodded before stabbing her sword into the ground and hold her hands out in front of her.

_She's not even trying to escape_.  
"You aren't going to try and run?"

"It would go against my morals and the code of Chivalry. I said I would do whatever you say to do so I will."

_Her morals? A code? Chivalry? I thought that died thousands of years ago. Or at least the legend says so_.  
He nodded at her and attached some (surprisingly heavy) cuffs to her hands.

She looked at them, then back up at him when he moved.  
He smiled at sadly, "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He lunged towards her and hit a pressure point on her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

A minute later the rest of the squad returned.

_I can't believe it..._

"She didn't try and run or anything... She just stood there and did as she said she would."

"Yeah... I know. We all do. It's a shame that we will have to break her. She's a pretty one."

"And strong too. This sword is extremely heavy" said another as he struggled to pull the sword out of the ground.

_It's real!_

"Wow it is, and it's a real one as well. Not a lightsaber, darksaber or a vibro-weapon like most people that have swords carry now."

"But she make it through the torture? You know what Nicholas likes to do..."

"Yeah... but his wards better than Morgans...

_I probably going to regret this..._

"I know. I'm probably going to regret this later but I'm going to watch and see how long she lasts. Someone as strong as her deserves to be remembered... I want to be there when she falls."

^(He still thinks Kurapika's going to die)

They all agreed.

"Let's meet in the camera room. We can 'relieve' the droids from their duty for a bit."

He picked up the girl and started the walk back to the base.

_I never did learn her name. All I know is the beginning, Sab..._

The rest of his unit followed. They left the bodies of the trio behind. They would have another unit get them.

Approximately 20 minutes later.

After they arrived back at the base they had headed up to their headquarters and called Nicholas up.

He looked back down at the girl again. She kept muttering things like "I'm sorry" and "Shirou."

_Poor thing._

While they were fighting he hadn't realized it but the girl was quite short. Alec shook his head when he found himself thinking about how he found her small, well-toned body attractive.

He almost jumped when Nick came in.

He scowled and at look on the man's face when he saw the girl he was holding.

They all knew that the man loved to torture people and had been displeased when he received only two in the past month.

He (reluctantly) handed the girl over to Nicholas.

The man smiled sickly before turning around and walking back to his level.

They waited for him to reach the stairs before running down to the end of their level and into the control room. They deactivated the two droids before switching the cameras to Nick's level.

They were glad that his level was two below there's so he was just reaching out when they got the cameras up. They didn't know what cell he would put the girl in though they had an idea.

They were right and watched as the man went into the cell across from from his other two prisoners.

They switched the main screen to the camera that was in the cell.

He, Zach and Jonathan frowned when Nick stripped the girl down to her undergarments. It was a common procedure in torture but they didn't like it. He cringed when the man starting running his hands over the blond's body.

Nicholas didn't rape his 'victims' but he had molested a few.

_The poor girl... And she's not even awake yet._

It seemed that even though she was asleep the girl knew something was happening because she started to shiver and flinched.

He was almost relieved when the man chained the girl up and left.

It was almost unfortunate that she woke with a scream up a few minutes later due to getting shocked. Nick showed up shortly after that.

The rest of the day passed in a shocked blur; screaming, blood, swearing.

They couldn't believe the girl's resilience and resolve, let alone her healing abilities. But even though the small girl had a tough body and amazing healing powers her body itself could not keep up with her fiery heart and iron will.

They had thought about going and try to save the girl but their concern for their families stilled their feet.

Alex was about to yell at Joseph because he had got up and locked the door but Chris grabbed his attention. The man pointed to another camera then back at the girls.

A redheaded teen had burst into the base and was on a rampage.

"Saber!"

"Shirou!"

"So that's her name? Saber?"

"It seems like it."

"It's certainly fitting."

"Yeah, I just hope she lives. I mean... Just look at her!"

"Saber!"

"So this is the guy she was muttering about?"

"I guess so."

They watched as he went towards her cell where he engaged Nicholas. Shirou was able to strike Nicholas down but it wouldn't be forever but at least the girl would be safe.

Or not...

He almost cried when the girl died in the arms of the boy who turned out to be her lover.

They ignored the large group that has appeared out of nowhere.

But then the ever observant Chris caught the rest of the unit's attention. He rewound the video and made them listen.

The girl was alive!

Apparently she had so backup ability that froze her body if her main one couldn't keep up.

They hadn't realized how attached they had become to the girl until that moment.

They were happy that she would live and would be safe. Even more so since her will was intact, if anything the ordeal had made the girl more mad than anything.

* * *

Notes: I have a plan for them that I think anyone that likes any of them will like. And guys please leave a kudos or a comment. I would really appreciate.


	11. Aftemath

Summary: The aftermath of Saber's Torture.

Notes: What was Shirou looking at? Is it all over? What happened to Saber? Read on to find out and come on guys! Comment already! Or at least give a kudos! There's plenty of you coming back and revisiting! I write better if I you do! (Seriously it helps... Somehow...:/)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Shirou's POV

He finally was able to stab the man in the back.

He reached down and took hold of the man's wrist, breaking the gauntlet on it, which turned off whatever was making Saber scream. Standing up, he walked over to the cell the man had come out of.

He froze at what he saw.

Saber was suspended by her hands which were cuffed together and attached to a chain. Her feet were shackled to the floor so that she was stretched between the two chains; meaning that she had to stand on the tips of her toes and couldn't move much.

She had also been stripped down to her bra and underwear and someone had blindfolded her. But that was far far from the worst.

"S-Saber" he whispered.

The girl's head lolled to the side as she tried to lift her blindfolded head but couldn't.

"Sh-Shir-rou?"

He took a few slow, stuttered steps towards her.

"Sh-Shirou?"

Her slight frame was drenched in blood that was welling up from her torn body. Wires cut into her legs, stomach, back and chest; there were many stab wounds, slashes, whip marks and burns covering her entire body.

Her long blond hair was mostly red from the blood that was dripping down from her arms and one of her legs was bent into unnatural angle. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she started coughing from her efforts to speak.

He shook his head, running over to her and hugging her. Saber jerked away, stiffening, before she realized it was him and laid her head against his chest.

How could someone do this to her?!

"I'm sorry Saber! It's all over now!" he cried "You're safe now Saber! I'm so sorry!"

"It-t's al-l-r-righ-ht Sh-Shir-rou. I-I kn-new y-you w-wou-uld c-come."

He stepped back and took the bloodstained blindfold from her face.

There was a long bloody scar that stretched from her just above her left eye, across it and down the left side of her face.

She looked at him with pain filled but gentle, loving eyes, her unbroken spirit shining through.

He bent down used his tracing ability to make the wires wires shatter.

He felt her shudder.

He grabbed his swords and started to break the chains on her feet then her hands. Saber collapsed into the pool of blood, her blood, when the chain holding her hands broke.

He managed to partly catch her and gently pulled her up into his lap as he slowly sat down on the bloody floor. She shakily brought one of her cuffed hands up towards his face. The cuffs were cutting deep into her skin. It will probably take a doctor to get them out, he realized

He gently took the bloody hand and held it to his cheek.

"I'm s-sorry I m-made y-you w-worry Sh-Shirou. Pl-Please forg-give me."

"It's me that should be asking for forgiveness. I should have been there, I should have gotten here sooner, I..."

"Shirou," gasped Saber as her broken leg was snapped back into place by Avalon "y-you d-didn-n't d-do anyth-thing wrong."

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Ahsoka saw Shirou's reaction to what was in the cell and steeled herself as she walked away from the group. She had to see her friend but what she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life. She collapsed in the doorway and stared in shock, her mind numb.

: Ahsoka are you alright?: asked Aayla

: Y-Yes, b-but S-Saber...:

Ahsoka's mind just frozen. She stared ahead of her, watching the scene unfold.

Shirou was looking at Saber with a mix of horror and pain frozen on his face.

Saber was hanging from her chained hands, her feet shackled to the floor. One of legs was broken and bent into an unnatural position.

And she was covered in blood, so much blood. There was so much that it was dripping off of her, like water, into an already large pool at her feet.

She was covered in wires that were digging into her skin; stab wounds, slashes and whip marks covered her body, all them bleeding furiously.

"I'm sorry Saber! It's all over now!" Shirou cried after he had run up and hugged her. "You're safe now Saber! I'm so sorry!"

"I"It-t's al-lr-righ-ht Sh-Shir-rou. I-I kn-new y-you w-wou-uld c-come."

Shirou stepped back and took the bloody blindfold from her face. When Saber looked at Shirou, there was no blame in her eyes, just a startling gentleness, love and pain, a lot of pain.

Shirou removed the wires then started to hack at the shackles on her feet then the ones that suspended her from the ceiling by her hands. Those split in two so she was free but still had cuffs on her hands. They both fell to the floor. Shirou pulled Saber into his lap.

"I'm s-so s-sorry I m-made y-you worry Sh-Shirou. Pl-Please forgive me."

"It's me that should be asking for forgiveness. I should have been there, I should have gotten here sooner, I..."

"Shir-rou," Saber gasped as her broken leg was snapped back together "y-you d-did n-n-othing w-wrong."

* * *

Aayla's POV

Aayla had saw Shirou's reaction and Ahsoka collapse.

: Hey Ahsoka are you all right?:

: Y-Yes, b-but S-Saber...:

Something wasn't right so she motioned to the others. What they saw made her gasp. Her and Anakin grabbed Makie and Suzie, turned them around and pushed them behind them so that they didn't see what had happened to Saber.

She looked over and saw Henry and Rika holding each other, Renamon gripping her heart and Terriermon staggering in shock, Lopmon had passed out. Mustang had the look of a deadman on his face while Ed had fell to the ground, shaking while holding one of the bars so he didn't fallback and pass out.

She looked back up, Shirou was moving slowly towards Saber. His stricken face made her want to hug him and tell him it was ok but she knew it wasn't.

Saber was in the middle of the dark room.

Her condition was horrendous.

She had been stripped down to her bra and underwear and was blindfolded. She was covered in stab wounds, slash marks, burns from an electrical whip and there were wires all over her torn body, digging in and bleeding.

She recognized what they were for, "They electrocuted her Anakin... Electrocuted."

"Those bastards!" Anakin tightened his fist.

"That must have hurt like hell... Look at the setup they used... that many wires... and all in sensitive places and/or over a large area... And they blindfolded her! That's one of the worst things to do to a knight. Not being able to see... What happened to her was probably many times worse then what happened to me and that's being conservative... you guys know how much it hurt when I was tortured by Bane."

She had did some research into torture techniques after her incident with Cad Bane.

"Yeah, I remember, I blacked out after she sent the memories, most of us did, it took forever for us to go through then."

"I didn't do much better either," said Anakin as he clinched his fist "I only was able to tolerate it for a few minutes. How long was she here?"

"Two hours." Said Lux in shock.

Thank the force that Padme listened to me and stayed at Lux's place.

"She stood that for two whole hours?" asked Ed after he read the memory that Aayla sent him

"I would have blacked out after a few seconds max."

Aayla had sent everyone her memory of being tortured.

"Even I would have gave in if that happened to me" whispered Killua.

They looked at him in shock. They knew his background with electricity.

"I can tell how much electricity was used by the residue in the air. The strongest shock you received was around 90,000 volts, more than enough to kill the average person. She received upwards of 700,000 volts."

Terriermon gasped "That's over double the world record on our Earth!"

"Terriermon's right... the highest recorded shock that someone survived was only 340,000 volts and that was for a split second. He was in the hospital for a while. But that aside..." Henry trailed off.

"That poor girl" said Mustang.

"+90% people die if they are exposed to 11,000 volts..." said Killua.

"So she survived enough electricity to kill at least 64 people..." said Ging.

"Unbelievable" said Chihaya.

The rest of the crew nodded. The girls just looked at each other in shock. They knew that that amount of electricity would have blown one of their ships out of the water with ease.

The two newcomers shivered, Kirito clinched his hand.

They looked back to see Shirou take the blindfold off Saber. Her eyes looked like they were ablaze due to the intensity of her emotions.

It wasn't hard to see the pain in them but there also was an overwhelming amount gentleness and love in them, overriding the pain.

That's what got them.

Her gaze as she looked at Shirou contained no sign of anger, hate and blame, only a softness, a gentleness and a love and will so strong that she would sacrifice herself protect who and what she loved, even if it cost her her life. She didn't blame him, or any of them, for her condition at all.

It surprised them to see Saber showing emotions like this. She still usually had a hard edge to her eyes, not giving anything away. But If you looked hard enough it was still there mixed in with everything else.

Most people thought she was cold, mean even but they were wrong.

When Shirou started to remove the wires she looked up at them. Her eyes grew a little brighter as a bit of sadness crept into them. Then her gaze flared; gone was the gentleness and love, replaced with a burning hatred, anger and fury.

A bloody snarl crept onto Saber's face.

That, combined with her condition nearly scared them to death.

They had forgot to move the body.

Saber suddenly shuddered and closed her eyes. She opened them and they were once again filled with love and kindness.

It scared them that her emotions could change so quickly.

Shirou broke the final chain and Saber started to fall to the floor, she was too weak to stand on one leg, but was caught by Shirou who sat down and gently pulled her into his lap.

She raised a shaking hand towards him, which he took and held to his cheek. She started to blame herself, stating that she "shouldn't have made him worry" and asked for him to forgive her.

He said that it was himself that should be asking for forgiveness.

He started to blame himself for her getting tortured but she softly but firmly told him that it was not his fault.

They then heard a large snap and Saber gasped as her broken leg snapped into a more natural position.

She whispered something else to Shirou, causing him to start yelling at her. Saber's eyes closed and her chest stilled. He picked her up bridal style and started to carry her towards the door.

"Is she dead?" asked Ed in shock.

I though he said she couldn't die!

"No she just shut down her body so that she till she is able regain a bit of energy instead Avalon stealing it from me. She doesn't like to syphon off energy off of me and/or other people and that's what Avalon was trying to do."

He looked around before adding "Can someone grab her armour and Caliburn? It's over there." He nodded his head.

"I'll get it" said Aayla.

They slowly made their way up to the surface and to the bay, where the girls reformed their ships halves.

Kongo went back to the inlet to get the wolves, Delta Squad and Kurapika while the others started ahead.

Anakin was on his com, telling Yularen to ready the best medical equipment. He also told Yularen to get send the gunships in and to get the med. clones ready ASAP.

* * *

Yularen set about giving the clones their orders, but he was troubled. Anakin hadn't given him the name of who's hurt nor how bad and that's what worried him. Who was hurt? He had also requested for an unusually number of gunships. And requesting all the medical personnel that he had made him worried. Yularen was also working on Anakin's last request, call the Jedi Counsel and link them through to the communications center that they had apparently setup at Lux's House. He was allowed to listen if he wanted. He was seriously thinking about doing so.

What in the world is going on?

* * *

A few minutes later, Lux's House

Anakin was pacing around the holotable and it was giving everyone else a headache.

"Can you please calm down Ani?"

"Yeah you're worse than Terriermon and his random outbursts."

"Hey, I resent that Ed!"

"Sure you do, you little comedian."

"Momentai."

"Hey stop taking my word Killua!"

Who are all these people? Thought the Admiral.

Killua made a face then promptly took off as Terriermon flew at him.

Terriermon was disappearing off the screen when Master Yoda, Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli appeared.

"Call us here, you did."

"Yes Master Yoda" said Anakin

"We completed the mission but we need you to set up a room in medical wing and get the best Jedi Healers available now."

Aayla decided to butt in "We can explain later but we need the facilities to be ready add soon as we reach the temple."

"Me and Luminara as well as Barriss will look after whoever is hurt."

"Never mention, who's hurt, you did."

"Saber."

The two masters looked at Yoda. They didn't know who Saber was (Yoda is the only master that knows besides Windu).

Yoda looked slightly shocked for a moment before saying "Worry not, taken care of, everything will be."

(Anakin had filled him in on what Shirou and Saber had said earlier)

With that the three masters left.

Yularen cleared his throat "Who's this Saber Master Skywalker?"

"There's no time to explain right now but you'll meet her in a bit..."

"Ok sir. The gunships will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Admiral."

He nodded then signed off.

"Ok, so. Who wants to go get Shirou and Saber?"

Everyone cringed.

"W-What happened to S-Saber?" Came a soft voice from the stairs.

It was Kurapika.

Aayla signed then walked past the boy, motioning for him to follow her into the gardens.

At Shirou's insistence they had placed Saber in the shade a large tree.

He had told them "Saber loves nature and being outside is always relaxing to her, when no one was trying to kill her that is."

Aayla told him to be quiet and he had to cover his mouth at what he saw; Saber's broken body lying in the grass with Shirou staring at the clouds nearby.

: Is she dead!?:

: No Shirou says she has entered some sort of state that I'm not going to try and explain. But don't worry, she will be fine.:

: What...:

: You will find out so enough.:

They walked back in.

"Is that what would have happened to me if they had took me?"

"If they had taken you, you would be dead right now."

He gulped, shaken, would I really have died?

The gunships arrived a few minutes later.

It took a bit of coaxing from Iona and Haruna to get the two kids to get in the gunship.

* * *

On board the Resolute

On the way out of the base Anakin had stopped at one of the panels and had taken all the security footage for the past few days.

They had found the footage of Saber being tortured and were going to watch it to see what had happened to her, they how it might help them heal her as well as comfort her if needed. The problem was that all everyone that had been there(on the islands) wanted to see it. They all wanted to know what happened to her. What had caused her to look the way she did now? The Delta Squad was not there but the Admiral was.

They were in the room next to Sabers so that Shirou could watch and still be close to Saber while not giving her some nightmare due to what they might hear. The kids had wanted to watch it as well and had 'pestered' them until they said yes.

Anakin switched between different cameras to find one that they could see with. They found the perfect one.

All the cells had cameras that pointed right towards the middle of the cage. They were about 1/4 the way in the a few feet to the side, giving them a disturbing good view.

They picked up at the point that Saber was waking up.

* * *

Notes: So what happened to Saber to get her like that? (I only wrote the certain parts.) IS everything over? Was that really the Deathwatch? I don't know how I wrote this chapter. I love Saber but for some reason I choose her... :( well I know why I choose her...Anyway...


	12. What Happened?

Summary: So what all happened to Saber? Will she make it? Wants on the cameras? What are Kirito, Asuna and Yui going to do? Do the others know about Yui yet? Will they keep her a secret?

Notes: This was posted at about 10:00pm here. Sorry for being late but I just got back from a trip.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

On board the Resolute, Raxus air space

"Are you sure you guys want to watch this?"

"Yes Miss. Aayla" said Gon

"You too Killua?"

"Yeah."

They had asked everyone under 15 the same question. They knew it wasn't going to be pretty to watch.

She nodded before turning back to the two new kids.

"So how did you two get there?"

"We don't know" said Kirito "We were playing a game when the server crashed and we were sent here."

"You really think this is another dimension?" Asked Asuna.

"Yes I know it is."

"How so?'

"Because a few of the people here have heard of Nerve Gear and the SAO incident but left a year in."

"Oh..."

"I still don't believe it" said Kirito.

Yui had enough, she flew out of Asuna's hair into Kirito's face.

"She's telling the truth!"

"Yui!"

"Yui!"

"That wasn't a server crash! Something severed though the server wall and caused a hole. We were sucked into it!"

"Sounds like Parallelmon again Anakin.

"Umm, can we do introductions later cause Shirou is getting mad. The longer he's away from Saber the worse he'll get" called Nightrun.

"Well, we can go over it when we get to the temple. For now let's get this over with so that we can help Saber."

They nodded and entered the room that everyone else was in.

Anakin walked over to the HoloTV and entered the data file for the camera they chose.

They had to skip a day to find Saber. They set it to the moment she started to gain consciousness.

* * *

At first Saber rolled head rolled around a bit. Then she tried moving one of her hands but of course she couldn't, then she moved the other. That didn't work so she yanked her hand. Some of them jumped a bit when her eyes flew open and she left out a muffled scream in surprise.

For a brief moment the chains had glowed due to electricity flowing through them. They saw her tense and test the chains again. The blond yelpped. After that a shadow appeared. They heard a man say "Well look who's up, you were only out for a few minutes. Impressive, but you're going to be wishing you had just stayed out real soon." The man walked into the room. It was the same one Shirou had killed.

There was some muffled yelling in the background.

"Shut up already you little heathens!"

The yelling stopped.

The man pulled out a vibro-whip and a lightwhip.

* * *

"That's a lightwhip!" Shouted Aayla.

"What's a lightwhip?" Asked Lux.

"It's basically long, flexible lightsaber" said Ahsoka.

Lux gasped.

Anakin clenched his fist "Those bastards."

* * *

The vibro-whip began to crackle.

"You will tell me what I want to know and do what I say or Iwill punish you."

The man licked his lips and sneered at Saber.

The knight glared at the man.

He raised the whips and struck her.

Saber let out a muffled cry.

The Vibro-whip had cut her left shoulder open to the bone while electrocuting her and the lightwhip had wrapped around her leg at the calf and almost severed off her leg. The man started to grin but it faded as the wounds glowed briefly and disappeared. He stated grinning again.

* * *

The nine plus Killua knew what the man had thought. He was thinking that her healing herself would just make breaking her will even better.

* * *

"That was a light warning to how much pain is to come. Now I am going to remove the gag and ask you some questions that you willanswer."

The man walked up to Saber and removed the gag but as soon as he finished untying it, Saber launched as far forward as she could, ignoring the shock the chains gave her, and head-butted the man in the chin.

* * *

It had surprised them when she did that.

* * *

The man took a step back and rubbed his chin before speaking

The man eyed Saber.

"That actually hurt a bit. Full of spirit I see. I like women who have strong wills. But I will break you all the same."

"You will never break me" spat Saber in reply.

"Oh we'll see about that," said the man as he grabbed Saber's face.

She gave him a death glare

"We'll see."

Then he turned and walk a few feet away.

They heard a faint voice in the background say "Break her will or kill her Nicholas. It's your choice, but in all honesty she'd be better off dead. After all she despises me."

* * *

"That person, whoever it is, knows Saber?!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Shirou do you know who that was?"

"No clue."

* * *

The man, Nicholas, raised the whips to strike Saber again, "What is your name?"

"I will never tell you."

They watched as Saber braced for the pain.

The whips cracked against her stomach and thigh electrocuting her and cutting deep into her leg. Once again they healed.

Not a sound.

The vibro-whip was raised again.

"How did you get here?"

No response.

The whip lashed her cheek, causing her to spit blood.

Still not a sound.

* * *

Killua felt a moment of deja vu.

* * *

Nicholas turned a dial on the vibro-whip, "A tough one ay? That's not going to work dear."

He started to circle her, "I will break you no matter what. Breaking people like you is my specialty. You will bow before me. You will scream. You will beg for mercy. You will beg me to kill you."

Saber braced again, shutting her eyes and preparing for the strike they all knew was coming. This time he struck Saber's back with the lightwhip. The blond didn't let out a single sound. Nicholas whipped every part of Saber's body.

After each time he turned up the dial on the vibro-whip a bit more. Each time it cut deep into Saber's body, but Avalon would heal her.

Saber didn't scream. Not once, though it looked like she had come close to trying when the vibro-whip had wrapped around her throat cutting it and making her choke on blood. Then the

vibro-whip reached full power reached its max.

The man whistled, "Wow, you really are a tough one. I've only had to turn my vibro-whip all the way up three times before. This will not do. You seem to be healing yourself quickly so I'm going to go get something that would kill most women, and won't allow you time to heal yourself."

Nicholas as he walked over to the door. Saber opened her eyes and watched the man. All her the marks she had received were already gone. They heard a banging in the hallway. Saber looked up in shock.

* * *

"She's looking at us" clarified Asuna, Kirito was sulking a bit, "the banging was him hitting a panel for the light that for our cell."

* * *

Saber growled.

The door opened again.

Now Nicholas come in with had what looked like a jumbled pile of rods and wires. He walked behind Saber so that she couldn't see what he was doing. He was also in the camera's blind spot. Saber shivered. She looked at over at the kids.

* * *

"She looked at us again. It felt like it had suddenly dropped 20 degrees."

"Bloodlust" said Killua "It must have been bloodlust."

They all got a bad feeling.

* * *

Saber sent the kids a defiant look before switching her attention back to listening to whatever Nicholas was doing.

They could hear metal scraping and a hammer in the background.

After a few minutes Nickolas got up, "I hope you enjoyed your little break because you're mine now."

They heard him drag something up Saber.

Saber screamed as Nicholas grabbed her from behind and put a heavy blindfold over her eyes. He then grabbed her head and wrenched it backwards, almost breaking her neck.

"You're going to enjoy this." Nicholas said sarcastically.

They felt shivers run up their spines.

Nickolas let go and they heard metal grinding against the floor.

Saber visibly tensed.

They watched as Nicholas slid the metal thing from earlier between Sabers legs.

She began struggling.

Nicholas took the wires that were attached to the bars and wrapped them around her legs, all the way up to the middle of her thigh. He also hung another, slightly curved bar, down her back, even more wires steamed from it. Nicholas slowly wound them around Saber's arms, back, stomach and chest. Saber shuddered

Nicholas walked in front of her.

They gasped at what he did next. (They didn't see it because Shirou destroyed it when he traced the wires.)

Nicholas bent down and attach something to the metal bar between Saber's legs.

Saber gasped, another metal piece was now attached v-shaped frame. It split off the top of the mainframe on both sides, went up to her navel then curved down and went between her legs, looked like it stopped at the the sensitive spot. (All the women/girls cringed and the men gasped) Saber tried jerking away while Nicholas attached the thing but all that got her was a shock from the chain attached to her hands. It was a small shock but all the wires on her body picked it up an amplified it.

"You like that don't you" said Nicholas, you could hear him smirk from his voice.

"It's the best way to break strong willed women. I've only used it twice before though and both were Jedi.

* * *

The three jedi gasped.

"It can't be!"

"Pre Vizsla?!"

"I thought he was decapitated by Darth Maul!"

"No it's not him."

"Then who is it?!"

(I don't know if he has actually tortured Jedi before but if fits his hate for them so...)

"Who is this person?!"

"Is it even the Deathwatch?!"

* * *

"One died from the pain after a few minutes and the other was spitting blood, begging for mercy within seconds, all on low power. And you're no Jedi even if you are special" he sneered.

Saber closed her eyes, bracing herself.

He turned it on.

They watched as Saber fought to keep herself from screaming but it was too much.

She had let out a single tear before she jerked her head up, her hair flying around her, and let out a heart wrenching scream. (Think of Cheza from Wolf's Rain screaming but a little less high in pitch.)

: SHIROU! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! ARRRGG!:

* * *

"What the heck?!"

"That scream sounded like"

"Cheza's scream when Blood Moon was killed by the bounty hunters!"

"Urg, at least it doesn't hurt near as much as the first time."

"How did she do that?"

"Her mental signal must have been so strong that it ingrained itself into the video."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, they do travel in waves, it must have been the right frequency to be picked up and transmitted."

They turn their attention fully back to the video. What happened next and thereafter made them want to run and hide in some dark corner.

* * *

Saber screamed till her lungs collapsed, causing the scream to end abruptly for a moment as she spat up a mouthful of blood. Avalon healed her and she hung her head in exhaustion till she couldn't stand the pain and began screaming again.

He turned it off.

Saber had had to go through 11 whole, pain filled minutes till Nicholas turned it off. Avalon was quickly healing her body so there were no wounds but her body was still shaking from the leftover electrical current that was still coursing through her.

Nicholas walked over to Saber and took off the blindfold.

"You know you're lucky that it's my unit you were captured by. Most the others rape the women they capture."

Saber took sharp breath, "That wouldn't work on me" she said in a pain filled voice,

"You can break every bone in my body, rip out my heart out, even rape me. Nothing will break me."

Saber looked up and and gave him the same defiant stare she had first given the kids. She could sense the shock from the two kids and man alike.(The people watching were shocked as well)

"You" Saber repeated as blood dripped from her mouth "will never break me."

She spat blood onto his face.

Nicholas looked at her in shock, before walking slowly back to the machine and glaring at her.

Saber tried the chains again.

"Let's see if the maximum power will do. By all rights you should be dead by now. If this doesn't kill you or at least break you I'll have to use another method."

The watchers cringed.

He turned it on.

: SHIROU!:

They kept repeating this cycle for a while. Nicholas would turn it on and watch Saber scream as her body convulsed at the electricity and pain, her bones audibly snapped when the muscles pulled too tight, but Avalon did it's job.

Nicholas turned it off and walked up to Saber and looked at her broken body and glared at her when she spit blood on his armour. Then he pulled out a darksaber. He slashed her legs, stabbed her chest, he sliced open her arms. He also got the whips out and alternated between the three weapons. The wounds healed (but it was slightly slower than before) but she was still covered in blood.

They repeated the cycle over and over and over.

Then he smirked and started circling Saber, "Lets see if you can live up to your claims."

Pulling out his Darksaber Nicholas stabbed Saber in the back, impaling her heart on its blade. He pushed it so far in that it came out he chest. He let go of it, leaving it stuck in her body, and walked back the the machine and turned in on.

: SHIROU! PLEASE! HELP ME! PLEASE! ARRRRGG! SHIR-ROU!:

A pool of blood was forming around her.

She would try to break the chains holding her but with even when she pulled with all her strength she couldn't break them.

He continued torture her.

She didn't break.

The pool of blood grew.

Saber steeled herself for one last attempt at breaking the chains.

Nothing.

After about 20 minutes of torturing Saber, with the darksaber still stuck in her chest, Nicholas relented a bit and pulled it out.

"You really don't want to die do you miss? Just give in already."

He started whipping her again.

Soon her visible wounds stopped healing.

* * *

"What was she doing!?"

"She was doing what was right to her at the moment."

"Ignore Ed but could you explain what you mean?"

"Avalon uses Prana to heal her. She usually has a huge store of it but had to use a lot of it during the war and hasn't recovered much of it. So she had to set Avalon to heal only life threatening wounds so that she doesn't enter the state she's in now. Though the wounds can't kill her they can force her to have to retreat back into Avalon itself. Luckily she entered her deathlike state instead of that. Though she was no where near that. The one thing i don't get is why she did that so early? She must have been more drained than she let on."

"Into Avalon? Luckily?"

"Avalon is also a parallel universe that only she, and people she wishes to, can enter. She heals faster there but the problem there is time itself, a minute there could be a century here or only a second. She can't control it. But in her "death" state she slowly steals energy from the environment around her. Aka plants, animals and people. And is then able to use Avalon again."

"That's lucky indeed then I suppose."

"So that's why you had us put her outside by the tree?"

"Partly, yes."

* * *

"So," said Nicholas as he took out Sabers gag "we're going to try this again. What is your name?"

The blond growled.

"Thats not very ladylike."

"Saber!"

Saber gasped and lunged forward, "Shirou!"

"So your name is Saber?" Asked Nicholas as he reached for something on this arm. "I like that. Saber. It's a nice name for a strong, beautiful woman."

He started pushing a few buttons "How about we guide him here Saber?"

The others gulped they knew from the scream they had heard that this wasn't going to be good.

Nicholas hit another button on the gauntlet and Saber received the worst shock so far.

Saber arched her back in pain and screamed.

"Saber!"

"SH-SHIROU!"

Nicholas slashed she side again.

She screamed even louder.

He turned it off then walked over to the door, "I'll be back for you after I've kill your boyfriend right in front of your eyes."

Saber glared at him as he stepped out in the hallway.

They saw the shadow hold its wrist and press a button.

Saber started screaming again.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. He didn't turn it off.

Her scream started in raise in pitch.

* * *

Blossom and Nightrun had to cover their ears.

* * *

They watched as Shirou's shadow appeared. They knew what happened after that but left it on so that the wolves and Kurapika could see what happened, plus they wouldn't be able to stand it again.

Aayla was about to leave when Kurapika and the wolves started yelling.

She hurried over to them.

They had her rewind it a minute.

She didn't see it until they pointed it out. The shadow that was Nicholas's getting up. She got the others. This was not good.

On board the Resolute, Raxus air space

"Are you sure you guys want to watch this?"

"Yes Miss. Aayla" said Gon

"You to Killua?"

"Yeah."

They had asked everyone under 15 the same question. They knew it wasn't going to be pretty to watch.

She nodded before turning back to the two new kids.

"So how did you two get there?"

"We don't know" said Kirito "We were playing a game when the server crashed and we were sent here."

"You really think this is another dimension?" Asked Asuna.

"Yes I know it is."

"How so?'

"Because a few of the people here have heard of Nerve Gear and the SAO incident but left a year in."

"Oh..."

"I still don't believe it" said Kirito.

Yui had enough, she flew out of Asuna's hair into Kirito's face.

"She's telling the truth!"

"Yui!"

"Yui!"

"That wasn't a server crash! Something severed though the server wall and caused a hole. We were sucked into it!"

"Sounds like Parallelmon again Anakin.

"Umm, can we do introductions later cause Shirou is getting mad. The longer he's away from Saber the worse he'll get" called Nightrun.

"Well, we can go over it when we get to the temple. For now let's get this over with so that we can help Saber."

They nodded and entered the room that everyone else was in.

Anakin walked over to the HoloTV and entered the data file for the camera they chose.

They had to skip a day to find Saber. They set it to the moment she started to gain consciousness.

* * *

At first Saber rolled head rolled around a bit. Then she tried moving one of her hands but of course she couldn't, then she moved the other. That didn't work so she yanked her hand. Some of them jumped a bit when her eyes flew open and she left out a muffled scream in surprise.

For a brief moment the chains had glowed due to electricity flowing through them. They saw her tense and test the chains again. The blond yelpped. After that a shadow appeared. They heard a man say "Well look who's up, you were only out for a few minutes. Impressive, but you're going to be wishing you had just stayed out real soon." The man walked into the room. It was the same one Shirou had killed.

There was some muffled yelling in the background.

"Shut up already you little heathens!"

The yelling stopped.

The man pulled out a vibro-whip and a lightwhip.

* * *

"That's a lightwhip!" Shouted Aayla.

"What's a lightwhip?" Asked Lux.

"It's basically long, flexible lightsaber" said Ahsoka.

Lux gasped.

Anakin clenched his fist "Those bastards."

* * *

The vibro-whip began to crackle.

"You will tell me what I want to know and do what I say or Iwill punish you."

The man licked his lips and sneered at Saber.

The knight glared at the man.

He raised the whips and struck her.

Saber let out a muffled cry.

The Vibro-whip had cut her left shoulder open to the bone while electrocuting her and the lightwhip had wrapped around her leg at the calf and almost severed off her leg. The man started to grin but it faded as the wounds glowed briefly and disappeared. He stated grinning again.

* * *

The nine plus Killua knew what the man had thought. He was thinking that her healing herself would just make breaking her will even better.

* * *

"That was a light warning to how much pain is to come. Now I am going to remove the gag and ask you some questions that you willanswer."

The man walked up to Saber and removed the gag but as soon as he finished untying it, Saber launched as far forward as she could, ignoring the shock the chains gave her, and head-butted the man in the chin.

* * *

It had surprised them when she did that.

* * *

The man took a step back and rubbed his chin before speaking

The man eyed Saber.

"That actually hurt a bit. Full of spirit I see. I like women who have strong wills. But I will break you all the same."

"You will never break me" spat Saber in reply.

"Oh we'll see about that," said the man as he grabbed Saber's face.

She gave him a death glare

"We'll see."

Then he turned and walk a few feet away.

They heard a faint voice in the background say "Break her will or kill her Nicholas. It's your choice, but in all honesty she'd be better off dead. After all she despises me."

* * *

"That person, whoever it is, knows Saber?!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Shirou do you know who that was?"

"No clue."

* * *

The man, Nicholas, raised the whips to strike Saber again, "What is your name?"

"I will never tell you."

They watched as Saber braced for the pain.

The whips cracked against her stomach and thigh electrocuting her and cutting deep into her leg. Once again they healed.

Not a sound.

The vibro-whip was raised again.

"How did you get here?"

No response.

The whip lashed her cheek, causing her to spit blood.

Still not a sound.

* * *

Killua felt a moment of deja vu.

* * *

Nicholas turned a dial on the vibro-whip, "A tough one ay? That's not going to work dear."

He started to circle her, "I will break you no matter what. Breaking people like you is my specialty. You will bow before me. You will scream. You will beg for mercy. You will beg me to kill you."

Saber braced again, shutting her eyes and preparing for the strike they all knew was coming. This time he struck Saber's back with the lightwhip. The blond didn't let out a single sound. Nicholas whipped every part of Saber's body.

After each time he turned up the dial on the vibro-whip a bit more. Each time it cut deep into Saber's body, but Avalon would heal her.

Saber didn't scream. Not once, though it looked like she had come close to trying when the vibro-whip had wrapped around her throat cutting it and making her choke on blood. Then the

vibro-whip reached full power reached its max.

The man whistled, "Wow, you really are a tough one. I've only had to turn my vibro-whip all the way up three times before. This will not do. You seem to be healing yourself quickly so I'm going to go get something that would kill most women, and won't allow you time to heal yourself."

Nicholas as he walked over to the door. Saber opened her eyes and watched the man. All her the marks she had received were already gone. They heard a banging in the hallway. Saber looked up in shock.

* * *

"She's looking at us" clarified Asuna, Kirito was sulking a bit, "the banging was him hitting a panel for the light that for our cell."

* * *

Saber growled.

The door opened again.

Now Nicholas come in with had what looked like a jumbled pile of rods and wires. He walked behind Saber so that she couldn't see what he was doing. He was also in the camera's blind spot. Saber shivered. She looked at over at the kids.

* * *

"She looked at us again. It felt like it had suddenly dropped 20 degrees."

"Bloodlust" said Killua "It must have been bloodlust."

They all got a bad feeling.

* * *

Saber sent the kids a defiant look before switching her attention back to listening to whatever Nicholas was doing.

They could hear metal scraping and a hammer in the background.

After a few minutes Nickolas got up, "I hope you enjoyed your little break because you're mine now."

They heard him drag something up Saber.

Saber screamed as Nicholas grabbed her from behind and put a heavy blindfold over her eyes. He then grabbed her head and wrenched it backwards, almost breaking her neck.

"You're going to enjoy this." Nicholas said sarcastically.

They felt shivers run up their spines.

Nickolas let go and they heard metal grinding against the floor.

Saber visibly tensed.

They watched as Nicholas slid the metal thing from earlier between Sabers legs.

She began struggling.

Nicholas took the wires that were attached to the bars and wrapped them around her legs, all the way up to the middle of her thigh. He also hung another, slightly curved bar, down her back, even more wires steamed from it. Nicholas slowly wound them around Saber's arms, back, stomach and chest. Saber shuddered

Nicholas walked in front of her.

They gasped at what he did next. (They didn't see it because Shirou destroyed it when he traced the wires.)

Nicholas bent down and attach something to the metal bar between Saber's legs.

Saber gasped, another metal piece was now attached v-shaped frame. It split off the top of the mainframe on both sides, went up to her navel then curved down and went between her legs, looked like it stopped at the the sensitive spot. (All the women/girls cringed and the men gasped) Saber tried jerking away while Nicholas attached the thing but all that got her was a shock from the chain attached to her hands. It was a small shock but all the wires on her body picked it up an amplified it.

"You like that don't you" said Nicholas, you could hear him smirk from his voice.

"It's the best way to break strong willed women. I've only used it twice before though and both were Jedi.

* * *

The three jedi gasped.

"It can't be!"

"Pre Vizsla?!"

"I thought he was decapitated by Darth Maul!"

"No it's not him."

"Then who is it?!"

(I don't know if he has actually tortured Jedi before but it fits his hate for them so...)

"Who is this person?!"

"Is it even the Deathwatch?!"

* * *

"One died from the pain after a few minutes and the other was spitting blood, begging for mercy within seconds, all on low power. And you're no Jedi even if you are special" he sneered.

Saber closed her eyes, bracing herself.

He turned it on.

They watched as Saber fought to keep herself from screaming but it was too much.

She had let out a single tear before she jerked her head up, her hair flying around her, and let out a heart wrenching scream. (Think of Cheza from Wolf's Rain screaming but a little less high in pitch.)

: SHIROU! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! ARRRGG!:

* * *

"What the heck?!"

"That scream sounded like"

"Cheza's scream when Blood Moon was killed by the bounty hunters!"

"Urg, at least it doesn't hurt near as much as the first time."

"How did she do that?"

"Her mental signal must have been so strong that it ingrained itself into the video."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, they do travel in waves, it must have been the right frequency to be picked up and transmitted."

They turn their attention fully back to the video. What happened next and thereafter made them want to run and hide in some dark corner.

* * *

Saber screamed till her lungs collapsed, causing the scream to end abruptly for a moment as she spat up a mouthful of blood. Avalon healed her and she hung her head in exhaustion till she couldn't stand the pain and began screaming again.

He turned it off.

Saber had had to go through 11 whole, pain filled minutes till Nicholas turned it off. Avalon was quickly healing her body so there were no wounds but her body was still shaking from the leftover electrical current that was still coursing through her.

Nicholas walked over to Saber and took off the blindfold.

"You know you're lucky that it's my unit you were captured by. Most the others rape the women they capture."

Saber took sharp breath, "That wouldn't work on me" she said in a pain filled voice,

"You can break every bone in my body, rip out my heart out, even rape me. Nothing will break me."

Saber looked up and and gave him the same defiant stare she had first given the kids. She could sense the shock from the two kids and man alike.(The people watching were shocked as well)

"You" Saber repeated as blood dripped from her mouth "will never break me."

She spat blood onto his face.

Nicholas looked at her in shock, before walking slowly back to the machine and glaring at her.

Saber tried the chains again.

"Let's see if the maximum power will do. By all rights you should be dead by now. If this doesn't kill you or at least break you I'll have to use another method."

The watchers cringed.

He turned it on.

: SHIROU!:

They kept repeating this cycle for a while. Nicholas would turn it on and watch Saber scream as her body convulsed at the electricity and pain, her bones audibly snapped when the muscles pulled too tight, but Avalon did it's job.

Nicholas turned it off and walked up to Saber and looked at her broken body and glared at her when she spit blood on his armour. Then he pulled out a darksaber. He slashed her legs, stabbed her chest, he sliced open her arms. He also got the whips out and alternated between the three weapons. The wounds healed (but it was slightly slower than before) but she was still covered in blood.

They repeated the cycle over and over and over.

Then he smirked and started circling Saber, "Lets see if you can live up to your claims."

Pulling out his Darksaber Nicholas stabbed Saber in the back, impaling her heart on its blade. He pushed it so far in that it came out he chest. He let go of it, leaving it stuck in her body, and walked back the the machine and turned in on.

: SHIROU! PLEASE! HELP ME! PLEASE! ARRRRGG! SHIR-ROU!:

A pool of blood was forming around her.

She would try to break the chains holding her but with even when she pulled with all her strength she couldn't break them.

He continued torture her.

She didn't break.

The pool of blood grew.

Saber steeled herself for one last attempt at breaking the chains.

Nothing.

After about 20 minutes of torturing Saber, with the darksaber still stuck in her chest, Nicholas relented a bit and pulled it out.

"You really don't want to die do you miss? Just give in already."

He started whipping her again.

Soon her visible wounds stopped healing.

* * *

"What was she doing!?"

"She was doing what was right to her at the moment."

"Ignore Ed but could you explain what you mean?"

"Avalon uses Prana to heal her. She usually has a huge store of it but had to use a lot of it during the war and hasn't recovered much of it. So she had to set Avalon to heal only life threatening wounds so that she doesn't enter the state she's in now. Though the wounds can't kill her they can force her to have to retreat back into Avalon itself. Luckily she entered her deathlike state instead of that. Though she was no where near that. The one thing I don't get is why she did that so early? She must have been more drained than she let on."

"Into Avalon? Luckily?"

"Avalon is also a parallel universe that only she, and people she wishes to, can enter. She heals faster there but the problem there is time itself, a minute there could be a century here or only a second. She can't control it. But in her "death" state she slowly steals energy from the environment around her. Aka plants, animals and people. And is then able to use Avalon again."

"That's lucky indeed then I suppose."

"So that's why you had us put her outside by the tree?"

"Partly, yes."

* * *

"So," said Nicholas as he took out Sabers gag "we're going to try this again. What is your name?"

The blond growled.

"Thats not very ladylike."

"Saber!"

Saber gasped and lunged forward, "Shirou!"

"So your name is Saber?" Asked Nicholas as he reached for something on this arm. "I like that. Saber. It's a nice name for a strong, beautiful woman."

He started pushing a few buttons "How about we guide him here Saber?"

The others gulped they knew from the scream they had heard that this wasn't going to be good.

Nicholas hit another button on the gauntlet and Saber received the worst shock so far.

Saber arched her back in pain and screamed.

"Saber!"

"SH-SHIROU!"

Nicholas slashed she side again.

She screamed even louder.

He turned it off then walked over to the door, "I'll be back for you after I've kill your boyfriend right in front of your eyes."

Saber glared at him as he stepped out in the hallway.

They saw the shadow hold its wrist and press a button.

Saber started screaming again.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. He didn't turn it off.

Her scream started in raise in pitch.

* * *

Blossom and Nightrun had to cover their ears.

* * *

They watched as Shirou's shadow appeared. They knew what happened after that but left it on so that the wolves and Kurapika could see what happened, plus they wouldn't be able to stand it again.

Aayla was about to leave when Kurapika and the wolves started yelling.

She hurried over to them.

They had her rewind it a minute.

She didn't see it until they pointed it out. The shadow that was Nicholas's getting up. She got the others. This was not good.

* * *

Notes: Plot twist and a cliffhanger of sorts. Should be the last extremely violent chapter for a little while. I will try and make the next one a bit more happy.


	13. Saber's Brother

Summary: So a few thoughts from the Admiral and they arrive at the temple where they meet with some of the Masters. Saber meets an old friend. Something's gonna to happen. Should be a happier chapter. Killua: Just get to the chapter already! Me: Ok! Ok! And if you want to know why the chapter has this name go to this link, it's my ideas doc. It has possible events, character profiles and many other things.: document/d/1H8Po8mKV82ODnr1Ygogp94XC2sFL8tzHbJYNGj5E3jM/edit?usp=sharing

Notes: None for this chapter.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Admirals POV

He stood in the back of the room as they watched the video of what had happened to Saber. He had not known of her existence tool a short time before and here he was, in awe and shocked beyond belief.

He wanted to know how she had stood the torture. He knew how her body had; It still boggled his mind that she was immortal and couldn't die but he had accepted it, kind of.

What he wanted to know is how she herself had withstood it. How she had been able to keep fighting on even when she was in so much pain? He got the feeling that she would rather die than submit to someone. Why? How? What drove her to fight so hard? What was it?

After that he walked up to the bridge and became lost in thought.

* * *

A few hours later. In front of the temple. General POV

Shirou, carrying Saber, and the Nine slowly headed towards where Master Yoda, Master Ti and Master Unduli were standing; Barriss was prepping the room. The rest were going back to the block to wait.

* * *

The Medical Room, Jedi Temple

It was easy to sense the shock coming from the three masters when they saw the condition Saber was in.

Since she had entered her "death" state she had stopped bleeding so Shirou had slowly wiped the blood off of her broken body. After they arrived they ran a full scan on her body. The true extent of her wounds had shocked them.

Even though Avalon had healed many of the major injuries as she got them, they could still see where and what they were and some had been re broken or reopened. If Saber was a normal person she would have died a long time ago.

In total she had a broken neck, a broken femur, both her patella were dislocated, one arm was broken while the other was completely shattered, her back was broke in 3 places and all her ribs were broken along with the sternum as well as multiple fractures in other bones.

On top of that her heart and lungs had been severely damaged by the repeated stabbings, along with most other internal organs, multiple major veins and arteries had been severed and she had torn and served muscles throughout her entire body.

Shaak had asked Shirou why Saber wasn't bleeding and he had told them that her body had completely paused, even the blood flow. And that it wouldn't start working again till she healed herself to a stable condition at which she would wake up.

After that Saber laid completely still but every once in a while a wound would close up a bit or a bone would slowly move back into place and start to mend.

Shaak was immensely impressed with her heading abilities.

* * *

A few hours later

They stayed in the room with Shirou for a while.

It was now dark, and Shirou had fallen asleep in a chair next to the hospital bed Saber was on. The three jedi were getting up to leave when Ahsoka noticed something and had to stifle a scream.

Anakin heard her and turned around grabbing Ayala's attention as well.

They couldn't make heads or tails of the scene in front of them.

Saber was glowing a faint silvery blue and there appeared to be an Arkanian Dragon trying to get through the window! It looked though the glass with one eye then raised its head and clawed at the glass with one talon. Then jumped when the eye appeared again.

"How in the world did an Arkanian Dragon get here?!"

"And aren't they supposed to be extinct?!"

The dragon in question looked at him then back at Saber before withdrawing its head and trying to push in the window with one of its massive talons again. Too big.

The sound woke up Shirou. Upon seeing it his mouth fell open, "So this is what Saber was telling me about."

"Huh?"

"Saber told you what? How?"

"That something close to her core and her heart would appear. You remember us telling you about her center right? Where she saves her prana right?"

"Yeah...um... maybe?"

"So wait a minute. This thing is her cores protector?"

"I don't know but it was drawn here by her" he walked back over to Saber and gently began to pick her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Anakin.

Shirou looked at Anakin, "I'm taking her to the dragon."

"But it might kill... hurt her or you!"

"I don't think it will" and he left.

The three looked at each other, ask were thinking something along the lines of "WTF just happened." It seemed that there always was something happening to Saber.

Can't she have some peace for once?

They ran after Shirou, Anakin was sending a message over his com to get the others and to have them fetch Master Yoda.

* * *

The Garden

When they reached the garden the were surprised; Nightrun and Blossom Fall were there as well. They had must have been sleeping in the garden.

Shirou had set Saber down against a large tree so that she was leaning against it. He was sitting next to her and the two wolves were by one of the dragon's feet. They heard the dragon make a sound but they couldn't make it out but Shirou and the wolves stood up and backed away a few feet.

The dragon then walked up to Saber and lowered its head so that it was right above her. Tilting its head it lit a circle of small fires. It raised its head a bit before it began to breath weird looking flames/air onto Saber.

Is it trying to kill her?!

They were about to yell when they realized that she was absorbing it. They quickly walked over to Shirou trying not to catch its attention.

: That's not an Arkanian Dragon. Their front legs are fused with their wings, this ones are separate.:

: What the heck is going on here?:

: I don't know Ahsoka. Aayla?:

: No idea at all.:

"Shirou, do you know what's going on?"

"That dragon somehow knows Saber. It said that it was going to give her some of its energy."

"Then why is in trying to burn her?"

"It's not. Dragons in our dimension were major sources of magic and prana. Their breath is prana. Saber is the same. When I first entered her consciousness I was attacked by a Red Dragon. Saber has dragon blood and a dragons heart, meaning that she also has the same power of a dragon, the Red in particular. You could basically say she's part dragon. This dragon is breathing it's prana into Saber using the connection; It's jumpstarting her prana system."

They saw the others appear along with a few of the Jedi that remaining in the temple.

"..."

: But this dragon isn't red.:

: The name Red Dragon stands for Fire Element Dragons, not red colored ones.:

: Oh…"

"..."

"Moment..." *slap

After a few more seconds the dragon steps back.

They watch as the faint glowing that had covered Saber flared then disappeared. The blond groaned, sitting up, she was now in her blue form and had her armour on. Saber looked up and gasped, "Corr!"

"Hello Artoria" said the dragon in a deep, rumbling voice.

: Artoria?:

: Her old name. Artoria Pendragon. He must know her from her first life.:

"How in the world did you get here? Literally."

"You should know that one. We do share the same blood right?"

"So that's how you did? I thought you would track my core. It is your heart too after all."

"Couldn't, wrong dimension, when you traveled to this dimension, your presence disappeared. Your blood trail was all that was left."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

They watched as Saber and the dragon, talked like old friends.

Shirou was the first to snap back to his senses, "Um, Saber. Would us mind telling us what's going on?"

Saber turned towards them, her eyes were glowing she was so happy, "Come here guys! You need to meet my brother!"

: Brother?!:

: I did not see that coming.:

Most of the group, plus three, entered the garden and made their way towards her. Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Luminara and Mace Windu appeared at that moment and walked straight over to Saber.

"Explain yourself, if you could, Saber" asked Master Yoda.

Mace just have her a distrustful look.

Corr took that moment to move behind Saber and laid down, putting his head next to Saber.

"This seems like it might take awhile so I'm going to sleep for a bit."

The Jedi jumped.

"Alright Corr just watch your breath, I don't want you cooking my friends."

"Ok *yawn* Artoria."

She gave Corr a look and he just winked.

: Could you please stop calling me that?:

: I can but will I?:

: Corr.:

: Artoria 'Saber' Pendragon.:

: I can't win with you can I?:

: Nope.:

She sighed mentality as she turned back to the people that had gathered in front of her. She kept a hand on Corr's snout to keep him from pulling any stunts.

She started explaining her connection to Corr, how they shared the same blood and heart. What the effects of the bond were and a bunch of other things.

Corr suddenly started tapping one of his talons in his 'sleep'. Saber stiffened after listening for a moment. She suddenly darted to the left, Corr's eyes flew open, and took a shot that went through the middle of her back.

She coughed up blood for a moment. She was still healing from before as she was regulating her prana use.

* * *

Kirito was standing in front of Saber in shock. She had just took a shot for him and she didn't even know him. Possibly to the heart as well! The worst part (to him) was that he had neither heard nor saw the shot until a split second before Saber appeared. He didn't even have a chance to draw a sword.

* * *

She kneeled for a moment, gasping, her eyes wide, while the wound healed. Corr lifted his head but the perpetrator was already gone.

"Damnit Saber!" yelled Shirou "How many times have I told you to not do that? Use your sword or armour at least!"

"No time. Instinct."

Shirou sighed and Corr sniggered but the three Masters were looking at her in shock.

Shaak turned and looked at Yoda asking for an explanation on what just happened.

"Said a knight she is not? You did" Yoda said to Mace before returning Shaak Ti's look. Mace had been quite "upset" when they had overturned the no attachments rule, even more so when they started adding these new people to the group.

"You must leave, all Jedi, except those next to me."

Saber was looking at Master Windu with a disapproving expression. She had heard the Grand Master's comment and was decidedly unhappy(aka pissed) at Mace Windu.

She was going to challenge him but Aayla put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the women and Aayla nodded her head. She stood down but kept her sword drawn.

Shaak looked around at all the people gathered. She had also noticed the little interaction between the two.

"Master Yoda, would you please explain exactly what's going on?"

Luminara nodded in agreement.

: Again?! Come on already!:

: Fullmetal.:

: Coronal Bastard.:

: Momentai.:

: A chorus of : Terriermon's.:

: Damnit!:

*slap*

: What the hell was that for?!:

*slap*

The three masters watched as the large group started laughing and Saber slapped Edward and Anakin. She looked like she was both mad and happy at the same time.

"Whatever that was for aside. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Asked Luminara.

Saber's wounds glowed briefly and disappeared, healed completely with no scars.

Shaak Ti just looked at her, surprised and shocked. She was even more impressed now.

Master Yoda turned around and started walking, "Go to the Council Chamber we should."

The rest followed in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The Council Chamber, 40 minutes later

"So why did you keep us all in the dark Master?"

"I agree with Master Ti and Master Unduli. Why would you keep us in the dark like this?"

"Wanted to do what you did, Kit, with the Digimon."

"Ok… but why hid them from us?"

"We also wanted to surprise you" said Rika with a pointed look at Mace.

He just glared back at her.

"I still don't get it but ok."

"Another subject please."

"So you want us to move to Tython?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Well," said Master Plo "with Saber and Corr wanting to stay together and the fact that we can't and don't have the space to keep a dragon at the temple then it is also necessary."

"Ok, and are Numa and Gabumon still there?"

"Yes they have actually chosen to stay and help rebuilt and in return live there."

"That's great!" Yelled Suzie "We haven't seen them in forever!."

"They have changed a lot since you guys last saw them."

"Well guys," said Anakin "I guess we need to go pack and get the Resolute ready to leave. Is Corr alright with this?"

"Yes" said Saber with a dual voice.

She had allowed Corr to speak through her.

Gon and Killua both jumped and Alluka laughed at them. Killua glared at his sister who promptly stuck her tongue. Gon punched Killua in the shoulder who returned it. After that Terriermon joined in and they chased each other out of the room and out into the hall where they could hear them crashing into things. Alluka followed them. The rest just shook their heads at their antics.

"So is there anything else we need to know?" Asked Aayla.

"Yes," replied Shaak Ti "that wasn't Visla that tortured Saber, we think he's a son that Visla himself didn't know about. Plus there are rumors of a sith but we have no leads on it."

"We would also like you guys to start training as a group" added Luminara.

"Ok, thanks for the information. I better catch up to the others." She bowed slightly then took off.

Yoda looked at the gathered Masters, "I hope ready they are, for their path becomes clouded soon, even to me in this time of light."

"What is causing this cloud?" Asked Kit.

Yoda shook his head, "Know I do not."

* * *

Notes: Sith? Who is it? They're all supposed to be dead. What's causing the cloud? Who is going to get caught up in this mess? A cliffhanger. You shall have to wait. You guys have some ideas on what you guys want to happen? Ok, so things are becoming interesting. An unknown assassin, Vizsla's son on the loose on the loose and now Corr. What now? If you have suggestions please put them in your comments.


	14. The Temple

Summary: The journey and arrival at the Tython temple. Plus a small reunion and lots of surprised people. Should be fun.

Notes: And thank you to the six guests for their Kudos and the one bookmark viva a member! :)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

On board the Resolute

The Hanger

Gon had started a game of tag and everybody was running all over, trying to get away from him. You could hear the pounding of feet echoing around the ship.

Ed sighed as he sat on a crate in the back corner of the hanger.

"What's wrong?"

Ed jumped as Killua stepped out of the shadows across from him. God Killua scared him by popping out of some of the weirdest places and/or at interesting times.

"I'm thinking about my brother and Winry."

"Alphonse?"

"Yeah. *sigh*"

Killua sat on the crate next to him.

"You said you got his body back right? And you promised that to both of them?"

"Yes, but I promised Winry that I'd go home and meet up with her after that."

"Then be happy that you completed the first part and that you're still alive to try and go back. He wouldn't give up on you if he is as close to you as you say. Neither would Winry."

"*sigh* I know it's just that me and Alphonse hated being apart. We were never separated for more than a week. He will probably have a hoard of cats he's saved as well. Plus Winry's gonna kill me if I make it back."

Killua laughed, "Well maybe you should let him keep one of them for once, but I don't know what to do about Winry."

He then disappeared when Anakin, Haruna and Makie came running into the hanger with Gon hot on their heels. Ed quickly jumped up and started running as well. Killua was already gone.

The game lasted most the trip and many of the clones, Rex included, were drug into it as well. The Pilots, Admiral and clones watching the cameras were laughing their asses off at their antics.

* * *

1 hour later

On the Resolute

Tython

The Resolute has successfully landed on Tython and the large group of assorted people was getting off, or were going to, after they found Saber.

They had searched the whole ship starting in the hanger. They tore apart the ship trying to find her; Shirou was about ready to panic.

Now they were heading back to it when they finally spotted her in the hallway. Saber took off into the hanger and they followed. She glanced at them before sprinting at Corr who was standing at the top of the ramp. Corr tipped his shoulder a bit and Saber jumped up, landing between his shoulder blades.

"Now Corr! Go!"

Corr quickly turned around and took flight.

: Saber what are you doing!? :

: Anakin hasn't let us do anything so me and Corr are going flying. But we knew he would say no but we are going to anyways.:

They heard shouting coming from the temple-city.

: And we both think it's a beautiful place and there is plenty of room for me to stretch my wings.:

"Well Anakin" said Aayla from where she had been talking to Padme "we should probably go and tell the other Jedi what's going on so they don't freak out and find Numa and Gabumon before Suzie kills us."

"Yeah you're right" he sighed "we probably should."

They proceeded to quickly disembark and find Master Adi Gallia who was in charged of the rebuilding of the temple.

When they reached the bottom of the ramp Saber and Corr were already by the distant temple. They circled it for a moment before Corr tipped his wings and dived into the huge forest that surrounded the temple-city. They could tell though the link that they were enjoying the flight but he couldn't hear them because they had a separate and different kind of link though Shirou could hear them. He said they were talking about the plants among other things. They (mainly Ed and Terriermon) asked him for specifics but he refused stating that, "If they wanted them to know they would said it over the link or tell them."

They couldn't argue to that and let them be.

It didn't take long for them to find Adi, more like her finding them. She has spotted them from atop the building she was watching Saber and Corr from. She didn't know or recognize most of them but had seen them get off Anakin's flagship.

After tracking them she had hailed them and jumped down. She quickly walked over to them, noticing the large number new people, and asked him what was going on. Aayla told her that Yoda had told them to call him when met up with her and that he and a few other Masters would explain what's going on.

* * *

A few minutes later

The Main Plaza

Holocenter

"Explain this, we will. Leave if you wish, and help in the reconstruction, any of you may."

Ed volunteered immediately, he wouldn't be able to stand it again. Kurapika, Aayla, Maria, Danny, Fury and the Arpeggios (excluding Chihaya and Iona) would also go. Suzie was going to look for Numa, with Lopmon of course.

They were currently fixing the last bit of the outer walls so that none of the Tythonian wildlife would get in and possibly hurt someone.

Ed was allowed to transmute the stone was long as he used the original blocks. He was thankful for that.

Kurapika asked Saber if he wild be alright if he went and she said he was fine.

Why didn't he go to a healer instead of a girl? Thought Adi.

Saber had used Avalon to heal Kurapika. He said he had hurt a bit for a moment then caught a glimpse of a large golden, grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see. Upon seeing it he had felt better. He said that it was really pretty and peaceful looking but seemed lonely, and asked Saber what/where it was. She had replied saying that it was Avalon.

Adi was confused but decided to wait for Yoda to answer her questions instead of pushing her questions on them.

She could see how everyone kept glancing at the blond girl, Saber. Among them she saw sadness, sorrow, pain, awe and a bunch of other emotions. She wondered what had happened to the girl that would make them look at her like that. She could also tell that she didn't like the looks and would glare at them if she caught them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yoda appeared; He and the remaining "Dimension Jumpers" started to explain what had happened so far.

Things went smoothly until they started taking about the Deathwatch.

Saber had started to act quite nervous causing the boy, Shirou, put an arm around her shoulders. This calmed her down for a bit but then she started to act nervously again. Shirou pulled her into a hug but when they got to the point when they started to describe the point when the groups began meeting up she left. One moment she was there, then there was a blue streak followed by a boom and a crater in the ground. Saber had left and jumped up to the top of one of the near by buildings where Corr was resting.

She watched as the people around her watched sadly as she disappeared from sight. She saw Anakin's eyes glaze and telepathically said something to someone (Aayla and Kurapika) but she didn't know what. She looked to Master Yoda for an explanation and he simply continued the story. When he reached the point when Saber and Kurapika were ambushed she knew something was up. Upon finding out that the girl had been tortured, and seeing some of the video, did she finally understand.

The poor girl, she thought, No wonder she left, I think anyone who had to go through that and could live like she was would be scarred.

She felt sorry for the girl, no one should have to go through that. She resolved to find the girl when they were done and try to help her. She may not know her real well or be a good healer but she knew the girl needed as much support as possible right now. She was shocked when she heard the full extent of the girls injuries and how she had healed herself after Corr appeared and have her the energy to do so.

They finished up the discussion and she asked the boy if she could help him find Saber. He said he knew where she was but if she was to come she had better keep on her toes. She nodded ok and followed him out of the city, to a large lake deep in the forest.

Standing out in the middle of the lake was Saber, her sword glowed as she looked down, into the lake, at something in front of her that they couldn't see. Little lights were floating all over the place. She seemed to be speaking.

She looked at the boy when he suddenly grabbed two swords out of thin air and told her to get behind him. She looked at him funny but complied.

"Saber!" Called Shirou.

The girl in question jumped and slashed her blade in a circle around her. The swip led to a circle of fire surrounding her and shooting outwards but it was just weak enough that Shirou could block it but he lost both the swords in the process. Adi was shocked.

"At least she did a defensive attack this time. Normally that would have all come towards us at at least 10 times the strength and a lot faster than that."

She saw the girl gasp at what she had did and sprint across the water like it was nothing. Shirou walked out to the edge of the lake and waited for her; Saber ran up and hugged him. She didn't cry though she looked close to it.

Adi walked up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Saber tensed but didn't flinch or looked away; Instead she turned and looked the women directly in the eye. Adi realized that though Saber was nervous she would not back down to anyone. There was an unconcealed fire in her eyes and burnt though the thin layer of anxiety. She looked on but the girl didn't yield, the Master couldn't hold her gaze anymore so she looked away, out towards the lake. She saw Saber look as well after a moment.

* * *

Sabers POV

Saber looked at the women that was beside Shirou, Adi Gallia if she remembered correctly.

She tensed when the women had put her hand on her shoulder but her touch was soft and actually quite comforting. The two locked eyes. The Master's gaze was strong but hers was stronger. Adi looked away towards the lake and she looked as well.

"It looked like you were talking to someone while you were out there. Would you mind telling me who?" Asked the master curiously.

She looked back at the women before so took a step out on the the water, motioning for Adi to follow her. She followed hesitantly, not sure what to think, especially when she was suddenly walking on the water. She led the women walked out to the spot that she had been standing before. Saber said something she didn't catch but something appeared in the water below their feet.

"Hello Lady Vivian" said Saber.

"Hello Arturia, bring friends now?" Replied a woman cheerfully as she rose or if the water.

"If you want I can bring everybody next time," smirked Saber.

"I think I'll pass. I to be relatively alone."

Adi didn't know what to think or do. She just watched Saber and the water spirit talk casually. Saber seemed to relax around her.

"You going to introduce yourself Master?"

"Ah, um, yes" stuttered Adi, "I'm Master Adi Gallia of the Jedi Order" she bowed.

"I am Vivian or the Lady of the Lake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Vivian."

"The pleasure is all mine Master Gallia."

"When you surprised us earlier" started Saber "I attacked you because I thought someone was here to hurt me and Vivian."

"Oh... well... Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

...Time Jump...

The sun was started to set.

"You better get back to the temple" said Vivian.

The two moved and started to leave. Saber had to wake Shirou up because he had fallen asleep. It took her slapping him to wake him up. After that they made their way back to the temple where Anakin started yelling at the two teens, but he quickly shut up when Saber summoned Excalibur and glared at him.

Aayla, Ahsoka and a few others saw the little interaction and sniggered. That earned them a glare from Anakin.

The clones and other Jedi just watched in amusement.

Upon finishing the little meeting earlier Adi had sent out a message to everyone at the Temple telling them that they had guests so they wouldn't think they were intruders.

* * *

Notes: Yay! The Lady of the Lakes here! Next chapter will be a load of fun, some drama with a few incidents of some sort.


	15. Saber and Adi

Summary: Just some friendly conversations...Right? Not. And sorry for the late post but I was having some problems with my computer and almost lost everything! Updating will not be on Sundays only.

Notes: Me: Ok little bit of a time jump here. Everyone's getting to know each other. Nothing big here... Right? Ed: Stop calling me tiny you pip squeak! Me: I may be shorter than you so but you're still a speck. (I'm the same height as Saber which is 5.1) Ed: I'm going to kill you! *Makes arm blade.* Me: I'm the author, I can do whatever I want to you. Ed: *Eyes widen in shock* No leave me alone! *Runs away, passing Gon* Gon: Hey, can we get to the story now? Your rambling. Me: Sorry! On the the story! *Sweat drops*

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

One week later

The Temple

The rebuilding of the Temple had progressed extremely fast with the arrival of the Dimension Jumpers. Over over 3/4s of the temple grounds were now completed or would be in the next day. All that was left were the heavily damaged parts of the temple, the refurbishing of the buildings and temple and adding of living plants to the old gardens.

Adi had grown attached to Saber over the past week. At first she had tried to follow the girl around by hiding her presence but she could only get about 30-40 yards away before the girls instinct would kick in and she would sense her.

After that she tried talking to the girl. They would talk for a bit about random things but as soon as she said something close to what had happened to her she wild immediately go on the defensive, saying that she could recover on her own. If Adi pressed the matter or struck an unknown nerve she would get either a sword to the face or would suddenly fall into a crater left by Saber's powerful jump; one that Ed would end up fixing later, end up yelling at her and to get the sword to the face. Adi knew that her speed, even with the force, was no match for Sabers so she didn't bought chasing after her.

The only time she was able to really talk with Saber was either at the lake or in the presence of other members of the Dimension Jumpers, mainly Shirou, Killua(she didn't get that one), Ahsoka, Kurapika, Kongo or Aayla.

Adi did notice something unusual even though they didn't talk that much;

The dragon Corr, The Lady of the Lake and sometimes Shirou would call her Arturia. Was Arturia Saber's real name and Saber only a nickname or was it something else? What was going on here? If Saber was a nickname how did she get it? Or vis versa?

Lastly, Saber seemed to be getting over her "incident" with Vizsla even though she didn't talk about it.

* * *

3 days later

Main Plaza

After an intense argument between Saber and the rest of the Jumpers she had finally come to terms with whatever was making her nervous. (But it came at the price of being mad for the rest of the day.)

* * *

5 days later

Outside the temple walls.

All hell was being let loose. One of the knights, Nyla Sonter, had taken some padawans on a little trip into the woods but on the way back they were attacked...

Flesh Eaters.

They small group had sent a desperate message to Master Gallia, they needed help, and soon.

Adi arrived a few minutes later.

The small group had made it up into one of the trees, but one of the padawans was gravely injured and they weren't going to leave her behind.

Nyla, Adi and a few of the more experienced padawans were trying to fight of the Flesh Eaters but were failing and were soon forced back into the tree to regroup.

Adi ordered no one to leave the temple grounds, not even to help them.

She hoped that if they stayed in the tree long enough that the Flesh Eaters would lose interest in them and leave.

Dusk was falling, night was the worst time to be in the Tythonian forest. Adi had treated the injured padawan as best she could.

She was going to jump down and try again when a blue streak landed in a tree across from them.

Saber.

She saw the girl motion for them to stay in the tree. She wanted to take the small horde on alone.

I know they say she's strong but still, it's suicide to try to take them all on solo. She's fast but you need strength to kill Flesh Eaters. Even padawans of either her size or age would have trouble with just one young one... Masters too. But this is a horde! Be it a small one! It would take the whole counsel! Plus she doesn't even have her armour or sword! Not that i've ever seen her sword.

She was going to jump down but the girl caught her eye. The blonds gaze was strong, the girl thought no she knew she could do it. Adi nodded but was ready to jump just in case. She didn't want Saber to die.

She watched as Saber tensed and jumped down. The Flesh Eaters turned and charged toward her. Her body flared with a bright light and mana swirled around her. Adi and her little group watched, eyes wide with shock (with so some awe thrown it), as Saber charged out of the light, towards the Flesh Eaters. With a flick of her hand an invisible, wind cloaked sword decapitated one Flesh Eater. Spinning on her heels, launched the wind at the horde,

"Invisible Air!"

The attack was so strong that it blew the creatures back about 20 yards and impaled one or two on the wind itself.

Saber's beautiful, golden sword was now visible to all as it shone like a beacon in the growing darkness.

A Flesh Eater suddenly burst from the brush behind Saber.

Adi gasped, Saber was dead, There was no way she could react in time to block that!

But she did.

The two fighters locked blades and entered a straining match which Saber promptly won.

Adi watched as the former king pushed the towering beast back with ease, causing deep grooves to form in the earth from both their feet. Saber shifted her sword causing the monster to fall forward and impale itself on her blade. She heaved the body off her sword and spun around, now covered in blood.

Adi watched Saber as she turned back and raised the sword over her head and froze.

Little glowing lights sprung up from all over the forest and went to her blade. It now looked like it was made of a large growing, moving mass of fire that stuck to her blade. She jumped when Anakin and Aayla landed next to her.

"Good thing only we came" said Aayla.

"Yeah, and we got here just it time. She would probably try to hurt herself if she roasted us."

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Adi before she remembered the "small" wave of fire.

"Just watch."

Adi did just that, ignoring the fact that they had left the temple when they weren't supposed to.

Excalibur was engulfed in flames. The horde was charging, but the female knight just stood there, her eyes closed. They were about 10 yards away when she opened her eyes. She lifted her sword slightly.

Adi tensed.

A ring of fire, light and wind surrounded the girl as she cried out the name of her sword,

"EX-!"

She swung her blade, slicing the air in front of her

"CALIBUR!"

The entire area around the base of the trees was burnt to a crisp by the huge, long wave of fire that followed.

All the Flesh Eaters were dead, nothing but ash now, but more would come.

They needed to get back to the temple fast. It took a moment for the group to come back to their senses.

"Give the injured girl to Saber. She can get her back much faster than us" said Aayla.

Anakin nodded, "And we will help you guys get back to the temple safe."

Adi stuttered in shock at the sight of Saber's power.

"Where did they come from anyways? They were all killed off from this planet" asked Adi after a moment.

"I have no idea" said Aayla.

Anakin nodded again in agreement.

"Hmm."

Aayla picked up the padawan and gave her to Saber. Saber's armour had disappeared, leaving her in her blue battledress. Nodding, she took the girl, hugging her close and took off.

They watched the blue steak fade before they continued their mad dash to the temple.

* * *

The Temple grounds

10 minutes later

The large gate shut behind them as they ran into the city. They all looked at each other, eyes wide as they gasped for breath.

They had run into some more Flesh Eaters on the way back during their mad dash. The short battle had taken a lot or of them. They were glad to be alive, be it battered and bruised.

As soon as they caught their breath Saber appeared with the other Jumpers. The girl was with a medic and Ahsoka was using the holocenter to contact the council so they could inform them on what had happened.

They needed to find what had caused the re-emergence of the Flesh Eaters and how they had got on Tython in the first place without them noticing.

Ahsoka arrived saying she had reach the council.

* * *

The Holocenter

Half an hour later

"Troubling, this is" said Master Yoda "Find the source of this, I ask you, if you would."

The large team looked at each other before Anakin looked at Yoda and nodded, "We will look into this as best we can but could you send some extra clones so we can tighten up the defenses a bit?"

"Send you reinforcements I will."

"I will go was well" said Master Ti with a look pointed at Master Adi.

She had told Shaak her worries of Saber's mental health due to the stress of the fight combine with her just getting over the torture. They could also use some help with the healers that were present. They were not the best but not bad either... better safe than sorry.

"Thank you Master Ti. When can we expect you?"

"Afternoon and whenever you want me."

"Ok, three days from now sound fine?"

"Yes."

The Council ended to link.

"This sounds like a lot of fun" said Edward to no one in particular.

"Giant, human eating things that even Jedi have problems with? Yeah."

Killua slapped him "How did a shorty like you get so well known with that attitude?"

"..."

"Did you just call me a speck so small that it can't be seen with the world's best microscope!?"

Killua ran and everyone started to laugh. Killua had got him good that time and it had helped lighten the mood substantially. They watched as Killua and Ed torn across the city, flashes of light following them. After a while a faint yelling was heard followed by a large flash. A few minutes later Killua walked in dragging an unconscious Ed behind him.

"He went on another tirade, the usual short type you know."

Everyone started laughing again. They clutched their sides as they laughed so much it hurt.

Adi looked at the group with a broad smile on her face, after she stopped laughing. It was nice to see people with such strong bonds and were this happy. She was happy that the no attachments rule had been lifted.

Her smile got a bit bigger when she saw Saber and Shirou kiss when they thought no one was looking.

She would have died if she knew what was going to happen in the not so distant future.

* * *

Notes: Oh damn! Cliffhanger! I hate them and love them at the same time *grins evilly*. Oh, posted this early but in the docs for there information on the arcs that the story will follow as well as other things, some spoilers so just don't read the Ideas sections if you don't want them. Each will be about 15 chapters, excluding the into one. Who do you guys want to be the focus of the next arc? Please post a review with their name or shoot me a message. document/d/1H8Po8mKV82ODnr1Ygogp94XC2sFL8tzHbJYNGj5E3jM/edit?usp=sharing


	16. Forshadowing?

Summary: Keep the name of the chapter in mind.

Notes: Woop! Woop! Chapter 16!  
I feel an evil streak coming.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

The next day, morning

The Temple

Main Garden

Renamon's POV

Everyone was in the Main Garden of the temple. The Main Garden served as a buffer between the city and the temple, only old blue-green cobblestone paths, beneath a canopy of leaves, connected the two.

Why was everyone there? Watching the most heated sparring match ever.

Saber vs Renamon.

No swords. No diamonds. Nothing but their minds, bodies and wills.

Renamon grunted as Sabers bare foot hit her gut, followed by her back hitting a tree.

The two had been sparring for the past 20 minutes.

Renamon was covered in cuts and bruises.

She had underestimated her opponent and had a bad start. She knew Saber was strong and fast but this was getting a bit out of hand. The two darted around at high speeds, delivering fast, heavy blows with their hands and feet. At the beginning, Renamon had thought that Saber's dress would hinder her speed, mobility and overall movement. That was not the case. It aided her instead.

Punching the dress felt like punching a thick metal wall, and that stung, though not that much due to doing that a lot during that war.

Upon seeing Renamon's surprised face Saber had told her how the dress was made from her own magical energy, like her armour, though weaker and that she could control how strong it was.

She had a hard time landing any good hits due to Saber's high instinct level and the fact that the dress covered most her body. The fight ended up as a draw as neither was able to get a clear blow that would end the match.

But that wasn't the end of it. Saber decided to take it up a notch and told Renamon to try using her special attacks on her. The kitsune nodded back hesitantly before jumping up and readying her first attack. The only reason she did was because it is impossible to kill Saber.

**"Diamond Storm!" **

The cloud of (normally) lethal diamonds rained down towards Saber who shielded her face with her arms and plowed right through them without getting a single scratch, except for few small ones on the back of one of her hands; Those healed instantly of course.

She had to roll to the side so she didn't get clobbered by Saber's kick. Growling under her breath, she was able to grab one of the girl's legs and shot up.

She was about to slam Saber into the ground when the blond started to panic. She could tell something was wrong so she gently set the girl down. There was something akin to terror in Saber's emerald eyes and she was moving like she was wounded and extremely tired.

Over the link they had set up for the match she could feel a good deal of pain and terror coming for the girl. What in the world had she have done to bring this on?

She felt the eyes of those who had gathered to watch looking at the scene not knowing what was going on. She glanced around, looking for Shirou but didn't see him. He'd be here soon though, probably.

She turned her attention back to Saber who was laying on the ground, mumbling random things under her breath as she stared blankly at the sky.

She(Renamon) kneeled down and went to put a hand on Saber's shoulder so she could gently shake the blond. Instead when her hand touched Saber's shoulder she was sucked into the girl's nightmare.

Saber's Nightmare

Renamon's POV

She was standing in the middle of a huge open courtyard in front of what looked to be a monetary. Everything looked normal except for the blond haired, red eyed man with golden armour that was standing there, looking intently at the top of a huge set of stairs that lead up to the temple.

After a moment Saber appeared. Renamon realized that she must have been pulled into Saber's memories.

She watched as the two started to dual and exchange words. She could immediately tell that he was not only beating Saber.

He was teasing her.

As they actually started to talk during the fight she grew disgusted.

This man, Gilgamesh, wanted to force Saber to marry him after beat her!

As the fight started to climax she saw the fugitive "nerve" she must have pulled.

Picking Saber up by a foot Gilgamesh said he was going to rape her and slammed her into the ground.

Similar to what she had did when they were sparring, without the rape part of course. After this the battle evened out and Saber eventually won

: You see?: echoed Saber's voice in her head.

: My normal reaction would have been to panic for a moment then attack you, but I knew at least that I was fighting a friend not enemy. So I had this reaction in stead... Oh, and don't tell, send, ect, this to any of the others. Got it?:

: Yes, but why are you 'remembering' this now?:

: This started happening after I was tortured...:

The memory faded away.

Renamon looked at the girl with a new respect, the blond had not only showed her that memory but many others as well.

It must have been hard for her to do that.

The poor girl never gets a break. Thought the kitsune.

"So why did you show me your memories?" she asked in a whisper.

"I didn't, it just happened but maybe it will help me get over it... That man was a nightmare in himself."

She couldn't help but agree.

After a moment Saber grinned and launched herself at Renamon, the fox in question smiled and the two met in with a bang in and cloud of dust.

Shirou showed up about that moment, but seeing that whatever had happened to Saber was over and sat down and watched. Ed showed up a second later.

The two boys had been sparring, well more like Ed beating Shirou to a bloody pulp till he formed his swords.

The two fighting girls were an impressive sight. They finally stopped 27 minutes later.

* * *

The Temple

Noon

Shaak Ti's POV

Master Ti arrived right at noon, like she had said she would.

She was greeted by most of the Jumpers.

A few, mainly the troublesomes ones were out, up to no good again. Master Ti sent a message through her comlink to the council, telling them that she had arrived.

Once that was done she asked where people that were absent where at.

Adi appeared at that moment and told Mustang and Hawkeye that Ed, Gon, Killua and Terriermon had started a prank war with Suzie, Lopmon, Numa and Gabumon. Mustang sighed and made a comment about how someone so small could cause so much trouble.

A distance "I heard that!" echoed through the city causing everyone to laugh but Shaak, who didn't know what was going on.

"Ok, that answers where to those guys are, but where are Saber and Corr?"

"Oh, they're probably with Vivian" answered Master Adi nonchalantly.

Saber had taken the large group and crashed Vivian's place the day before. The water spirit had been mad at first but ended of having a good time. She had especially liked Gon and his connection with nature.

"Who?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet" she said to Shaak.

She looked at the others,

"You think Saber would mind if we crashed their little meeting?"

"No, but she will probably yell at us later."

"Let's go then!"

Shaak was surprised at the change in her friend.

"What about the Flesh Eaters?"

"Oh, Saber took care of most of them."

Unless they were exaggerating I don't see how she did it. I would have had problems with that many.

She didn't realize that she was think the same thing Adi had in the beginning.

She was worried slightly (she didn't show it) when they left the city but calmed down when she saw no signs of the monstrous things at all. The only sign was a huge burn that they skirted around a corner of.

When she asked who caused it and how, they said it was Saber with one of her Noble Phantasms. She was surprised that the little girl could be so destructive. After that she walked in silence.

A few minutes later

The Lake

The others quieted down a bit when they needed a huge lake. At a distance it was nothing special but when she got close she was amazed.

The last and the area around it was in a pristine state and there was an underlying energy that screamed power. The force presence in the area was stronger here then at the temple!

She looked around some more and saw Corr asleep underneath a large tree but no sign of Saber or this other person.

She started when Adi walked out the the edge of the lake and yelled "Hey Vivian! Saber! Come here!"

She watched as two figures in the middle of the lake started coming their way. An unknown woman was gliding and the other was Saber running.

Both were doing so with ease despite the surface there were on being water.

As the waited Takao waked away from the group and glowed for a moment, changing into a bathing suit.

The blue haired women laid down in the sand and fell asleep. Makie and Haruna started playing volleyball with Asuna as the three taught Kirito to play. (Haruna made it with Nanomaterials)

That was a sight to see.

Saber and women arrived calling out greetings to everyone.

So this women is Vivian?

Shaak watched the women warily. She was radiating power, and she wasn't a normal species you would see.

"I am Vivian," said the women "You may also know me as the Lady of the Lake through Arturia."

She looked at the women in shock, "I am Master Shaak Ti of the Jedi Council."

"It is a pleasure to met you Master Ti," said Vivian with a polite nod.

"The pleasure is all mine," Shaak as he nodded back.

Saber and Aayla stayed with the two as the rest dispersed around the area, doing a multitude of random things; Volleyball, tag, talking to animals, swimming, sleeping, sparring and it went on and on and on.

Shaak thought that Lady Vivian might have been angry at them intruding on her spot of the forest but the woman just went back to the lake and watched the activity from the water where she laid mostly submerged.

She went over to one of the trees and watched the scene in front her her with interested.

Killua, Gon and Ed were fighting each other.

Lightning vs Fire vs Earth.

The fight was very amusing but it gave her a chance to try and judge their power. And she was shocked.

Though they had controlled their power really well, their real strength showed. They were starting to get out of control.

She was about to get up when.

"Chain Jail!"

And the three boys were imprisoned in chains.

"Hey!"

"What was that for Kurapika?!"

"Yeah!"

She looked at the blond boy.

"You three were getting out of hand and you're messing up the area. They were, some of the sand was scorched, some burnt grass here and there and one of the trees was smoldering.

"Umm," stuttered Gon as he rubbed his neck "sorry."

"Sorry."

"Yeah... Sorry."

"It's fine," said Vivian "it's not hard to fix but please don't do it again."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"…"

The two young hunters took off again while Ed walked over to another tree and fell asleep.

"I take it this is normal?"

"Yep" said Aayla.

Aayla's eyes glazed for a moment, "Well, this should be fun."

"What?"

"Kirito just challenged Saber to a dual."

"Oh joy" said Anakin dryly.

Ahsoka sighed.

"Don't underestimate Kirito" said Asuna.

"Don't underestimate Saber" said Shirou.

"Kirito is a hero!"

"And Saber was a king, a knight and a hero!"

Henry got a bad feeling.

A modern day hero vs the King of Knights. This isn't going to end well.

A few of the others felt the same feeling. Someone was going to have to give... Oooor maybe not.

Yui's POV

Yui got out of Asuna's hair and went into her original form. She started shouting at the same time as Makie.

"Ack! Monsters!"

"Ahsoka! Padme! Hyuga!"

There was a horde of Flesh Eaters matching out of the forest but that was not the thing that got them the most.

The thing that got them was the man young man in golden armour. He had red eyes, short blond hair and there was a pulsating wall of light behind him.

The three that Yui had been yelling for a moment ago were encircled with swords and chains.

Renamon POV

She looked at the man in shock. It was Gilgamesh!

The man she had seen in Saber's memories. At the moment the blond knight was not in sight.

"I know you're here Saber. Come out now or these three will live to see all their friends die before them before joining them as well!"

Shirou stiffened.

The three (and everyone else but Shirou and herself looked at each other.)

How does this man know Saber?

The girl in question came charging out of the lake and at the man. He blocked her blade and pushed her back.

Saber hit the ground in stance looked at him with a murderous expression.

"So, are you ready to accept my offer yet Saber?"

"Not on my life!"

He grinned at her, making everyone tense.

"Than what about those of your friends?"

She gasped, "How dare you...!"

"You see, unlike you I have no codes that I have to follow."

"Saber don't!" called Padme.

"We'll be fine!" Said Ahsoka as she started to cut a way out of the forest of swords with her lightsabers.

Then Gilgamesh pulled out Ea and started to charge it.

A strike for that would kill everyone!

Saber lowered her sword and walked towards him then stopped.

_: Saber please don't! Fight him! We'll be fine!: _

: Saber don't!:

: I have to Shirou.:

: No you don't!:

: If I don't he will use Ea and kill all of you.:

Everyone gasped (mentally) at that.

: But...:

: I am going. Not only would it break my values if I failed to protect you but all of you guys would die. I would have no reason left to live if that happened. I must protect you guys.:

: But Saber... He'll...:

: I know... but I'd rather me then you guys. It's probably one of the reasons he chose them.:

The yellow fox could not believe what she was hearing, I know Saber was a knight and extremely selfless, even for a chivalrous knight, but this is ridiculous!... Or is it...

"I will go with you as long as you promise that you will not hurt a single one of them. Not matter what they do."

"Fine."

His smile made everyone shiver, "It's about time you saw your place Saber."

A great gate opened behind them.

Ed gasped when he saw it. It looked a lot like the Gate of Truth.

Gilgamesh eyed Saber with an unidentifiable expression before dragging her into it.

Normal POV

Shirou started crying and yelling immediately after the gate dissipated. The others either ran to him, the three breaking out of the circle or where Saber has been a moment before.

Vivian was sitting on the late staring at the spot Arturia had been standing, tears running down her face.

That monster had gotten the person she was so close to that she thought of her as a daughter! She searched for the girl but she wasn't in sight of any water or star or moon light nor did she have Excalibur or Avalon out.

Renamon could believe that one would willingly give themselves over to their worst enemy, friends or not. But then again she had never faced the decision herself.

: S-Shirou, do any of the others, besides us, know of the history between those two?:

: No.:

*she gulped*

: Should we send some of your guy's memories to them so they know what's going on?:

The boy shivered, : No, they would panic.:

: I know but..:

: The last thing we need then worrying about is Gilgamesh trying to corrupt Saber. I'm not telling them.:

Wait a minute... Corrupting her?! The boy is smart but he sure has his moments!... Unless he knows the truth and is trying to hide it from me because he didn't know it know! I'd best leave it as it is. No need to make everyone to panic... Why did you do this Saber?!

"First she almost dies, then is tortured to as close to death as she can go and now this!?" yelled Vivian angrily through her sobs "Can't someone with a good heart get a break for once?!"

They looked at the water spirit sympathetically. They knew of the twos close relationship.

Shirou had just gone numb. No one could get his attention or a reflex out of him.

At first they slowly made their way back to the temple. Then they made a plan and rushed back to the temple, Vivian included.

* * *

Notes: Yay! Cliffhangers!  
Yay! Hyperness! Don't know why I'm writing this part! Weeeeee!


	17. Saber's POV

Notes: Yay! Chapter 17 is here! Not a very good chapter for Saber... This chapter is from Saber's POV. The next is from Gilgamesh's after that The Countesses. The Countesses will be a lot different from the normal chapter change of POV chapter. Heads up, BloodDawnLight or Dawn is the 'name' of my friend that's now helping on this. She actually rewrote this chapter which is why the rating is possibly going up to Explicit! I went through and toned it down so no one should get a nightmare from reading it. Cira: Damn Dawn! You trying to traumatize Saber and the readers?! Dawn: Maybe… Cira: It's not that bad and then you really made the Ex rating important! Dawn: Just get to the chapter I don't want to argue right now… I'm working on chapter 18 right now! Cira: Ok... *shudders* M Warning: Sexual Violence(Aka rape) and Torture (Seriously Dawn?)(Yep!) Could possibly be rated Explicit.(Yay!)(No.)(Then why'd you let me rewrite it?)(Because i expected you're usually violent rape chapter rather than a torture chapter that could have been written by Kyle or me if we were in a bad moods.)(HaHaHa)(Don't bring me into this!)(Oh hi Kyle!)(Good bye)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

She woke with a start as memories of what had happened flashed through her mind, This is not going to end well.

Gilgamesh had knocked her out as soon as the gate closed behind them. Why, she did not know but nothing good could come from whatever it was.

The room was a large, windowless stone room that was cold and had only a few torches lighting it.

She tried to sit up but could barely move. There were chains around her wrists and ankles, pinning her to the huge bed that she was lying on. She shuddered when she realized what position she was in; It was all too similar to the one she had been tortured in.

Fear flashed through her eyes for a brief moment before she pushed it away, _I was hoping that he would just torture me but I guess this was to be expected..._

_My friends are safe and that's all that matters now._

She pulled lightly on the chains but they held fast, _My ankles have around 4 inches of slack but only an inch or two on my wrists... I should be able to escape but I have to stay away from them. I have to keep them safe. No matter the cost._

She was about to use her prana burst to break the chains when she gasped,_ I can't feel any of my prana! Nor my mana!_

That's when she noticed the chain around her neck; It was very light, more like a necklace then an actual chain. The necklace, chain or whatever it was was blocking her mana &amp; prana flow, thus her abilities and attacks; It also felt like it was burning her skin.

_What the hell has he done to me!_

She began to panic slightly as she desperately fought against the chains in a vain attempt to free herself.

Tears threatened to stream down her face as reality of what was about to happen truly took hold.

For the first time she was truly scared, no terrified. It was her first time being completely at the mercy of a man, let alone one that wanted to rape her.

And he was going to get his wish because she was completely defenseless.

She struggled until she heard footsteps outside the door; The first set rushed past then a minute later a second pair slowly and purposely moved down the hall.

She looked up as Gilgamesh opened the door and walked in.

He only had a on white shirt and khaki pants; No armour at all!

_He's just rubbing my weakness in my face!_

His red eyes brighten when he saw her, his smirk growing when she glared at him.

He closed the door behind him, locking it, before walking over to her.

She yanked on the chains as Gilgamesh stared down at her, then he started to laugh;

His laugh was absolutely infuriating.

She lunged forward, straining against the chains, glaring daggers at him.

He reached out and put a hand on her cheek so she growled at him before struggling again.

"You look so cute when you struggle Saber," after a moment Gilgamesh winked and laid down on the bed next to her.

She turned her back to him and laid there, perfectly still, except her her hands that kept tugging on the chain.

She could feel this eyes on the back of her head.

After a while she felt him shifting behind her. She shivered when she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Aww, Saber, aren't you going to make the first move?"

She tried to ignore him but he inched forward and pressed his body up against hers.

"Come on Saber. Don't you love me? I love you."

"No. I hate you."

"Oh come on, you know that's not true."

"It's the truth and you know it."

She heard his lips crinkle, he was smiling.

"Ah, but for how long? You'll be mine in the end. You'll be my Saber, my queen... my lioness."

"I'll never be yours, in anyway!"

"Oh, we'll see about that..." she felt his breath on her ear "we'll see alright."

She felt his hands slip around her waist as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her ear.

She felt a burning sensation where he touched her.

She didn't give him a reaction, doing so would only make things worse.

After a while one of his hands moved up and began to stroke her hair, she hissed at him when his hand came close to her chest, "Come on Saber, you're usually more 'spirited' than this. What's wrong?"

_So that's what he calls it?_

"You're what's wrong."

Gilgamesh paused for a second before laughing loudly, "If you're implying that you actually love that mongrel then please! No one is more worthy of you then me, let alone that little faker!"

She began to shake, she was furious, _How dare he insult Shirou!_

"Of anyone's 'unworthy' it's you!"

That little outburst got her an angry slap to the face. She looked up as he leaned over her.

"You better watch your mouth Saber or I will get him and take you in front of him."

Her eyes widened as she gasped, "You bastard!"

"I'll give you a break and ignore that one but you've been warned."

After that she glared at the wall across from her, _Damn you Gilgamesh. Damn you..._

A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder as Gilgamesh forced her onto her back.

She tried to resist but he was too strong.

She glared up at him as he leaned over her and smiled, "Now that I've gotten rid of your strength, I can start on your will." Once I break that you will have no choice but to love me. "

"That's something you will never be able to break Gilgamesh and trying to get me to love you is futile."

"Oh don't be so sure Saber."

Gilgamesh leaned down and tried to kiss her but she turned her head away from him. Instead Gilgamesh trailed kisses up her neck and and along her jaw. She felt him unbuttoning to front of her dress which made her growl.

He then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

She locked her jaw as she knew what was coming and sure enough he tried to kiss her again. He tried to force his way in but her mouth was shut like a steel trap.

Then she felt a sharp, burning pain race up her right leg.

She tried to yelp but Gilgamesh took the moment and forced his tongue into her mouth.

_He must have stabbed me with something, but it's not normal whatever it is! It burns like hell!_

She forced her head away but he just followed, slowly inching his body on top of hers as she squirmed.

She was gasping by the time he let up.

He smirked at her and she smirked back before headbutting him in the chest.

"Ack!"

It felt like she might have pulled a muscle in her shoulder but getting the blow in on Gilgamesh was worth it.

"Why you..."

She stared at the man in front of her, her cheek stinging from where he had clawed her.

He didn't seem to notice her shock because he grabbed the collar of her dress, "Do you want me to end this pathetic struggle of yours right now Saber?!" He yelled before whispering "Do you want your friends to die?"

She gasped, "You promised you would never hurt them!"

"Yes, I did. But I never told my employer so he could send someone else if I don't tell him... And I won't if you keep acting up."

She started at him in shock, _Their strong, the only person they would have lost to is right in front of me... But what if this person has Caster too! I should have thought of that! What if some of the other servants are here!_

_Instead of 'behaving' she began to struggle even more, I have a good idea on who his 'employer' is and if I'm right here will definitely kill them! He's the one who sent us here!_

She saw him reaching for her jaw again and froze. His hand came very close to her mouth and she saw the perfect opportunity to bite him, hard.

"Ow you bitch!"

Gilgamesh was now straddling her body with his knees while a hand held her wrists so she couldn't move as much.

She started to buck when he raised his other hand before backhanding her.

"Stop squirming!"

Her head snapped sideways from the blow, her neck had twinges of pain running up it.

"Uhg..."

She felt him grab her chin and turn her head towards his. She focused her gaze on the wall behind him.

"Look at me Saber."

"Saber."

"Saber."

She felt a chain form around her neck, choking her.

She looked at him, the chain relaxed a bit.

She looked away again and the chain immediately tightened. She tried to pull her hands down but those chains didn't budge. She coughed and hacked till he released the chain.

"You just don't know your place do you Saber?"

"Maybe not but I know yours," she snarled, "it's quite obvious!"

"And where would that be?" Gilgamesh asked with a smile.

"Hell" she spat.

"That would be fine by me. But you'd come with me, broken and defeated."

"That will never happen."

"Oh it will, and sooner than you think."

The chain around her neck faded away completely.

She looked away, avoiding his eyes, _He will not break me. I'd rather die than submit to him._

She felt his hand on her jaw as he forced her chin up.

She looked into his eyes.

There was a strange mix of emotions in his eyes; There was the normal lust, pride and hate but there was longing and something akin to tenderness mixed in.

She shivered and forced her head away again, jerking it from his grasp.

She growled when he attempted to kiss her again. Then she suddenly felt her body try to change.

_Crap! I can't shift now! No! No! NO!_

She was able to push it back but barely and her cheek stung from where Gilgamesh had slapped her.

"You need to stop that, it's not very ladylike."

She growled again and got slapped a third time in response.

"I mean it."

She bared her teeth.

She suddenly felt a hand around her throat.

"Stop acting like an animal. You're not a mongrel so don't act like one."

She attempted to bite him again but gasped when he started to crush her throat.

Gilgamesh then picked her up by the neck, releasing his chains.

She brought her hands up but couldn't pry his away.

She heard footsteps echo down the hall.

Gilgamesh held her there till a person started to pound on the door then flung her across the room where she hit the wall with a loud crack.

"Gil! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You said were lovers!" Yelled a feminine voice angrily through the door.

_Of course he lied. That's the only way he could have gotten help._

"Heh, I said I love her. Not that she loves me. I have to force her to love me."

_Force love? Trying to do that will only create hate. Like it is now_, she growled mentally.

She gasped as a light formed behind him.

"Run! Get away from here! Leave me! He's about to shoot you!" She yelled as sword impaled her leg.

She didn't feel it.

Another went through the door.

The person that was there was gone in a rush of footsteps,

"I'll get help! Just hold on!" Shouted a woman as she ran away.

"No! Do! Don't come back!" She shouted with as strong a voice she could muster.

The way she had hit the wall combine with the force had broke her back.

_Urg maybe I should have shifted... My physical strength alone would be and to break out here plus my body would have been much more durable..._

She blacked out from the shock shortly after and was out for sometime.

When she woke up her back hurt incredibly; It was no longer broken but it wouldn't take much to rebreak it.

She shook her head.

When she was finally able to clear her head she wished she had stayed out.

She was in the same position as before, hands pulled above her head and her legs spread by burning chains.

I hope that woman doesn't come back. She doesn't need to be caught by him as well, he probably torture to death and would taunt me for not being able to save her. And he'd be right... I'm worthless if I can't save just one person.

She shook her head again to clear her mind when she felt Gilgamesh lay down next to her.

He laid there for a long time.

She stiffened when she felt him inch closer to her.

She froze, giving no reaction, as he 'played' with her; kissing her neck, stroking her hair, biting her ear and collarbone, groping her…

A While Later

He must of got bored because he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes but gave him no other response to his actions.

She winced as he gave another sharp tug on her hair before letting go.

"If you're not going to respond then guess it's time I forced one from you."

But seeming going against his own words he knocked her out.

A short time later

She woke up and immediately realized why he had knocked her out. He used the time to remove her dress without her biting, headbutting or making a break for it.

Her shoulders and arms hurt making her realise that he had probably just ripped it off. Why he had to knock her out to do it she didn't know but it gave her the chills thinking about it.

She was about to start struggling when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist.

The red-eyed man was asleep on the bed next to her.

_What the hell?!..._

She pulled as far away from him as she could but it wasn't that much because of his arm.

She cried softly for a while before falling into an exhausted sleep, stopping the change had took a lot of her energy, _I'm sorry guys, for making you worry. Please forgive me._

When she woke up Gilgamesh was still out.

The chains were almost gone she realized in surprise.

They were transparent in places and very brittle. She tugged sharply on her hands and sure enough they broke. She did the same thing to her legs, they broke too, but she still didn't dare move.

She grimaced.

Gilgamesh's arm was still wrapped around her slender waist and was painfully tight. It felt like he was trying to break her in half.

She would close her eyes in pain every time his grip tightened. She tried to pry his arm off her but it only made his grip tighten even more.

_If it gets any tighter he might break something..._ She groaned.

After a while his titan grip started to relax but I wasn't enough for her to escape.

Gilgamesh was waking up.

She tried to make it seem like she was still asleep but he saw through the trick.

"I see you broke the chains Saber, but you didn't run. You realizing your place now? Or better yet, your love for me?"

"If I could have I would have escaped but you had your arm around me in a death grip."

"Oh come on Saber. You know that you liked sleeping with me."

"I hated it just like I hate you."

"Oh come on Saber. It's alright to be shy."

"I'm not being shy" she growled "and I'm always going to say no."

"Then I guess I just need to persuade you a bit more."

She felt the chains form again, pulling her back into the same position. She resisted but without her prana she was only as strong as a normal person (that's what she thinks).

She shivered as Gilgamesh's fingers trailed across her exposed skin.

"You are a beautiful women Saber."

She stared at the ceiling.

He continued to say random things; like what he was going to do to her, how worthless she was, how she belonged to him and what he'd do to her friends if she misbehaved.

I'll kill him if he so much as goes near them.

She managed to tune him out after a while but some of the things he had said had become stuck in her head.

...Time Jump...

She yelped when Gilgamesh grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked, _What's he trying to do?! Pull all my hair out?! Or is he just obsessed with hair?!_ (O.O Dawn explain)(IDK)

"Now that I've got your attention I'll ask the question again. Will you marry me or do you need a bit more persuasion?"

"I'll never marry you, no matter how much you try and 'persuade' me!"

After that he just quietly stared at her; He looked like he was thinking.

She started to squirm under his unsettling gaze.

"You know Saber you are really trying my patience."

His hand was hovering over her shoulder, right where the scar was from Lancer's cursed spear.

He sighed, "This is your last chance to say yes before your time runs out before I will take you and will force you to marry me."

She looked away.

"So be it."

_So this is it... I-I wish it was someone else. A-Anyone but Gilgamesh!_

She felt his hand slid along her shoulder. A tear rolled down her face as he ripped off her bra.

Gilgamesh bent down and licked her neck causing her to shiver.

"Tasty."

She hissed as he scooted over to her.

"Aww Saber, don't you want to have some fun? Just a little?"

She growled again and tried to knee him as he pressed up against her; putting his head on her chest while fondling her. Her eyes widened when he forced one of his legs between hers and began to rub her private area with his knee. She growled and squirmed, trying to get him to stop but he didn't and it made it worse. Right now she was more mad than anything; Gilgamesh's actions increasingly disgusted her and felt incredibly weird.

She groaned when he suddenly forced her towards him with his knee, the pressure increase as she reached the end of the chain. She started struggling again but quickly stopped, shivering.

_This can't be happening! No! No! No! No! NO!_

She had felt it earlier but it had only been slight so she ignored it but now she it again. Her body was slowly becoming aroused against her will.

_I-I'm scared. I want Shirou! Where are you! Help me! Please!... Shirou.._.

She hissed a warning at Gilgamesh to stop but he ignored her so she bit him on the shoulder, shifting a bit so that her teeth were sharper and more jaw strength. The man cried out and started to beat her; but she didn't let go, instead she let the hits drive her teeth in even deeper. Her vision started to turn red as blood dripped into her eyes from a large gash on her head.

"Let go you damn bitch or I'll skin that red haired idiot!"

She growled again before finally letting go. Gilgamesh immediately rolled away holding his shoulder. She smiled at the large, growing red spot that stained the shoulder and side of his shirt.

"I'll be back for you in a moment. You will regret that."

She glared at the man as he walked out of the room slamming the door. Once his footsteps were gone she started struggling a bit. She concentrated on one chain and started pulling with all her strength. She was about to give up when she heard a crack followed by a pop. She looked up and saw a link on the chain on her right arm had snapped. It was broke but still held the chain. She started pulling again followed by a sharp yank. That as enough to break it completely but she was exhausted. She laid there panting before trying to break the other one but she was just too tired. She scraped together what little prana she was able to sense so Avalon could heal her a bit faster; hopefully before Gilgamesh was able to get back.

15 minutes later

She opened her eyes when Gilgamesh opened the door and walked over to her. He hadn't put his shirt back on so she could see his bandaged shoulder easily.

"You got me good that time.I don't know how you have such a strong bite but I'm going to make sure you won't ever try that again. And whats this? You actually managed to break one of my chains? You just upped your punishment that is if you don't agree to marry me."

She snarled at him, baring her bloodied teeth.

Gilgamesh put a hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a small vial that contained a clear liquid, "You know what this is? It's sulfuric acid.(Why Dawn?! Why?!) If you don't stop your nonsense I will give you the choice of swallowing it or having me slowly pour it across your body."

_I recognize the name but i don't know what that is. I'm getting a bad feeling about this._

"You really think that would work?"

"Yes, and you obviously don't know what it is or will do to you so let me explain. It is an acid with a high affinity for water, and it is very strong. If you swallow it or come into contact with it it would start to dissolve your tissues. It will burn them, digest them if you will, and the damage will be severe. If it burns through a blood vessel, you will start to bleed out, and if it gets into the bloodstream, it will start to attack the blood and all tissues it reaches. It will start to absorb the water from your tissues as well, dehydrating them rapidly, and the heat from that reaction will literally burn the dry tissue away. It will basically destroy your body from the inside out and give you an agonizing death The results will be the same either way. Even if you can heal you will just extend your suffering." ( link and link2 )

She felt her heart skip a beat. Now she remembered where she had heard it! One of Merlin's assistants had spilled it on himself and had almost died. He had been scarred physically and mentally for life. She shuddered at the memory.

"Ah! So you do now what it is! Good! Now what will it be Saber?"

"I will never bow to you!"

"Heh, you really are stubborn. Let me give you a taste of what will happen if i give you the full vial. Oh, I forgot to mention put I have plenty of this so don't think this is the only vial I have It's just that I don't need much for it to work."

She glared at him as he walked around the bed to her after he rechained her hand, _Coward._

"And here, I'll even take to necklace off. After I've added a few more chains."

As Gilgamesh said that she felt more chains forming around her body; two more to each of her hands and feet, two around her waist and even more snaked up her arms and legs. _He's really going all out with the chains._

She yelped when she felt one tangle itself in her hair.

"Now hold still or I might pour more than i mean to."

She tried to struggle but she could move more now.

She felt him take the necklace off before grabbing her chin. She tried to close her mouth but he jammed one of his thumbs into her jaw. She break free but his chains were too numerous and strong.

Their eyes locked as he held up the vial.

"This is what one drop feels like."

She felt the acid hit the back of her throat and immediately tried to scream but all that came out was a hoarse groan that was cut off as Gilgamesh gagged her. She began to cry as the pain was unbearable and she was barely able to breathe. She felt her stomach cramp and tried to vomit but was unable to; Her throat was dry and burned. She started to thrash around as it tried to eat her body. Avalon was able to keep the acid contained but that was it. Due to the way it flowed it entered her bloodstream which hurt even more.

It took 15 minutes for that one drop to become dispersed enough that it couldn't do anything.

Once she calmed down Gilgamesh removed the gag.

"So what did you think? Hurts doesn't it? So will marry me or not?"

"I will never submit to you!" she screamed in a hoarse voice.

She felt him put the necklace back around her neck and most the chains fell away.

"Saber. Saber. Saber. You really don't get it do you? I'm going to do this till you do though I think I might have a bit of fun before I destroy your body completely."

"What do you.." Her eyes widened as he scooted down on the end of the bed, "No! Stop!"

Gilgamesh leered at her as he started to pull down her underwear.

She froze, "Don't do this! Don't do it!" she screamed. She had almost added a please on the end but her pride silenced her voice.

"Too late Saber."

Gilgamesh paused for a second, "You know what? I think I'll drag this out. I'm enjoying this. I'll make you want me before I take you and then I might not need to torture you though I'm not against it."

She cried out when she felt his fingers slip into her. The burning sensation increased tenfold. She tried to concentrate on her mind so she could ignore him and was actually doing well. That's when Gilgamesh noticed.

She was snapped back to the real world by a sharp pain, she screamed.

He had a dagger in his hand and was cutting something into her.

He pressed it just hard enough that it drew blood but it was razor sharp and burned her skin and he would occasionally press very hard.

_Did he put some of the acid on the dagger somehow?!_

She felt another scream building in her throat but bit it down.

He stopped a little while later; probably because of the lack of a response.

She didn't know what he did but each one of the spots burned like the chain and wouldn't heal at all.

After that he must have realized that she was trying to do something because he never let up nor gave her a chance to let her mind wander. He fingered her, he kissed her, he ran his hands over her entire body; He did everything that she hated, that she despised, that scared her.

He was scarring her mind and body.

Though she had thought it was impossible for her hate for him to grow, but grow it did, and at an alarming rate.

At the moment all she wanted to do was to run her sword through him.

Gilgamesh was currently laying on the bed beside her, once again playing with her hair. His body was pressed up against hers.

She could feel his erection against her leg which greatly unsettled her.

By then the fear had creeped back up into her eyes; she was terrified.

She hadn't cared for the longest of times that she was a woman; she had thought that she wasn't even human, let alone a woman, but a king, then a knight and later a Servant.

Back then you were one or the other but now that wasn't true.

Yet she fought on, through everything, but knew she was slowly losing, _He's tearing me apart, piece by piece. My mind and body are being torn apart, soon all that will be left will be my resolve, loyalty and pride... But how long till I'm no longer me? Not some empty shell that may never recover?_

A moan forced it's way through her lips as she struggled, _At least my friends are safe. That's all I can ask for... Well and that they don't get themselves killed..._

She knew that either her submission or death was going to happen soon and the choice was clear.

There was no escaping it.

_This will be my death._

_I will never submit to him. I don't care if this cursed chain prevents me from going to Avalon. I would rather die than submit to him._

_I'm sorry Shirou... Aayla... Vivian... Everyone... I will probably never get to thank you for helping me find my feet and myself._

He continued that for a while, then he fell asleep again but this time the chains didn't fade. She sobbed quietly before falling silent again.

She refused to let herself fall asleep. Unfortunately for her Gilgamesh woke up multiple times and tortured her a bit more each time.

Then he woke up and stayed up.

He pulled her up against him and tried to hug her but she started struggling again. Then she felt a hand on her thigh and froze, closing her eyes and shuddering, _No more! Just leave me alone!_

A while later

She felt him tense from where he was beside her.

"Well it looks like you're in luck."

She looked at Gilgamesh, suspicious.

"That women, Countess Lorraine, has brought help like she said she would and I'm under orders to not get in any fights till the times right."

_Damn it! I told her not to come back!... Wait a minute... Orders? Times right? Who in the world is strong enough to get Gilgamesh to obey them? Or has something he wants? More than me? As much as I hate it, the last time I checked I was at the top of Gilgamesh's 'most wanted' list_.

"I'll leave in a bit but I need to make sure that you'll never be anyone's but mine."

_I will never be yours Gilgamesh. Never._

He rolled on top of her and grabbed her arms, the chains broke as he brought them in front of her. She began to struggle as best she could with him crushing her small body.

When he was done her arms were folded behind her back and wrapped with chains.

She continued to struggle but then something exploded and flung her towards the back of the room.

She landed heavily and couldn't stand back up so she slumped against the wall.

Her back had been rebroke by the impact.

_W-What was that?_

After that he walked up in front of her.

"You know... I really liked that face you made earlier; That look that was full of hate, pain and terror. Let's give them the chance to see it too."

She gasped as a chain formed around her neck, it was very tight. It started in shorten and drug her to her feet. She could still breath so she wasn't hanging.

Then Gilgamesh smiled at her,

"Heh, still not close enough."

He drew the cursed dagger again.

She let out a strangled scream as he pressed it to her arm and slowly cut into it, tracing the lines from before and connecting them. Then he did the other arm and maybe her legs too.

After that he tortured her a bit more, pouring a few drops of acid on her front and back. They dripped down leaving burns, but these didn't heal. He had somehow cursed the acid making it partly immune to Avalon, like the dagger.

Then the chain pulled her off her feet, hanging her.

"Next time we will have some real fun."

She tried to struggle but could barely breathe let alone move, _No we won't, this will be my end. My wounds is cursed and Avalon is blocked. There is no escaping it this time._

She was barely conscious.

She tried to stay awake but was slowly slipping away.

A wail forced it's way through her crushed throat then her broken body shimmered for a moment,_ I don't want to die! I will accept death if it saves my friends... but till then I won't die! I don't want to leave Shirou and the others! I-I don't want to be alone!_

The last thing she heard was a distant voice shouting her name before she slipped away completely.

But her torture didn't end there. Even when she was unconscious it continued.

* * *

Notes: So Saber had a bit of luck at the end... In a way. But Gilgamesh says he'll be back. Is she going to get sent/make it to Avalon? Something big is going to happen involving the two. Near or not we don't know/ won't say yet. And for those who couldn't figure it out the burning sensation Saber was feeling was her holy body/ aura reacting with Gilgamesh's cursed one. And last but not least her growling and biting. That's simple. She's a dragon incarnated into a human body for Christ's sake! A DRAGON! I don't think it's that much of a stretch (if any) to have her act a bit like one!(You call that a bit?)(Oh shut up)


	18. Gilgamesh's POV

Notes: Time for Gilgamesh's POV. Not going to be pretty.  
So what was going on inside Gilgamesh's insane mind? (I think the song Monster by Meg &amp; Dia fits the two ok.)(Yeah, it kinda does.)(Na I don't think it does.)(Since when did you start reading this anyway Kyle?)(IDK)(facepalm)(sigh) M Warning: Sexual Violence

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

He grinned as Saber followed him through the gate.

He knocked her out once it shut behind them.

He would have enjoyed the challenge of 'capturing' her but he needed to keep a low profile with his host.

His host or hostess was a woman named Lorraine. Parallelmon had dropped him off in this random place and had told him to find her and try to recruit her.

That hadn't gone to well.

She had the evil aura but not spirit or mind. It was a curse that gave her her evil aura.

The worst part of the mission was that he wasn't allowed to get into any fights, but he went with it. There would be plenty of fighting later on.

But things hadn't been a bust. She had helped him with the most important part (to him) of the mission. He had given it to himself.

Finding Saber.

He had told her that his love was missing and she offered to help him.

It turned out the Countess was a magic user, though not a traditional magi.

After that she used some sort of magic she had been able to locate Saber. Upon learning that she was on this planet the Countess had given him a crystal that would led him to her.

He waited a while before going after Saber.

He had been surprised by the size of the group that Saber had been with, but knowing her selflessness he had been able to lead her into a short but carefully worded trap after managing to capture a few of her companions.

She ended up coming with him when he agreed to never harm any of them.

He would continue twist her selfless ways till he got what he wanted, her as his 'willing' wife. If that didn't work he would just break her. _Heh, she'll be a challenge but one I'll gladly sink my teeth into. After all, 'A flowers at their most beautiful as their petals fall.' _

He exited the gate in the courtyard of the Countess's house.

He was walking down the hall when he ran into her.

"Is this her? What happened to her Gil?"

"Oh nothing, she just passed out in shock. I'm taking her up to my room then coming back down."

"Ok, see you in a bit then."

He took Saber to his room and chained her to the bed. Then he put a necklace that the Son had given him around her neck.

It would block off her energy so that she couldn't do anything beyond her body's 'normal' capabilities. It basically meant that she was only as strong as a lumberjack, instead of a demigoddess. He cupped her face, _I hope you don't mind but breaking you will have to wait a just a little longer Saber. _

He smiled.

When he went down to the living room the Countess was mumbling something to herself. He asked her what it was, it turned out it was some random spell she was working on.

She had turned in the Holo TV (they fascinated him) to a news channel.

There was a bunch of propaganda about a group called the "Notorious Nine." Apparently they had ended a huge galaxy wide war and had killed the sith lord Darth Sidious.

There was video of them fighting and of them at ceremonies afterwards.

He was shocked to say the least, Saber had been with these guys and they were quite strong.

_I'll have to break her quickly, which would be very hard, scar her so that she will be easy prey for me later or make her love me somehow. _

He thought for a moment, _Scarring her sounds good. That way if they get her she back I'll be able to bend her to my will as she tries to protect her friends. She'll be scared of every little thing and will wear herself down. Killing her friends in front of her after she's been mine for a while should do the trick… It could be quite amusing to watch her fall to pieces though I really wish I knew how to get her to love me. It would have been nice to have her marry me with her spirit intact. He grinned, Oh well, I guess I'll just enjoy our final fights to the fullest. _

He decided to go as slow as the available time he had been given would allow.

He would test Saber, slowly increasing the pressure he would put on her mind and body till she was permanently scarred or cracked. He hoped that she would break but he knew the odds of that happening were pretty much absolute zero.

He was about to get up when Lorraine announced that she was going up to her room.

He followed the Countess up till she yelled something about a potion and took off.

He took his time and walked slowly down the hall.

He opened the door to the rattling of chains as Saber struggled on the bed. She looked up and glared at him as he stood in the doorway, Saber looked like she was pissed. He smirked in reply, This should be fun.

He stepped in and locked the door behind him before walking over to her.

He watched Saber as she struggled, her hate for him clear in her eyes, _Though torturing you would have been best but the walls would not be thick enough to block your screams. Then again you don't care about pain do you? Oh well... Then again rapeing you could be just as fun. Either way you will suffer before becoming mine. _

He laughed at Saber's predicament and she lunged towards him, pulling against the chains.

He reached out and put a hand on Saber's cheek which she obviously didn't like as she growled at him before struggling again. She looked really cute, the way she was struggling, her hair was a mess, falling out of her bun. It didn't help that she kept making "umpf"ing noises while she struggled either.

"You look so cute when you struggle Saber."

He meant that.

That sentence got him another glare that said she didn't take it as the complement that he had meant it has but it looked so funny on her face that he laughed again. He laid down on the bed next to her and smiled but she turned her back on him. He waited for a moment to see if she was going to do anything but she didn't, "Aww, Saber, aren't you going to make the first move?"

She ignored him which didn't surprise him.

He inched forward and pressed his body put against hers in a suggestive manner, "Come on Saber. Don't you love me? I love you."

I_ really do love you it's just that you're too stubborn to see it. _

"No. I hate you."

_Heh. Cold as ever it seems. _

"Oh come on, you know that's not true."

_Plus your loyalty to that stupid master of yours won't let you fall for me. I really need to kill him, well have someone kill him, right in front of you. _

"It's the truth and you know it."

He smiled, "Ah, but for how long? You will be mine in the end. You'll be my Saber, my queen... and my lioness."

_So she still doesn't see it. I guess I'll have to see if I can make her realise it before she breaks. I'll tame her though, one way or another. _

"I'll never be yours, in anyway."

_I wonder how many times she'll say that to herself? Hehe, naive woman. _

"Oh, we'll see about that..." he breathed into her ear "we'll see alright."

He slipped his hands around Saber and pulled her into his embrace. Then he nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her ear a bit. _What will it take to turn you on Saber? Or excite you? Hmm? I can't wait to find out. _

He was not surprised at first when she ignored him but as time drug on be became inclined to be so. _I knew she would resist but flat out ignoring me? Come on, something's up. Maybe this will be easier than I thought. _

After a while he got tired of her not responding so he reached up, trailing his hand up her chest and began stroking her hair. She hissed at him, obviously not approving of his actions.

"Come on Saber, you're usually more spirited than this. What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong."

He paused before realizing what Saber meant. He started to laugh, _She actually thinks she loves that faker! Hahaha!_ "If you're implying that you _love_ that mongrel from before then _please_! No one is more worthy of you then me, let alone that little _faker_!"

He felt her begin to shake, _Oh, that struck something! _

"Of anyone's unworthy it's you!"

His eye twitched, _I'm the king of the world and she dares to call me unworthy?! _

He leaned over and slapped her angrily.

Saber looked up at him through the corner of her eye.

"You better watch your mouth Saber or I will get him and take you in front of him."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "You bastard!"

"I'll give you a break and ignore that one but you've been warned."

_I'll give her credit, she's bold. And that's not a bad idea; Breaking her right in front of that mongrel would definitely make my day. _

_Well, then. _

He pulled his hands away from her for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder.

He felt her tense and try to resist but still forced her into her back with ease.

He got a slight shock. She looked so much younger when she had her hair down.

_How exactly old is she? I thought she was around 20 or so but now looks like she's 16. _

_Oh well, the younger the better. _

She glared up at him as he leaned over her and smiled, "Now that I've gotten rid of your strength, I can start on your _will ._ Once I break that you will have _no choice_ but to love me. "

"That's something you will never be able to break and trying to get me to love you is futile. "

_Resistance is futile._

"Oh don't be so sure Saber."

He leaned down and tried to kiss her but she turned her head away from him. He smiled and slowly trailed kisses up her neck and along her jaw instead. He reached over and unbuttoned Saber's dress, she growled at him. He was really tempted to rip it off but he stopped himself, _Not yet. Not yet._

He then 'gently' grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

_Oh how I love those emerald eyes of yours._

He leaned over again and kissed Saber lightly on the lips before leaning back; She had locked her jaw.

He pulled a dagger from one of his pockets and stabbed her leg while leaning forward again. He forced his tongue into her mouth when she tried to gasp. He kissed her with all his pent up passion, deepening his kiss and exploring her mouth. Saber starting squirming again, probably trying to get him to stop. He moved with her when she tried to move her head away from him, slowly moving his body on top of hers. Saber was gasping when he let up.

He smirked at Saber and she smirked back after a moment before headbutting him in the chest.

"Ack!"

That took him by surprise.

He sat back, _Where in the world did that come from?!_

"Why you..."

He angrily slapped Saber, one of his nails clipped her cheek, leaving a long red line.

He ignored her shocked face and grabbed the collar of her dress.

_Now's the perfect chance to rein you in a bit._

"Do you want me to end this little pathetic struggle of yours right now Saber?!" He yelled before whispering "Do you want your friends to die?"

She looked at him, shocked.

_Poor Poor Saber, she thought her precious 'friends' were safe._

"You promised you would never hurt them!"

"Yes, I did. But I never told my employer so he could send someone else if I don't tell him... And I won't if you keep acting up."

_I love bending her to my will. It's so much fun. Having trump cards like that is great._

He was honestly surprised when she began to struggle even more than before.

_I don't know what in that sentence would have this effect on her, if anything she should have become a tab more obedient._

He reached for her chin again, she had turned her head. He was almost touching her when she jerked her head back and bit him.

"Ow you bitch!"

He straddled her body with his knees while a hand held her wrists so she couldn't move as much. The chains weren't quite tight enough.

She started to buck so he raised his free hand and backhanded her, "Stop squirming!"

Saber's head snapped sideways and she groaned.

He forced her head towards him but she focused on the wall behind him.

"Look at me Saber."

"Saber."

"Saber."

He formed a chain around her neck and pulled it tight till she looked at him.

_Let's see if this works_.

She looked away again so he tightened it.

He watch, amused, as she tried to pull her hands down.

_Well that's not going to work, she'll just end up choking herself till she passes out._

"You just don't know your place do you Saber?"

_Your place by my side._

"Maybe not but I know yours," she snarled "it's quite obvious!"

_It is is it?_

"And where would that be?" he asked with a smile.

"Hell" she spat.

_I wouldn't care where I am as long as I have you._

"That would be fine by me. But you'd come with me, broken and defeated."

"That will never happen."

"Oh it will, and sooner than you think."

He released the chain.

She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

_Come on Saber, look me in the eye and tell me what you see._

He grabbed her jaw and forced her to make eye contact.

She looked at him before shivering and wrenching her head from his grasp.

He leaned over and tried to kiss her again but she growled.

He slapped her, _God I hate it when people, especially women, act like animals!_

"You need to stop that, it's not very ladylike."

She growled again and got slapped a third time in response,

"I mean it."

Saber bared her teeth at him.

_This is getting tiresome Saber._

He wrapped a hand on her throat.

"Stop acting like an animal. You're not a mongrel so don't act like one."

She attempted to bite him again but choked instead when he throttled her.

He then picked her up by the neck, releasing his chains.

She brought her hands to her neck but couldn't pry his hand away.

He heard footsteps echo down the hall.

_Now how in the world did she catch on?_

He flung the stubborn blond across the room where she hit the wall with a loud crack.

"Gil! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You said were lovers!" Yelled Lorraine through the door angrily.

"Heh, I said I love her. Not that she loves me. I have to force her to love me."

He heard a gasp.

"Run! Get away from here! Leave me! He's about to shoot you!" yelled Saber.

_Oh, shut it_.

He shot a sword at her which impaled in one of her legs.

He shot another at the door but thanks to Saber's warning she dodged and took off.

"I'll get help! Just hold on!" The woman as she ran away.

"No don't come back!" Shouted Saber.

S_he still wants to protect people, even while being beaten? It's pointless. Why not cry out for help instead?_

He walked over to Saber when she didn't try to get up and run.

She was out.

He tried to figure out what caused it, then he saw a small weird shaped bump on her back.

He put his hand on the spot.

It was broken.

He tsked before taking the limp girl over to the bed and chaining her up again before leaving the room to look for something else to do.

He didn't want to play with a toy that couldn't feel anything or struggle.

After a while he came back. Saber was still out but was stirring slightly.

_For once that cursed Avalon is actually a blessing._

He stood there till she woke up a few minutes later.

She was almost all the way up when he laid down next to her.

He just laid there till he got bored and started to play with her hair. He moved a bit closer to Saber and began to kiss her trying to get her to respond, then be bite be collarbone and nibbled on her earlobe but she ignored him.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it trying to get her to say or do something. But the only thing she did was close her eyes and tilt her head a bit.

"If you're not going to respond then guess it's time I forced one from you."

No reply so her knocked her out.

_Time for some fun._

He rid Saber of her dress, ripping it off of her, causing it disappeared in a burst of prana.

_Wow, I know I wasn't attracted to her by her looks but they're certainly a bonus._

He yawned,_ Well I'm going to get some sleep. She shouldn't wake up anytime soon. I'll get my entertainment in the morning._

He crawled into the bed, put an arm around Saber and fell asleep.

It was about an hour later that something woke him. At first he couldn't figure out what it was then he realized it was crying, Saber's crying.

_Up quicker than I thought she would. A lot quicker._

She had moved as far away from him as she could get and was crying quietly.

It actually made him sad for a moment; Her crying was very soft, filled with sorrow, pain and loss.

_But it's not for her._

He didn't know how he knew this but he knew she was crying for her friends not herself.

He listened to her till she apparently cried herself to sleep.

After that he went back to sleep.

When he woke again he looked over at Saber, she looked like she was asleep but her breathing pattern was slightly off. Plus the chains were gone.

_Nice try Saber._

_Has she finally stop lying to herself?_

"I see you broke the chains Saber, but you didn't run. You realizing your place now? Or better yet, your love for me?"

"If I could have I would have escaped but you had your arm around me in a death grip" she said, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Saber. You know that you liked sleeping with me."

"I hated it just like I hate you."

"Oh come on Saber. It's alright to be shy."

"I'm not being shy" she growled, he felt his eye twitch, "and I'm always going to say no."

"Then I guess I just need to persuade you a little more."

He formed his chains again. Saber tried to resist but was nowhere near strong enough and was once again in a vulnerable position. He felt himself becoming aroused just be looking at her. He smiled as he trailed his fingers across her stomach and legs, feeling her soft skin and smooth muscles. She shivered at his touch.

"You really are a beautiful women Saber."

He looked up at her face but she looked up at the ceiling.

He tried to talk to her, asking her questions, complimenting her and saying random things but she was once again ignoring him. He didn't like repeating himself but needed to ask her the question from before.

He grabbed her hair and yanked, earning himself a yelp from the unrelenting girl.

"Now that I've got your attention I'll ask the question again. Will you marry me or do you need a bit more persuasion?"

"I'll never marry you, no matter how much you try and 'persuade' me!"

He began to think.

He only had till sunset that evening and it was already 10:47am. He needed to do something soon or he would lose his best chance at ever getting Saber as truly his.

"You know Saber, you are really trying my patience."

His hand was hovered over her shoulder. There was a large scar on it.

_I wonder what did that to her? It looks relatively new. Wait a minute, that's were Lancer got her! It still hasn't healed completely... Heh, that gives me an idea._

He sighed, covering up his excitement, "This is your last chance to say yes before your time runs out before I will take you and will force you to marry me."

She looked away from him. He knew that she would have to be forced but it wasn't all that bad. It would be quite fun to play with her.

"So be it."

He slid his hand down her shoulder.

He saw a tear fall as he ripped off her bra. The tear rolled down her face and neck

He bent down and licked it, "Tasty."

It tasted more like sweet mountain water then a salty tear.

He leaned back and grinned down at Saber who lay helpless before him. She cowered slightly, trying to pull her legs together and her hands down to cover herself.

"Aww Saber, don't you want to have some fun? Just a little?"

Saber growled at him again and tried to knee him as he pressed up against her; putting his head on her chest while massaging her breasts.

Her large eyes widened when he forced one of his legs between hers and began to rub her private area with his knee. He could tell Saber was aroused even though she herself couldn't Saber growled at him and squirmed. He forced Saber even closer to him with his knee. He knew women well and pressure down there almost always got them going. He felt her struggling again but she quickly stopped and started shivering. He felt a slight dampness on his leg.

_Hehe. I was right._

He heard her hiss but ignored it as she wasn't going to be able to break free anytime soon. If she wasn't loose she couldn't hurt him.

He was about to slip his hand down her leg but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He yelled and turned his head to see Saber biting him. He started to beat her; but she didn't let go, instead she bit him even harder. _How in the world does she have such a strong jaw let along sharp teeth!_

"Let go you damn bitch or I'll skin that red haired idiot!"

Saber growled again before finally letting go. He immediately rolled away holding his shoulder. She smiled at him, she looked pleased with herself.

"I'll be back for you in a moment. You will regret that."

_Oh she will indeed regret that! I'll use one of those torture methods Morgan taught me! Hehehe, she'll scream alright._

He got up and let the room, slamming the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets before pulling whatever else he needed from the gate. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on. When he was done he pulled a clear vial from the gate and walked back to the room.

15 minutes later

He opened up the door and walked in. Saber was lying on her back, breathing heavily.

_What did she do this time?_

"You got me good that time. I don't know how you have such a strong bite but I'm going to make sure you won't ever try that again." Sh_e broke one of the chains? How troublesome._ "And whats this? You actually managed to break one of my chains? You just upped your punishment, that is if you don't agree to marry me."

Saber snarled at him, showing her bloody teeth.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the small vial, "You know what this is? It's sulfuric acid. If you don't stop your nonsense I will give you the choice of swallowing it or having me slowly pour it across your body." _It's a very painful torture method. Almost every person that it's ever been used on has died. You should be proud that I deemed you worthy of it._

"You really think that would work?"

_You obviously don't know what it is. Maybe an explanation will knock some sense into that pretty little head of yours._

"Yes, and you obviously don't know what it is or will do to you so let me explain. It is an acid with a high affinity for water, and it is very strong. If you swallow it or come into contact with it it would start to dissolve your tissues. It will burn them, digest them if you will, and the damage will be severe. If it burns through a blood vessel, you will start to bleed out, and if it gets into the bloodstream, it will start to attack the blood and all tissues it reaches. It will start to absorb the water from your tissues as well, dehydrating them rapidly, and the heat from that reaction will literally burn the dry tissue away. It will basically destroy your body from the inside out and give you an agonizing death The results will be the same either way. Even if you can heal you will just extend your suffering."

He smiled when he saw recognition flash in the girls eyes. Saber shuddered at something which could only mean that she had seen or possibly experienced it's 'usefulness.'

"Ah! So you do know what it is! Good! Now what will it be Saber?"

"I will never bow to you!"

"Heh, you really are stubborn. Let me give you a taste of what will happen if i give you the full vial. Oh, I forgot to mention put I have plenty of this so don't think this is the only vial I have It's just that I don't need much for it to work."

Saber glared at him as he walked around the bed to her after rechaining her hand.

_Don't want you getting loose now do we? And I'll even be extra nice to you!_

"And here, I'll even take that necklace off. After I've added a few more chains."

He made sure that she wouldn't be able to move much and even had to form one in her hair so that she couldn't mess him up.

"Now hold still or I might pour more than I mean to."

He grabbed her chin when she started squirming and jammed a thumb into her jaw. He felt her try and close her mouth but she was too late.

Their eyes locked as he held up the vial.

"This is what one drop feels like."

_And now for you to hopefully gain some sense._

He gagged Saber as she let out a pathetic cry. He smiled when tears began to form in the girls eyes and her breathing became labored. Saber struggled violently from the pain and he laughed. It felt good to see her in such a sorry state!

It took a while but she stopped struggling so he removed the gag so she could possibly speak. He didn't know if she'd even able to.

"So what did you think? Hurts doesn't it? So will marry me or not?"

"I will never submit to you!" Saber screamed in a hoarse voice.

He sighed, "Saber. Saber. Saber. You really don't get it do you? I'm going to do this till you do though I think I might have a bit of fun before I destroy your body completely."

Saber looked confused. _You won't be confused for long my dear._

"What are you.."

Saber's eyes widened as he scooted down on the end of the bed, "No! Stop!"

He leered at her as he started to pull down her underwear.

_What's the matter Saber? You scared?_

She froze, "Don't do this! Don't do it!" she screamed.

"Too late Saber."

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this. And if you had added a simple please I might have complied or at least gone a bit easier on you._

His hand brushed Saber's thigh and she flinched, _Oh, are you sensitive there Saber? Heh, I'll remember that._

He paused for a second, "You know what? I think I'll drag this out. I'm enjoying this. I'll make you want me before I take you and then I might not need to torture you though I'm not against it."

Saber cried out when his fingers slip into her.

He licked his lips as tears began to stream down her face.

She wasn't breaking but crying out for help for she was slowly dieing inside.

_How do I know this? And she's not a virgin so what is it?_

Saber's eyes were now bright with terror as he began to violate her body. Then, after a while, her eyes began to dull as she started to slip away from the world.

_Maybe she just needs a bit of real pain to wake up._

At that point he decided to mark her as his. He pulled the same dagger from earlier from his pocket and held it to her calf, he mumbled something and it began to glow a sickly black.

It was a nameless cursed dagger.

He pressed down and moved it up her leg.

He was etching a bunch of symbols and curses into her body. Later on, if she removed the chain, they would hurt immensely till they healed due to her being holy.

An outside source trying to heal her would trigger then due the entire length of the interaction.

He had just completed the first symbol, which included a deep mark, when Saber snapped back to reality and screamed.

That was the only sound he got from her while working on the codes.

He stopped, he would connect them later.

At the moment Saber was once again slipping off into her mind.

He had been going too easy on her. After that he was constantly doing something to her, never giving her a chance to drift back into herself.

He gave himself the pleasure of finding Saber's sensitive spots. He was almost disappointed, she only had three spots; the two obvious ones and the last being the inside of her thighs.

He had almost been disappointed, almost.

He did enjoy making her scream.

He slapped her thighs till then were black with bruises. She screamed every time his heavy hand touched her and oh how he loved her screams.

He had to force himself to stop so he could do other things besides beat her.

A while later he crawled up next to her and started playing with her breasts with one hand while his other worked between her quivering thighs. _You like that Saber? Hmm?_

He smiled like an idiot when a moan forced it's way through Saber's lips. _Hehe, I thought so._

He continued that for a while, till he fell asleep with his head resting on her now bruised chest.

He woke up multiple times and each time Saber was still awake so he would pleasure himself a bit more by making her moan and squirm some more before falling asleep back asleep. It grew easier each time since he knew what she 'liked.'

A while later.

He had woken up a few minutes before and was laying there, enjoying the presence of the girl next to him.

He rolled onto his side and looked Saber, she had her back to him again.

He slipped a hand under her and pulled her towards him. She began to struggle but he placed his other hand on her hip. She immediately started shivering and froze. She had learned the hard way what that meant.

_Some day you will learn to appreciate me._

He sighed quietly before hugging her and falling back asleep.

...Time Jump...

He woke up with a jolt. Something was off. Then he felt another familiar presence enter the area.

_Damn it, I didn't get to the fun part. I have to do something drastic now instead of slowly chipping away at her sanity._

"Well it looks like you're in luck."

Saber looked at him, suspicious.

_I'm not surprised._

"That women, Countess Lorraine, has brought help like she said she would and I'm under orders to not get in any fights till the times right."

Saber looked mad, mad at the woman for coming back when she had said not to.

_Even when she's being raped she still wants to protect people? I'm actually impressed, though she is very naive._

"I'll leave in a bit but I need to make sure that you'll never be anyone's but mine."

Saber looked at him, hate, pain and fear mixing in her eyes.

He rolled on top of Saber and grabbed her arms, the chains broke as he brought them in front of her.

She began to struggle.

He formed his pants again as he had taken them off a while before.

He fought with her as he forced her hands behind her.

He eventually won.

Saber ended up with her arms folded behind her back with her wrists and elbows linked by chains that ran around the lower parts of her arms.

She continued to struggle in his grasp as he tried to move her. He had to chain her feet to keep her from kicking too much.

Then he got an idea, he wanted to try and activate a few of the curse marks on her back. Upon activating them Saber would receive a huge shock till he closed them.

That didn't work.

Instead of Saber getting shocked a large explosion shot from his hand.

Avalon had been too present in that spot causing the curse, which he had immediately closed, to exit her body resulting in the explosion.

He was thrown back onto the bed but Saber was launched back towards a wall.

He heard another loud crack.

He quickly stood up and walked over to Saber. She was slumped against the wall, her head down and breathing heavy.

Then he got a even evil idea, "You know... I really liked that face you made earlier. That look that was full of hate, pain and terror. Let's give them the chance to see that face too."

He formed a chain that stretched down from the ceiling and wrapped around Saber's neck. He then slowly shortened it till her feet were beneath her so that she wasn't choking, yet.

Then he pulled out the dagger again.

Saber let out a muted scream as he pressed it to her arm and slowly connected the symbols with the cursed blade, then he did it the other parts of her body. Till they all met at the main mark; The one over her heart.

Then he shortened the chain till she was a foot above the ground.

"Next time we will have some real fun."

Saber tried faintly to struggle, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

He tortured he a bit more putting a few drops of the sulfuric acid on her from and back. Then he made her swallow the rest of the vial before gagging her again.

Lastly he took some of Saber's blood and wrote a message on the wall behind her.

He left a moment later.

_**By the next time we meet I'll have something even better to show you.**_

* * *

Notes: Yikes. Noooot a happy chapter. I wonder what the message was? Next up the Countesses chapter. It will be slightly happy, very sad and possibly bloody chapter.  
And no Saber is not a virgin though she's never "done it" with someone. People that do gymnastics, equitation, swimming, etc often lose it. And tomorrow school starts. It shouldn't impact updating but this is a heads up so if a chapter is a day or two late don't scream at me.


	19. A Sad Reunion

Notes: So this chapter is going to be a bit different than I first planned. It will be from both Lorraine's and Aayla's POVs. It should be an interesting chapter to say the least.  
M Warning: Violence/Blood/ Slight Sexual Violence

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

She had been walking down the hall on her way to the living room after finishing her projects for the day when she ran into her guest, Gil.

He had an unconscious girl in his arms.

_She looks like she's a teenager, _"Is this her? What happened Gil?"

"Yes and it's nothing, she just passed out in shock. I'm taking her up to my room then coming back down."

"Ok, see you in a bit then,"

_Something's off. She had a large bruise on the side of her neck... Plus Gil seems of a bit off. Like he's impatient for something, yet eager and annoyed. _

_I'll have to keep an eye on him this evening but it's probably nothing._

She reached the living room and sat down on her couch.

_Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?_

She sighed after a moment, "I am really getting worked up over nothing."

"Over what?"

She looked up, "Oh, its nothing."

"Nonsense."

She sighed again, "It's just a spell I'm working on. It's nothing."

_I hope he can't tell I'm lying._

"Ok... I don't get these spells you work on. They seem pointless to me."

"No offense but they probably would seem pointless to a non-magic user."

"None taken."

She turned away from him and turned on her HoloTV. The news was still full of pictures and videos of the Notorious Nine fighting Darth Sidious and then at memorial ceremonies afterwards.

She noticed Gil stiffen and start muttering under his breath, she enhanced her hearing.

"Those guys, that Nine whatever, were in the group she was with. Looks like I will have to speed up the plan a bit, not that that's a bad thing" Gil licked his lips, "Not a bad thing at all."

_A plan? What's he up to? The girl was with the Nine? Who else was there? I wish my com still worked so I could ask her... I am really confused now. _

"Hey Gil,"

"Yes?"

"I'm going up to my study, if you need me knock."

"Ok, thanks and actually I'll just follow you up. I was about to go up too."

"Ah ok."

They started walking.

_I need to get there before him..._

"Ah crap! That potion has been on too long!"

She took off and ran up the stairs to her room.

_That was close, _she thought as she walked over to the large quartz crystal that she often used in spells involving visions, memories and others things.

For something this close all she needed was to touch the crystal. What she saw surprised her.

The girl from earlier was laying on the bed, she seemed to be testing some chains that bound her to it. She looked mad and scared. She wasn't that old either, _she looks like she's 19 or so._

_But what the hell? Now why did he do that? No wonder she's scared, she's chained up in an unfamiliar place! And what's with the chain around her neck? It has a weird aura weird..._

Right when she thought that the door opened and Gil walked in.

The girls reaction shocked her.

She didn't calm down, no, she been struggling and had a look of pure_ hatred_ on her face.

She was confused when Gil walked up to the girl and started laughing, which infuriated the blond teen even more.

Gilgamesh reached out and put a hand on the girl's cheek which the girl obviously didn't like as she growled at him before struggling again.

"You look so cute when you struggle Saber."

_...?_

After a moment he laid down on the bed next to the girl.

"Aww, come on Saber. Aren't you going to make the first move?"

Gil inched forward and pressed his body put against the girls.

"Come on Saber. Don't you love me? I love you."

_So her name really is Saber? An interesting name._

"No. I _hate_ you."

_That was quite a cold but clear message._

"Oh come on, you know that's not true."

"It's the truth and you know it."

_I don't have a good feeling about this._

He was smiled, "Ah, but for how long? You will be mine in the end. You'll be my Saber, my queen... and my lioness."

_I don't like where this is going_ _but I need to figure out what's going on. I'll watch for a bit but intervene when things get out of hand._

"I'll never be yours, in anyway."

"Oh, we'll see about that..." he breathed into the other blond's ear "we'll see alright."

Gil slipped his hands around Saber and pulled her towards him. Then he nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her ear.

After a while Gil's have moved to and began to unbutton the front of the teens dress.

_Why isn't she fighting him?_

_Does she actually like him?_

"Come on Saber, you're usually more spirited than this. What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong."

Gil paused for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"If you're implying that you _love_ that mongrel from before then _please_. No one is more _worthy_ of you then me, let alone that little faker."

_So she's in love with someone that this man hates?_

The girl started to shake.

_That must of struck a nerve._

"Of anyone's unworthy it's _you_!"

_So he loves her and hates whoever she loves and she hates him. And I'm going to bet that the person she loves also hates Gil. That's not a very pretty picture. How did he get past my 'test' then?_

He leaned over and slapped Saber angrily.

She looked up at him.

"You better watch your mouth _Saber_ or I will get him and take you in front of him."

She watched as Saber's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You bastard!"

_I was thinking something similar to that._

"I'll give you a break and ignore that one but you've been warned."

She watched as Gil forced the girl onto her back.

_How old exactly is she?_

_I thought she was19 but she looks like she's 16!_

Saber glared at Gil as he leaned over her.

"Now that I've gotten rid of your strength, I can start on your _will_." Once I break that you will _have_ no choice but to love me. "

_Rid her off her strength? He's definitely not a magic user so how would he do that? I didn't see him do anything to her._

"That's something you will _never_ be able to _break_ Gilgamesh and trying to get me to love you is _futile_. "

_He lied to me! He didn't even tell me his whole name!_

"Oh don't be so sure _Saber_."

She watched as Gilgamesh tried to kiss Saber, going as far as to _stab_ her when she resisted.

_Last time I checked you don't stab people to show them you love them. Nor do you chain them up or kidnap them for that matter._

She was confused when Saber smirked returned a smirk at Gilgamesh. Then the girl headbutted him.

_That was bold._

"Why you..."

Gil angrily slapped Saber before grabbing the collar of her dress.

"Do you want me to end this little pathetic struggle of yours right now Saber?!" He yelled before whispering something.

Saber looked at Gil, shocked by something.

"You promised you would never hurt them!"

_So he said something about her friends, family or the Nine?_

"Yes, _I_ did. But I never told my employer so he could send someone else if I don't tell him... And I _won't_ if you keep acting up."

_He's basically blackmailing her into submission!_

She was surprised when Saber began to struggle even more than before.

_That didn't work. Does she not truly care about them or is it something else?_

Gilgamesh when to kiss Saber again when she bit him.

"Ow you bitch!"

_Gett'em Saber!_

Saber started to thrash around but Gil raised free hand and backhanded her.

"Stop squirming!"

Saber's head snapped sideways and she groaned.

Gil forced Saber's head towards him but she looked somewhere else.

"Look at me Saber."

"Saber."

"_Saber_."

She gasped when a chain suddenly appeared around Saber's neck and started choking the girl whenever she looked away.

_Now that's cruel... And that's not magic either! What in the Hell is it?!_

Gil looked greatly amused back the girls struggling.

"You just don't know your place do you Saber?"

"Maybe not but I know yours, it's quite obvious!" snarled Saber.

"And where would that be?" Gil asked with a smile.

"Hell" Saber spat.

_She's got guts, I'll give her that._

"That would be fine by me. But you'd come with me; broken and defeated."

_What the!..._

"That will never happen."

"Oh it will, and sooner than you think."

The chain disappeared.

_What's he up to?..._

Gilgamesh grabbed Saber's jaw and forced her to make eye contact with him.

Saber looked at him, shivered and wrenched her head away from him.

Gil leaned over and tried to kiss Saber again but she growled.

Gil slapped her,

_Why did he do that?!_

"You need to stop that, it's not very ladylike."

Saber growled again and got slapped a third time in response,

"I mean it."

Then Saber bared her teeth at Gil.

Gilgamesh wrapped a hand around the blond's throat.

"Stop acting like an animal. You're not a mongrel so don't act like one."

Saber attempted to bite him but choked instead when he throttled her.

Gil picked Saber up by the neck, releasing his chains.

She brought her hands to her neck but couldn't pry Gil's hand away.

_I have to help her right now! I shouldn't have waited this long!_

She rushed out her room and down the hall.

She heard a loud crack.

"Gilgamesh! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You said were lovers!" She yelled angrily through the locked door.

"Heh, I said _I_ love her. Not that she loves _me_. I have to force her to love me."

_Is he mad?! You can't force love! Especially when there person is already in love with someone else!_

Then she heard the girl's voice.

"Run! Get away from here! Leave me! He's about to shoot you!"

She jumped away in response, barely escaping a sword that phased through the door.

_What the hell! Where did that come from?!_

"I'll get help! Just hold on!"

"No don't come back!" Shouted the teen. The strength and authority in the girl's voice surprised her.

_I will come back for you Saber. You are too strong for me to ignore and too young for me to stand by as you're murdered._

She ran out of her house and out into the forest. After chanting a spell she suddenly began to levitate/fly.

_I think Aayla said that they were going to rebuild the temple here. With some luck she will have been right and some Jedi will be there. I'll aim for the lake then swing over to the temple. I shouldn't get lost if I do that. This is going to be a marathon of a run, if I remember correctly the temple is around 50 miles away._

4 hours later

She was about 5 miles away when she stopped. She had thought she had heard something.

"Saber!"

"Saber!"

"Artoria!"

"Saber!"

There! She heard voices in the distance and they were shouting the girl's name.

She took off again, now running.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a familiar blue Twi'lek ahead.

_Oh thank God, the Force, whatever or everything! Just thank you for her being here!_

"Aayla!"

The women's blue head snapped towards her

"Lorra!?"

She ran up and grabbed her arm.

"No time for a reunion! Just follow me!"

She took off, Aayla following her.

"What is it?"

"I know where your friend is."

The shocked look on her friends face would have been priceless if it was at some other time. She cast her spell again and Aayla used the force so they were going very fast, but it would still take 3 hours to get there. Not including the fact that they would have to stop once darkness fell in an hour.

_Just hold on Saber! Just hold on!_

Aayla's POV

She just stared at the spot where Saber and Gilgamesh had been standing.

: What just happened?:

: Did Saber really just hand herself over to some random person?:

: Yes...:

: Why did she do that?!:

: Saber!:

"Master Ti..."

: Not again!:

"Yes?"

"Could you go back to the temple and warn the rest of Council?"

The Master nodded before taking off.

: Where is she?!:

: I want to skin Gilgamesh!:

: Guys.:

The panic continued.

: Guys!:

They looked at her in shock, she rarely raised her voice.

: We need to calm down. Panicking won't help Saber."

They all looked guilty for a moment.

"Let's split up and search the surrounding area. They may be nearby. If not we might be able to detect her mental signature."

They nodded and took off.

She sighed before jumping up into a tree. Searching from above would let her see a large area.

She had searched a 10 mile area where she heard a voice call out her name.

She jumped and turned around to see her friend Lorraine come barreling out of a thicker part of the forest.

The women's long red/ black dress was torn to shreds and she was covered in dirt and sweat.

"Lorra!?"

"No time for a reunion! Just follow me!"

She took off after her friend.

"What is it?"

"I know where your friend is."

_She knows where Saber is!?_

She followed Lorraine in her head long rush through the forest.

"How far away is she?" Asked Aayla about an hour in.

"About 50 miles total... so 30-35 now."

Lorra paused for a moment.

"So what's her story?"

"Sabers?"

"Yeah."

"It's a long, sad one."

"Could you tell me... If you think she wouldn't mind?"

"Well... No... Hold on. Do you still have that Jewel I gave you?."

"Yes... Wait a minute! It's a memory one right?!"

"Bingo!"

"What's that?"

"Nevermind... Anyway I can use that if you have it on you so I could send you the explanation."

"I have it. It's in my pocket."

"Ok, good."

She began to concentrate on the Force and used it to plant the information into the red gem.

Lorraine's POV

She stumbled in shock, "Her life's been worse than mine... And how old is she?""

"15 because that's when she became immortal."

"How strong is she?"

"She could push Anakin back with relative ease."

"Then I wonder why she wasn't fighting back..."

"What was she doing?"

"She would struggle even once in a while but usually just ignored him and turned her back on him..."

"That's not like her. She usually out right refuses to turn her back on an enemy."

Then she remembered the chain around the blond's neck neck, "I don't think she had a choice."

"Why not?"

"When I saw her there was a chain around her neck. I had a strange aura emitting from it It must be suppressing her strength."

"Oh, no..."

After that Aayla didn't speak again.

Worry was etched in her friends face.

They entered the property 17 hours later.

Between her sprint the first time, break at dark and delays by animals and Flesh Eaters it took forever to get there.

She had to struggle to keep up with Aayla who was forcing her exhausted body to go at an even _faster_ pace.

She lost sight of her when they entered the house.

Aayla's POV

She picked up Saber's faint signature in the courtyard. It was getting fainter by the second so she forced herself to an _even faster_ pace.

It led her up some stairs and to a locked door.

Even though she was close to the girl she could barely sense her.

: Saber!:

No reply.

A wail came from the other side of the door.

It took her a few seconds but she managed to break the door down. The break was enough time for Lorraine to catch up.

She nearly fainted at what she saw, "Oh No..." came her breathy whisper "Saber..."

Saber's violated body was hanging from the ceiling by a chain wrapped around her neck.

She was was barely breathing, her bruised chest heaving as she fought for a single breath. The gag in the girls mouth making the already difficult task even harder.

She heard more chains rattle faintly when Saber tried to move her arms. For a moment she swore that the girls body... _flickered_?

She stood there till she shook her head and ran up to the girl; Pulling out one of her lightsabers, she cut Saber down and caught her with the force.

She cut the chain off knight's neck and immediately sensed her powerful aura fill the air; still strong, unbroken and holy but scared and _filled_ with pain.

She laid the girl across her lap and took out the gag.

There were a bunch of symbols carved into Saber's body which all had a sickly black glow coming from them, _what in the galaxy is that? _Burns littered the girl's body and bruises _covered_ her body, especially on her thighs, chest and between her legs, _Oh Force no! He didn't!_

Saber whimpered.

She held her hand over one of the marks and tried to heal it but the blond screamed in pain. When she had attempted to heal it, the black glow on the symbol had flared.

She was about to try again when Lorraine grabbed her hand.

"Don't."

She tried to pull her hand away, thinking that she was implying that it was too late to save Saber.

_Why?! How?!_

"Don't, you could kill her if you try again. It's a miracle that she's Alive right now."

She looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes, looking for an explanation.

"Her wounds are cursed... she'll be in constant pain till they heal, _naturally_. Trying to help them heal will just increase the pain even more."

Her gaze drifted back down to the girl in her lap, "Could you find a blanket? Something I can cover her up with?"

"Yes."

A few minutes late Lorraine came back with the blanket as well some gauze. That's about the only thing that they could do. They found a break in Saber's back while bandaging her.

She began to cry, _What did he do to her?!_

She had been looking at the spot when Lorraine had gasped. She looked up and saw what her friend was looking at.

**_I will be back for her_**

Was written on the wall in blood, Saber's blood.

She began crying again when they saw that.

_If you come back I'll kill you..._

She knew that a Jedi shouldn't be thinking that but she couldn't help it. At least she knew what the darkside was like so she would never fall again...

After they finished that she gently picked up Saber so that Lorraine could slide the blanket beneath her.

Once that was done they lightly wrapped the blanket around her and began the long walk back to the temple.

The adrenaline was to wearing off and they were exhausted.

She nearly collapsed from the effort it took to send a telepathic message over the distance.

After a while they heard speeders and growl/barking as the group honed in on Aayla's mental signature.

A few minutes later Ahsoka, the wolves, Iona, Takao, Kongo, Haruna and surprisingly Asuna showed up.

The rest had stayed back because Shirou had thrown a fit when Aayla had 'said' no men.

They made good time with the speeders and were back at the temple a little after noon.

* * *

Notes: And that's where I'm going to end that one. Not very pretty. Things will stay a little rocky for a while then they might calm down for a bit.


	20. The Quintet

Notes: First chapter of Aayla's arc, There will be a lot of thoughts and internal explanations this chapter. On the story!  
3/3 chapters of Saber's arc

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Aayla's POV

She woke up for the 5th time that night.

The same scene kept playing over and over in her head as she looked over at Saber who was passed out on another couch nearby; The bloody omen on the wall and the knight's violated body hanging in front of it.

She forced her gaze away from Saber and tried to go back to sleep.

_What does the force have against the poor girl?_

Later that morning.

Shaking her head, she looked at the others that were waiting for Saber to wake up. They had thought about waking her up but decided against it. They did not know the girl's reaction time nor what her reaction would even be if they woke her up.

She turned back to Saber when the girl started to shiver and flinched in her sleep.

Saber's POV

Nightmare

Was it dark or was she blindfolded? Whichever it was, she couldn't see a thing.

She shivered from the cold as she stood there, forced to stand by the chains connecting her bleeding arms to the ceiling far above. She flinched when she suddenly felt hands hugging her naked body from behind and a head on her shoulder.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting but I was dealing with some _intruders._"

She gasped, _"No!_ You _didn't_!"

"Didn't what? _Kill_ them? Of course I did. They wanted to take you away from me."

"You _bastard_! I'll make you _pay_ for what you've done!"

"Oh really?" snorted the man, "You don't look like you're in the _position_ to say such threats now do you _Saber_?"

She responded by pulling on the chains and growling.

Gilgamesh slapped her, "How many times have I told you not to growl? It's not ladylike at all."

His hands trailed down her sides causing her to jerk away.

"You will _pay_ for all you've done Gilgamesh" she screamed/cried as tears began to stream down her face at the loss of her friends.

"Now will I? You keep saying that but nothing has happened. So..."

He grabbed her chin and kissed her, "It doesn't seem like it."

She struck out with her foot, hoping to get a lucky strike but the chains on her feet were too short and she couldn't see to aim.

She felt a hand going up her bruised thigh and felt his breath on her neck.

_No more!_

_Please... no more..._

She began to sob.

_No more!_

She woke up with a scream.

Aayla's POV

Saber's breathing began to become heavy and her shivering increased.

"I think she's having a nightmare," said Blossom "We should do something, soon"

"I'll wake her up" said Aayla as she stood up.

"Ok Aayla, just be careful. We don't want Anakin trying to hurt herself if you get hurt."

"I know Ahsoka."

She kneeled down on the floor next to the couch that Saber was laying on.

She began reaching out with the force, trying to calm her down,

"Hey Saber, wake up, it's just a nightmare. You're fine, come on, wake up."

She put a hand Saber's shoulder and shook her lightly, "Come on Saber, wake up. It's just a dream."

Saber started muttering and flinched at something in her dream.

After a bit Riza and Hayate tried too but failed.

The brown eyed women had too become attached to the knight, almost everyone had. Renamon decided to try but was barely sitting when Saber woke up and screamed.

All three of them jumped and Hayate yelped and hid behind Riza.

Saber began to panic as the blanket restricted her movement.

"Hey it's ok Saber."

"Calm down. Everything's ok."

"You're safe now. It's just me and a few of the others."

Saber looked at her with wide, terror filled eyes.

_What did he do to her?!_

"Aayla-a? Ri-Ri-za ?Re-Ren-namon?"

Saber's voice was very hoarse.

The three girls nodded.

"It's ok S..."

Saber tried to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Kongo Renamon put a hand on Saber's shoulder causing the girl to flinch.

"You'll reopen your wounds if you get up" continued Kongo.

The blond looked at the bandages on her arms ((they were now free from the blanket) as she couldn't see the rest due to the blanket that covered her,(they cover 60%+ of her body)) before looking at Aayla.

"When we found you, you were badly injured. I tried to heal you but you kept screaming. The wounds had a faint black glow coming from them. Lorraine thinks their cursed."

She tried not to mention that they had been _carved_ into her body.

"D-Damn it" muttered Saber.

Aayla was surprised that she had cursed.

"What?"

"Sh-She's r-right. It's a n-nam-mless 's p-part of his n-noble phantasm. It's going to take a long time for them to h-heal due to the c-curse. Tha-at is if he d-doesn't die."

"Die?"

"If he dies the c-curse will d-disappear."

"Oh… and I hate to ask this but do you remember what he did to you after the explosion? Or was there even one?"

Lorraine had paid more attention to the room than she had and noticed some burns and other things.

Saber closed her eyes and shivered, , "Yes, o-or at least most of it. The last thing I-I remember is hearing someone yelling my name..."

_So she remembers being hung..._

"And d-don't start blaming y-yourselves. A-Any of you. I-I knew something of the t-type would p-probably happen when l w-went with him."

"Then why did you go?! We could have fought him off!" Yelled Kongo.

"N-No you c-couldn't have."

"Yes we could have. Right girls?"

A bunch of yeses, you got its and other replies followed.

Saber shook her head that them

"Y-You've never seen a b-battle between S-Servants. They are f-far more e-explosive, destr-tructive and d-deadly than any other type of b-battle."

Rika butted in , "Have you ever witnessed a digimon battle? Those are explosive and destructive."

"Doesn't m-matter. G-Gilgamesh contains _a-all_ the evils in the world within his body d-due to the g-grail's curse. He is _i-insane_, extremely powerful and kn-knows how to get his opponents to m-make mistakes."

"Try the D-reaper on for size, nothing damaged him. _Nothing."_

: Rika stop.:

: But..:

: Please stop.:

The blond just sighed and looked away, "If h-he comes back_ none _of y-you are going to f-fight him."

Saber shivered.

"And you're not going with him again" said Suzie "I'm not going to let one of my big sisters get hurt by some meany."

She saw a slight smile form on the knights face.

"I-I will do whatever I n-need to do to k-keep you s-safe. I-I am n-not as imp-portant as y-you guys."

That struck a nerve.

"Now that's where you go _wrong_ Saber."

There girl in question looked at her with a confused expression.

"You are just as important anyone else in this group. We _will_ fight with you. We are a _family_ now and that means we stand up for one each other."

The girl looked genuinely shocked at that statement, especially when the others nodded in agreement.

"A f-family?"

"Of course! Suzie and Numa call everyone, aunt, uncle, brother, sister or something similar to that, right? Did you think you were the only exception? Suzie just called you a sister didn't she?!"

At that point Numa must have decided to prove the statement as she sprinted from where she was standing with Suzie.

The young Twi'lek launched herself onto Saber's lap and hugged her.

The blond stiffened for a moment, a panicked and strained look in her eyes, before she calmed down a little and looked at the teal-skinned child.

Aayla couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Saber's face. She got a glareglare in return, but it was covering something up...

She just smiled widely before laughing again. She heard a few of the other girls laughing as well.

None of the guys were present nor was Master Ti.

Though they, Shirou most prominent, had wanted to help. but Aayla, Vivian and the other women had know better.

The presence of the guys would have hurt the poor girl even more.

What Gilgamesh had done to the Saber had almost certainly ingrained itself in the her mind; no doubt that she would have been very nervous, closed up and even violent if any of them had been there, especially Shirou. Though she didn't blame him she might unconsciously have pinned something on him, though she doubted it.

It saddened her to think that someone so selfless and strong had to go through so much and got so little in return.

She stood up and walked over to Numa and Saber and pulled them both into a hug. Again the girl flinched at the touch but slowly hugged her back, the others gradually joined in or stood back smiling if there was no room or they just weren't the hugging type.

"Th-Thank you. All of you" murmured Saber, the shivering blond had closed her eyes as she fought to keep her tears in.

She felt the group tighten around them as Saber finally broke down and started to cry.

The others retreated, letting Aayla take over. She was the best person for Saber at the moment, even better than Vivian. Vivian and Saber were like mother and daughter or sisters depending on the moon; They loved each other but ended up bickering over random _everything_.

While it was amusing to watch, right now that type of attention would not help at all, if anything it would make it worse.

She had noticed that the laughing earlier had made Saber stiffen before she shook herself.

Yelling like the two normally did could trigger something worse than just the slight, quick and 'small' reactions that they had triggered so far. They had been careless.

Aayla looked at the assorted group that was present and nodded her head. Getting the idea they moved to the other side of the room.

She hated what she would have to do next.

"I hate to ask this but could you please tell me what he did to you?"

Saber shook her head no.

"Please Saber... I know it hurts but I need to know if you need treatment."

The girl looked away before whispering, , "It didn't go that far."

"But he..."

The blond nodded a yes.

"Then what happened?" She asked in a whisper.

"He t-toyed with me."

"Toyed with you?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

The girl nodded, "First he played with my m-mind; He laughed at me, made fun of me and said that I-I was one of his po-possessions. Then he toyed with me ph-physically; kissing me, beating me, torturing me and t-tearing off my clothes. Then he started t-to... to do other things that messed me both mentally and physically. Y-You guys came before he could..." Saber trailed off.

_Oh Force no!_

She pulled the shivering girl into a tight hug,"It's ok Saber. It's all over now. We're here for you, don't worry about anything. You're safe now."

_Oh Saber! I'm so sorry! I know you would probably kill me if you knew I was thinking this but I wish I had stopped you somehow! You shouldn't have had to go through all this!_

_Please Force help her!_

Saber finally hugged her back, burying her head in Aayla's shoulder and sobbing.

She rubbed the small of Saber's back, trying to comfort the broken knight.

_Why? Why her? What has she done to deserve this?!_

She looked up at the others, she too was in tears.

: Not right now guys. If she lets me I'll tell you later.:

She then she turned her full attention to her girl that was in her arms.

She ignored the pain in her back.

Saber's hug was slowly strengthening; it felt she was trying gradually compress her body.

She kept comforting Saber.

Right now she didn't care about anything else but the girl in her arms.

"It's ok Saber. It's ok" she repeatedly whispered into the blond's ear.

_I'm surprised that she hasn't broke down like like this before before. After all that she's been through; All that she went through as a king, then in the wars and then here._

_This was the final straw... And a horrific one at that._

As she continued to comfort the blond as she thought of how far the girl had come from when they had first met her to now.

At first Saber had been cold and distant to everyone but Shirou and she had still been a bit distant even with him.

But then she had opened up and started to show her true self; A proud, determined and strong willed girl that had a very happy and bright personality with an extraordinary amount of selflessness and loyalty.

Even if you combined everyone else in the group's selflessness you wouldn't get even a thousandth of hers, and it turned out that she was even more protective than Shirou.

After a while Saber stopped crying and fell silent. Aayla tilted her head a bit so that she could see the blond's face.

She had cried herself to the point of exhaustion.

Aayla smiled, Saber looked mostly peaceful for once.

_The poor girl. I wish I could give you more than just give her a shoulder to cry on... I wish you'd let us fight for you... Even if it's only once. I wish you'd let us fight for you... Even if it's only one time. Just once._

She picked the girl up, you said he tortured you so I'm going to have Master Ti run a scan. Shouldn't be anything but I'd rather not take the chance.

The group of girls headed over to the infirmary.

Master Ti did everything; blood tests, heart rate, scans, x-rays,etc.

On the way there (as well as on the way back to the temple in the first place) Saber had coughed up blood. Plus her breathing was still pretty harsh.

When Master Ti got back to them they were shocked and disgusted; there were high levels of Sulfuric acid in Saber's system and that the burns were acid burns. Once Shaak had told those who didn't know what it was they all got mad.

"When she said she was tortured do you think this could be it? Or the result?"

"She was tortured?!" Yell Kongo.

"Saber said she was."

"I think it could be possible" said Master Ti.

"That Bastard" muttered Rika.

"There's nothing I can do for her due to the curse. She will unfortunately have to wait for it to dissipate on it's own."

They sighed.

_Poor thing, _thought Shaak as the girls left.

After that they went back to the house and finished up for the night. Saber was still out and Shaak said she probably would be for another day or two.

* * *

Notes: So that's chapter 20 for ya. I hope I got it right. See you guys next time!


	21. The Septet

Summary: Chapter 3 has been updated! I'd go back and reread it.

Notes: I'm changing up the arcs a bit. It's not much but I'm probably going to extend Aayla's arc and mix in Saber's because I want to show how close the two are and how Aayla helps Saber get back on her feet and it's not going to be easy. I might also work on Riza, Renamon, Night, Blossom and Kongo so I might rename this the "Septet" Arc.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Renamon's POV

She watched sadly as Saber broke down and began to cry.

Aayla looked up at them as she tried to comfort the sobbing girl. She nodded her head and backed away.

She too was in tears.

The blond knight had been through so much and it made her heart ache just by looking at her. She was only 15 and had been through so much, more than all of them combined.

Her, Aayla and Kongo had gotten together the night before and had vowed to protect Saber. Right before they said the vow the two wolves, and Riza had shown up and ended up saying it them.

They couldn't stand the way she would just _give_ herself away to _anyone, _in order to protect them. They wanted to fight, to protect her, and the others, but she refused to let them. Especially if one of them had been already captured.

Afterwards they would desperately search till they found her; beaten, broken, violated and barely 'alive' but still fighting on with all her bleeding heart.

It just wasn't right.

The poor girl had been tortured, murdered, betrayed, and raped.

It couldn't get much worse than that.

Could it?

She looked towards the window where Kongo was sitting.

The red-eyed woman was too watching Aayla and Saber.

She saw Kongo's pale, tear streaked face turn towards her own.

They nodded to each other.

At that moment the room fell quiet.

They looked over to see that Saber had passed out in Aayla's arms.

They got up and walked over.

The six women stood there silently before she spoke, "This isn't right."

"I know."

"Why her?"

"I don't know. I wish I did... I really wish I did."

"I wonder why the force choose her... Is it trying to break her? I don't know how many times she can cheat death before it catches up with her..."

"No... She's been confined to something worse than death, immortality. To live forever. To watch her friends wither away and die. To be tortured forever."

Nightrun began crying again.

Kongo put her arms around her and Aayla, pulling them into a hug and then the rest joined in.

"All six of us will help her through this, together."

"It will take time, but she will recover" said Aayla.

"And we will protect her, with our lives, just like she did" added Night.

"Till then and forever."

They nodded.

The others, though mad, had been sent off to the temple to get themselves a late breakfast.

They would wait till the others got back to get their own.

They didn't want to leave Saber alone nor give Shirou the chance to break in or Gilgamesh for that matter.

They wished that Saber would remove her barrier and rejoin the link but if anything the gentle probing had made the mental wall strengthen.

1 hour later

The rest of the girls had come back and let the six go and get their own breakfasts.

They had been on their way back when Suzie and Ahsoka had sent them a pair of panicked messages.

: Get back here quickly!:

: Saber's having a nightmare and won't wake up! And it's a bad one!:

They gulped and took off.

3 minutes later

Aayla burst into the room followed by the rest.

Saber lay on the couch, shivering violently. Their eyes widened when she flinched sharply and screamed.

"Saber!"

They rushed over, when they got close they saw that Saber's eyes were open but she wasn't conscious.

_Is she awake?_

Saber's eyes were dull from pain and looked like they were turned inward or out of focus.

She put her paw on the blond's shoulder but jerked it back when the girl screamed,

"Saber..."

"Could you please move over a bit Vivian?"

Vivian was almost hovering over Saber, a worried look etched into her face.

"Yes..."

"Thank you."

After Vivian moved Aayla kneeled down next to the couch and put a hand close to Saber's head. She was trying to use to force to calm the blond down.

It worked for a bit, but her emotions were just too strong.

But it did help her know one thing.

What Saber was feeling.

And she immediately could make a good guess on what was happening in her nightmare.

: You got that didn't you?:

: Yes.:

: mmhm..:

"We need to wake her up. _Now._"

"But how? We can't touch her or she'll scream."

"We may not have a choice. We can't let her relive that."

"How about splashing some water on her?" Suggested Ahsoka.

"No, she'd probably think it's blood... or something of the sort."

That's when they heard it.

They turned to Vivian.

The water spirit was once again hovering over Saber, lying horizontally in the air:

Her hands were just barely touching the blond's shoulders as she started to hum and sing.

The song had no words but each note seemed to carry every emotion possible.

It sounded very sad but happy at the same time. It was beautiful.

They watched as Saber started to calm down, though she didn't relax much.

Her eyes slowly cleared and closed till she was asleep.

Everyone there felt like they too were about to drop.

"She will probably be out for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, and so will we" complained Ahsoka half-heartedly.

Aayla smiled slightly as Vivian slowly sat down on the floor by to Saber's head.

"I hate having to use that on her."

"Why? It looks like it worked well."

"Because it doesn't push the dream away. It bypasses it. It forces her mind into Avalon. She probably thinks she 'died' right now. Plus she'll be in more pain due to its increased presence in her body. She will most likely panic when she wakes up."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because she can stand physical pain with easy, but mental, while she can take a lot, she can't take that sort of thing again..."

"Yeah..."

She saw Vivian give her an odd look, "What?"

"N-Nevermind."

...

"Anyway... She can take a lot mentally but to get her to snap like that he had to do something that really pushed something."

Vivian began sobbing, "Back in our universe it seemed that anything that was good or holy was pushed till it broke. I hope that doesn't happen here. I don't want her to die... I love her! I don't want her to die!"

Kongo's POV

She bent down and hugged the water spirit, "None of us do Vivian. None of us do."

She looked over at Saber.

Her thrashing had thrown the blanket of so all she had on was a set of white medical robes and the multitude of bandages.

(The top reaches the middle of her stomach and the shorts barely reach the middle of her thigh.)

She could clearly see the cuts, bruises and symbols that covered the girl's body.

_Why are her wounds healing so slowly? They should be healing faster than this, cursed or not..._

She bent over, picked up the blanket and covered the blond up again. The last thing they needed was Saber getting sick, not with her in her current condition.

_: There's nothing I could have done but I feel so guilty...:_

: I know, I feel horrible.:

: I just hope this won't scar her forever.:

: No, she's too strong for that but it could still take a long time...:

Kongo shook her head,: Well that's in the past now. We should focus on helping her recover. It's the very least we can do.:

: Ahsoka said that Shirou tried to come in when we were gone. She had to threaten him with her lightsabers to drive him away.:

: I know he means well but no good could come of it.:

: I know, I would wish he was a little less persistent but then Saber would either be dead or have been captured by Gilgamesh already...:

: I scares me to think what he would do to her if he got alone and had all the time he wanted...:

: Don't remind me.:

: Yeah, don't.:

Later that evening

9:32pm

The septet, minus Riza who was off walking Hayate, was sitting on the floor next to Saber. They were reading a datapad that had allplanets and moons in the galaxy.

They were looking for some place nice to go for a 'vacation' with the whole group.

The real reason was to get somewhere that it was only them and that Saber could be alone as much as she wished. And it had to be somewhere they could spread out and not all be squashed together.

So far they had come up with Alderaan, Mandalore, Maridun, Naboo, Kashyyyk, Kiros, Shili and Raxus.

They even thought about going to a few of them instead of just one.

_She just needs some peace, space and time along with some help, once we get her to accept it._

She sighed.

"What is it Kongo?"

She over at Takao, "It's nothing."

"So which ones do you like?"

"They're all nice."

"We should ask some of the others when they get back."

"Yeah."

"I hope Saber wakes up soon. I know she doesn't need to eat but it would help her body heal."

"That it would."

After that they sent back to looking at possible spots they could visit on all their chosen planets.

It was about 15 minutes later that Saber woke up.

They had been quietly talking when Saber suddenly screamed and jumped to her feet. They jumped as well.

_Damn she wakes up fast! She barely gives you any warning at all!_

She yelled and jumped forward when Saber tripped over the blanket that was wound around her legs.

She caught Saber but almost dropped her when she started to struggle.

"Saber, it's ok, you're fine now. You were just unconscious."

She looked down at the blond but the girl started to struggle even more.

_Wait a minute! Red eyes! Crap!_

She closed her eyes before speaking again, "It's alright, it's just me and a few of the others."

It took a moment but Saber calmed down (and looked at her.)

"Kongo?"

"Yes Saber?..."

Her eyes flew open when she felt a pair of shaky but strong arms wrap around her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Saber," She hugged the blond back, setting her down on the couch before sitting down next to her. Takao sat on the floor and Aayla stood behind them.

"W-What happened? Last thing I remember is it being dark then a lot of pain before suddenly appearing in Avalon..."

"Vivian said that would happen. She used something that sent your mind there. You were having an extremely bad nightmare and she thought it was about the best choice..."

She saw Saber shudder before nodding.

"We couldn't let you relive that and tried to find a way to wake you up but she used that song to put you out..."

"Thank you... and I'm fine now... Where are they?"

"They are up at the Temple eating. You were out for most the day."

Saber nodded before asking, "Have you guys eaten yet? If not I'll be fine. You can go."

"No, we're not leaving you alone and we wanted to know if you'd come with us. We know you don't need to eat but I would probably help."

"You should have gone; I don't want to burden you..."

"You are not a burden" said Aayla.

"But I..."

"Now you're coming with us when they get back and are going to eat. And no buts. You are not a burden."

It had taken a lot of self-control to keep from raising her voice but it worked and Saber nodded.

"And if you want you can form your battledress as long as you _leave the armor_."

She also noticed that most the marks on the girl's body were gone, _probably because Avalon was more present. At least she's no longer in constant pain...Hopefully._

* * *

Notes: And that's where I'll end off because I have no idea where to go with that. Next chapter will be mostly peaceful. And the list of planets from earlier? You get to pick which one(s) you want!  
I currently have seven votes from friends which are Naboo, 1 Alderaan and 1 Kashyyyk.  
Please put your picks in the comments section or message me!  
Thanks for reading!


	22. Incident

Notes: So first stop will be the lake county of Naboo. I might write trips to one or two more planets if you guys do so desire but remember this... Something big is going to happen soon and that would push it back a bit but it would set a better stage and allow for some more and better development of certain characters. Take your pick!

And hey, sorry about the late update but I was extremely sick yesterday and today as well. I didn't go to school today because of it.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Riza's POV

Her, Aayla, Kongo and the wolves almost had to drag Saber out of the room. The poor girl was barely able to stop her shaking while she nervously looked around. They all walked in a staggered line; They had found out the hard way that you did _not _walk behind the blond.

The first time Saber had just stiffened and they thought that they had just approached too fast. The second time she had jumped a bit.

The third time was the bad one.

Saber had gotten up and was sitting on the balcony, looking out over the garden-city with her(Riza) and Hayate. Ahsoka had walked behind Saber so that she could sit down on her other side. The blond had jumped and almost beheaded the togruta. She would have if Ahsoka hadn't ducked and rolled out of the way.

After that it had took just under an hour to get Saber to stop crying and out of the corner she had backed herself into.

They tried to walk on the streets but even for the late hour there were still a number of Jedi out so they took to the roofs. That added a bit more time to the trip but it calmed Saber down a bit. When they got to the dining hall there were only a few Jedi so they got their food and sat in a corner.

Aayla's friend Nyla got up to say hello but they shook their heads. She looked at them but they used their eyes to tell her 'later.'

The purple Twi'Lek sent them a look that said 'you will tell me what happened' and walked away.

After that they finished their meals though both her and Aayla had to tell Saber to eat as she just sat there, picking at her food. They also had to yell at Nightrun and Blossom as they scarfed their food down.

It was late enough, when they left, that most the Jedi were in so they were able to walk normally. Saber wasn't that relaxed but it was calm enough out that she didn't shake. It was a nice night with birds chirping and bugs flashing numerous bright colors.

The peace was too good to last.

When they got back to the house some of the girls were watching Suzie, Numa and Lopmon goof around. The three had also drug Asuna, Rika, Iona and Ahsoka into it.

The Septet walked them and over to Riza and Maria who were talking to the other mental modes while at their feet with Black Hayate.

What happened next wasn't Gabumon's fault but between the red eyes, yellow/gold scales and speaking another language (Twi'lek) he was basically a ticking time bomb.

: Hey Kongo.:

: Yes Haruna?:

: Some of the guys are coming back. You might want to get Saber to go inside.:

: Thanks and I'll...:

"Fal Numa! Ohk dan circoo? Numa!"

: Shit!:

Saber's POV

Her's eyes widened and she started to shake as ghost pains filled her body. She brought her hands up to her heart as the one full remaining curse mark activated, causing her to cry out in pain.

She swayed for a moment before falling back against the wall and sliding down.

Her vision blurred as she tottered on the edge of the nightmare that threaten to engulf her.

She could hear her friends yelling her name as they gently shook her. She was starting to recover and had barely gotten her feet under her when she heard his voice call her name.

It was enough to throw her back to the edge.

She cried out when she felt hands touching her; She knew they were her friends but her mind didn't care anymore. Her dress shattered as her body reacted to the curse(She still has the medical robes on.)

She fell forward to her knees and clutched her hands over her heart as she screamed again; Waves of pain were wrecking though her body. She started to cry as she felt the curse marks reappear on her skin.

She fell onto her side and curled up into a ball, her hair spread out on the ground behind her.

She felt the hands on her again and pulled herself into an even tighter ball, _"Leave me alone!" _She screamed.

* * *

Shirou's POV

He and a group friends had been out exploring the temple but stayed out a bit too long and were walking back; Or tried to at least. They had gotten lost but were lucky enough to run into Gabumon who was also on his way back. Since Gabumon had lived at the temple longer, as well as helping rebuild it, he knew in like the back of his fur coat.

He looked up when Gabumon yelled something in Twi'Lek and was shocked to see Saber. He was about the yell her name when she stiffened and screamed, her entire body shaking violently. After a moment she clutched her chest and fell back, sliding down the wall. He started to run, ignoring everyone's shouts, "Saber!"

Saber fell to her knees before screaming and sinking down onto her side. The blond curled up into a ball as her dress shattered into a storm of prana.

_Why is she wearing medical clothes?_

He watched as Kongo tried to sit the girl up but got a scream of "Leave me alone!"

Saber's large, beautiful emerald eyes were dull as she stared blankly at the people in front of her and tears streamed down her face; It was almost like she was blind.

He was forced to stop when Aayla jumped in front of him.

"I need to see her!"

"No!"

His eyes widened when glowing black marks began to spread across Saber's body.

"What is happening to her?! Let me through!"

He stepped forward but the Twi'lek pulled out her lightsabers, "No! Your presence with just make things worse!"

The rest of the group (Shirou's) caught up.

"Make what worse?!"

"Her nightmare! What Gilgamesh did has scarred her badly..."

"What did he do to her?! You refuse to tell us and now this happens! Not to mention all the screaming that we hear on a daily basis!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out already! After all she did share all her memories with you!"

"Yes, both of us did! But what's that have to do with this?!"

"Because Gilgamesh had threatened this before!"

That made him blink, "What?"

"You know you really have your moments" growled the women.

"If he can't figure it out then he doesn't deserve to know" yelled Kongo.

With that Aayla turned around and started to walk away.

He growled as he summoned Kanshou and Bakuya, "What did he do to her?"

Aayla kept walking but Kongo snapped. Summoning her own crystal blade she stormed over to him and slashed at him forcing him to jump back, "You wanna know?! Well do you?!"

"Yes" he growled, : _I need to know what he did to her! Keeping me away from her is already hell but not even telling me what he did to her is even worse!:_

: The bastard raped her!:

That made him stop dead in his tracks(along with the rest of the group), : _he r-raped her?:_

: That's right,: hissed Kongo : and we've had hard enough of a time getting her to even calm down! Between her panic attacks, nightmares and a few incidents where we were careless haven't helped! Your, or any of the guys for that matter, presence would make made it even worse!:

He could hear the others gasping but barely registered it. His mind was blank, _I-I can't believe it... How could he have done that? She should have been able to simply overpower him... If sh-she knew this would happen why did she go?!_

: She won't tell us what he did to her but we do know he found a way to suppress her strength, prana, telepathy, everything. Including Avalon though not completely thank goodness.:

: W-What?!:

: When we found her she was barely conscious, she actually fell unconscious before we even reached her, hanging from the ceiling, her hands chained, back broken, choking to death! Not to mention all the curses that had been _carved_ into her body! And I bet that's not even the worst of it!:

_N-No...Saber..._

He looked up to see Aayla and Riza, along with a woman that he most certainly didn't know, helping Saber limp into the house. The marks from before had faded away leaving red burns in her skin.

: Not a pretty sight is it? Fortunately the marks will fade soon. She's slowly getting better though this will probably cause a relapse.:

His eyes widened when Saber stumbled and started coughing, coughing up blood. He saw the two women grimace as Saber's grip on their shoulders tightened. Saber started shaking again and almost fell but was caught by the third women.

_Why Saber? Why did you do this? Why didn't you let us protect you? Why didn't you let me? Why?_

...Slight Time Jump...

They stood there, shell shocked, till the wolves let them in; they had gotten up and barred the door for a while, probably till Saber got to the room.

It hurt that Saber didn't want to talk to him but now he understood. That didn't mean that it hurt any less but it wasn't the same type of pain.

_I failed Saber. I failed her and let her get captured by Gilgamesh, her most hated enemy. I've let her get tortured, during the war she was nearly killed and she saved me so many times even going as far as to use her own body as a shield. And to top all that off I let Gilgamesh rape her, the person I love more than life itself!_

_I'm worthless... I wouldn't blame you if you hate me Saber._

He sat down on one of the steps in front of the door and started to cry.

_Oh Saber... Do you still love me? A failure of a hero? Of a lover?_

He didn't realize that he had been mumbling what he was thinking nor that Kongo had been standing in the shadow of the door so he was surprised when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the woman's red eyes looking down at him.

"Saber doesn't hate you Shirou."

"She doesn't?"

"No she doesn't and she still loves you. If she's asleep and not having a nightmare for once then she's usually muttering your name. She misses you badly."

He stopped crying, "Then why doesn't she want to see me?"

Kongo sat down beside him, "It's not that she doesn't want to it's that she can't. If she's already nervous around us, imagine how bad it would be with you guys. She doesn't want to be alone but being near us still makes her fidget. Even though none of you guys would ever try to hurt her and despite the fact that she knows that her mind just can't accept that. She almost cut Ahsoka's head off the other day because she walked behind her. She jumps whenever I look at her because my eyes. She knows we won't hurt her but she can't help it."

"But I failed her."

"You didn't fail her..."

"But I!.."

"You couldn't have changed anything" said Kongo. "None of us could have. She knew Gilgamesh had our hands tied even though we didn't and did what she thought was best. None of us could have stopped her no matter what we did so don't blame yourself. Ok?"

He slowly nodded his head.

* * *

Notes: Fal Numa! Ohk dan circoo? Numa! = Hey Numa! Are you there? Numa!  
(And yes that is actually in Twi'Lek)

So an emotional chapter to say the least. Soon they should be heading off to Naboo. Should be an eventless trip. Right?


	23. Revelation of the Dragon's Blood

Summary: The Quintet Grows/ The Septet Forms

Notes: This chapter will take place over the week before they head off to Naboo. I'm thinking about making it right around the festival of light(on Naboo.) Could possibly turn out emotional but nothing 'bad' should happen. This chapter picks of from the last ones timeline.  
"'Text like this'" is writing.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Aayla's POV

2 days later

She thought they were lucky to say the least. Saber hadn't relapsed as badly as they thought she would; Only refusing to leave the room for a day.

She had been quite surprised when had Kongo come back up and told her and Takao about her conversation with Shirou.

It still shocked her, how much Saber and Shirou loved each other and how forgiving of each other's mistakes they were.

She knew how couples acted; Anakin and Padme, Luminara and Obi-Wan sprang to mind instantly, but these two took it to a whole nother level. She couldn't think of a better couple... and they were quite cute together... She shook her head. She didn't have time for this.

Yesterday Saber had outright refused to leave the room but upon waking up this morning they found a window open and her gone.

They could sense her somewhere nearby but she seemed be hiding from them. The only reason they could even sense her was because they knew her so well. She seemed to be masking her Aura, it was too weak for them to track so they looked for Corr instead. They found him on a roof a few blocks away.

"Hey Corr!"

"Yes?" rumbled the dragon.

"Do you know where Saber is?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind tegrowling where she is?"

"Yes."

_Yikes, what got into him?_

"Why not?!"

Corr just looked away.

"Corr please."

The dragon shook his head.

"If you don't we're just going to look for her on our own. We will find her one way or another."

Corr sighed, "go back to your 'house' then go to the right one block then left another. Do that till you are one block from the wall. Don't go by the roofs. Find the ally that is shaped like a J. The one with only one entrance."

"Ok, thank you."

The dragon sighed again before suddenly stopping them, "No matter what you see remember it's Saber... And stay on your guard, she's hurt and not in a good mood."

"Why didn't you help her then?! Or get us?! And what do you mean not in a good mood?!"

"I tried to but she chased me away. Even I'm wary of her when she's like this."

"Like what?!"

"Someone triggered her to shift when she didn't want to and now she's half feral."

"What?"

"*sigh*Go see for yourself."

With that Corr took off towards the forest, "Oh and don't piss her off!"

He did not want to be around if she got mad.

: I'm getting worried now: said Blossom.

_: I wonder what's gotten into him?:_ thought Night.

: I don't know... and I don't think I'll wanna know: said Kongo, : He said she's hurt. What's that supposed to mean? Shouldn't she have healed herself and when did it happen anyway?:

: I hope she's ok: said Kongo

: I do too. I don't know, let's go.:

It took them a little while to find the ally but then found it, eventually. It was pretty overgrown grass wise but surprisingly clear with only a few bushes. It took them a minute to reach the curve of the ally and what they saw shocked them.

: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!:

Saber was sprawled out on her side facing away from them; She was apparently in her Lily form... Kinda...

Two great, silver wings stretched out from between her shoulder blades and her body was covered in scales, they too were a silver though a few skin colored ones were present. Her boots and gauntlets were gone allowing them to see her hands and feet which now had talons instead of toes and fingers. Her ankles even had what looked like dewclaws.

They stiffened when she moved, her head started moving towards them but it turned out she wasn't looking at them. They followed her gaze and saw a large shard of glass sticking out of her thigh. That's when they noticed the hole in one of her wings.

: W-What happened to her?:

They watched as the blond tried to use one of her 'hands' to pull it out but she couldn't get a grip on it. Saber then tried to use her teeth which were now rows long needle-like fangs.

She managed to get a decent grip but couldn't get a high enough angle. Her head fell back to the ground with a groan.

: Poor girl...:

They didn't realize how were lucky they were for being downwind of her.

Saber went to try again but Kongo stepped forward, "Saber?"

The girl froze, her head slowly turning towards them.

Night started to speak, "What happened to..."

That's when they saw Saber's eyes. They were no longer human; They were those of an animal a predator and ones of one that was not happy though something was missing in them...

Saber slowly stood up but fell forward to her hands. The blond's body had changed so much that she could no longer stand on her feet alone.

She(Aayla) took another step forward, "Saber it's ok. We can..."

Saber's hiss silenced her.

The girl had positioned herself so that her injured leg and wing were behind her and that her other wing was in front of her leaving only part of her face visible and most her body was shielded.

Kongo went to take another step but Blossom stopped her, "What's the one thing you're not supposed to do with a predator?"

"Shit."

You never corner a predator, and that's exactly what they had done.

They went to take a step back but Saber hissed, a forked tongue flickering.

: What is she?!:

: Pendragon... I get it now!:

: Get what?:

: Her last name was the hint!:

: You've lost me.:

: Pen is for something like pen name or an alias! And Dragon is for her Dragon blood! For cripes sakes she's a Dragon! A flipping _DRAGON_! But you can't go around saying that or you'd be killed! Right?! So they hid it in plain sight using that name!:

: You think that's possible?!:

: It looks like it!:

: But what caused her to do this?! Why'd she do this?! And who hurt her?!:

: I'm getting a headache...:

She started to squat down,: I don't know but do what I'm doing. Maybe if we make ourselves appear smaller she'll feel less threatened.:

The other five squated down as well.

They watched as Saber eyed them warily as she sniffed the air. It was weird to watch but it was also fascinating and they couldn't look away.

Saber took a step towards them but hissed as she put too much weight on her injured leg.

They watched as Saber's body suddenly shifted a bit more, till she almost looked exactly like a miniature dragon; Only with slightly human eyes and a few skin colored scales.

Saber slowly made her way towards them stopping every once in awhile. She was only a few feet away from them when she(Aayla) slowly extended her arm towards Saber. Saber saw it and stiffened. She kept moving it till it was fully out and opened her hand, palm down.

Saber looked at it before hesitantly sniffing it, her eyes never leaving her(Aayla) face. Her hand twitched at Saber's warm breath causing the dragoness to jump back a growl.

Saber slowly came back before looking up at her her eyes had changed now, they were more human now.

She almost jumped when Saber took her hand in her mouth. She expected a lot of pain but felt a gentle tug instead.

Saber was trying to lead her somewhere!

She followed Saber to the end of the alley where to girl let go of her hand and reached into the grass. She watched as the dragoness pulled out a dark piece of cloth and more glass. She felt Saber nudge her hand to where the glass in her leg was.

"You want me to pull it out?"

Saber cocked her head before picking up a piece of glass in her mouth and using it to write on the wall.

"'I can't understand you.'" And "Do you know who I am?"

Were very scratchy written on the wall.

_So she doesn't know what we are saying?_

She gestured at the second sentence and nodded her head yes. Saber visibly relaxed at that. Then she moved her hand towards Saber's wound but the girl backed away shaking her head and growling.

She gave Saber a puzzled look so the girl started writing again.

"'Can't yet. Something cursed is in the wound. Need blood to heal it.'"

_That doesn't make any sense._

Saber then dropped a new piece of glass in her hand before holding out her 'hand.' She shook her head to show that she didn't understand. Saber then used her head to push Aayla's hand towards her own.

She jerked her hand away from Saber before writing on the wall, "'You want me to cut your hand, paw whatever?!'"

Saber cocked her head again before writing again, "'Need you to cut hand and someone else to pull glass.'"

She was about to refuse but Saber gave her a pleading look.

"Kongo please pull the glass out when I tell you, Blossom I need you to make sure nothing is in the wound. Ok?"

Blossom nodded and so did Kongo though hesitantly.

Saber turn and braced herself against the wall before nodding to Aayla. She then nodded to Kongo who started pulling the glass out. She was shocked how deep it went into Saber's thigh, it went almost the whole way through. Saber whimpered but stayed still. Once it was out she cut one of Saber's 'hands' while Blossom checked the wound. She looked up and gasped as the wolf pulled out a small chain.

_It must have been wrapped around the glass!_

Saber groaned before twisting and smearing her blood across both the wounds. The wounds glowed before disappearing.

"Ugh, thank goodness," groaned Saber.

"You can talk?!"

"Now I can. That chain is a lot like Gilgamesh's and was messing with me," she growled.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"I think I do but I'm not sure. Anyway we should get back."

"Yea, we should."

"And we can't let the others see me. They can't know about this."

"Why not?"

"They just can't."

"Saber, what's wrong?"

"You guys shouldn't even know about this."

"Why not?"

"I-I'd rather not say..."

The six women looked at each other. They knew something wasn't right but they could tell from the tone of Saber's voice that should wouldn't tell them.

: I wonder why she's hiding it?: asked Nightrun.

: I don't know. Maybe she's was scared that we'd try and hurt her if we found out.:

: Why would she think that?: asked Kongo.

: Bounty Hunters and other people would be constantly after her if they knew and we have some loud mouths in the group: replied Riza.

: That may be it but I don't know. I feels like it's bigger than that: said Blossom.

: That we do, we definitely do and I agree with Blossom there is something that has Saber spooked. And it's not Gilgamesh.:

After they went to an unoccupied building till Saber was able to return to her Lily form. Saber spent most her time in it instead of her normal form and she had started wearing her hair down too. It was her strongest form and that gave her a slight bit of peace of mind.

* * *

Notes: Dawn- Soooooo, that was interesting. Cira- Yep,

Series this work belongs to:

Part 1 of the A War Across Dimensions series


	24. Caelum and Iuramentum

**Chapter 24****: Caelum and Iuramentum **

**Notes:**

So how do you guys like this so far? If you notice something that's a thought but not italicized, weird spacing, spelling errors, etc please message or comment it! Thanks for all the views!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Communication Index:

:: private link:: if there's more than one then :2: text:2:, :3: text:3:, etc

: normal link:

_: Unconscious communication:_

"Talk"

**"Attacks"**

**"Demonic/ Darker voices"**

_""Divine/ Lighter Voice's""_

"SCREAMING/ YELLING**"**

_Thoughts_

Singing

_Howling/Growl/etc_

(Information/ additives/ writers talk)

'"Writing"'

_"Whispering, crying, etc."_

*sounds*

(I think I got everything. Did I?)

(IDK)

Blossom Fall's POV

"Saber get back here!"

"Saber!"

The white wolf sighed, _Why did Saber have to run off in a place like this? I know I love forests but finding for someone like her here is going to be near impossible! Especially if she doesn't want to be found!_

It had only been a few hours since they had landed on Naboo and Saber had run off as soon as they nearer the small town that they had decided to stay in.

It was small with only around 7,000 people making in its entire population and was in the center of the lake country, there were no other towns within a 150 mile range.

They knew Saber would be quite jumpy with all the people so Renamon had offered to use her perception filter but the blond had politely declined. They asked her if she was fine with going to the town and she had said she would be ok. They thought she was starting to get over her dislike of being with people but it turned out that she just wanted to be able to run off.

:: There's never a dull moment with her around is there?::

:: No there is most certainly not.::

:: Can you track her scent?::

:: Nope, it seems to have blown away.::

:: Huh, over her it was washed away. I wonder how she did it?::

:: How would I know? She may have told us about her life but she's still very reserved and hasn't told anyone anything else. Heck we only know the bare minimum about Excalibur!::

:: I know but we haven't either.::

:: But that's because they never really asked and Terriermon likes to best around the buzzer a lot.::

:: No kidding, but you wouldn't if they asked would you? And buzzer? I think you mean bush?::

:: You got me there and whatever.::

::Hah.::

: Hey Aayla!:

: Hmm?:

: Can we take a break? It's almost 12:00 and she doesn't want to be found. Maybe we should let her be alone for a bit.:

: But we need to find her!:

: She doesn't want to be found Shirou and that means we probably won't be able to find her. Let's head back and rest for a bit. After that we can look for her for a bit but she probably just wanted some alone time, some peace. She'll come back when she's ready and don't gripe Shirou. We all know that she is more than able to take care of herself and she can use the link if she gets in trouble. She'll be fine.:

: Bu...*sigh* Fine... but I'm going to go out and look for her till I find her!:

_:""You really are persistent aren't you? "": _

: Vivian! When did you get here?!:

_:""I teleported using the lakes.": _

: Oh...:

She heard a branch creak before snapping back.

She twisted around and brought a paw smashing down.

*Thump*

_OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!_

_IT WAS FOR YOU BITING ME LAST NIGHT! AND FOR TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON ME!_

_WELL SORRY BUT YOU STEPPED ON MY TAIL!_

"Oh hi Vivian!"

"Sorry about the yelling."

_""It's fine but you are very loud and are scaring off the all animals and if Arturia was nearby then she definitely isn't now. She is hiding after all.""_

"Oops."

She looked at her paws dejectedly, "sorry."

Vivian's POV

_""It's ok, let's start heading back."" _

She actually knew where Arturia was but she didn't want to interrupt the girl. The place the girl had found was very peaceful and quiet. No need to have them trample through and disturb what little peace she had.

Back to what she was originally thinking about.

_It bet this will make her quite mad for a bit but I don't think for that long. After all she made the contract as well and Shirou really wants to do this. I won't made him say the vow after Artoria finished hers and Shirou being in one similar to her original one would piss her off to no end. I'll just help the boy..._

Sunset

A few miles outside the town

A large lake

_""Are you sure you want to try this? If we fail you could die and I don't think Arturia will be happy if she needs to bring you back.""_

"Yes I'm sure and we won't fail. I will make sure we don't."

_""Ok then. Come here"" _she said as she waded out into the water. She stopped when it was about waist high.

She then had him place his hands over hers before she began her quite chant. Shirou made the basic design of the sword mentally and she filled in everything else; name, abilities, ideals, everything. She smiled at the little Fae that gathered around her and started forming the blade.

It took the rest of the night to finish the sword.

The Fae disappeared in a cloud of gold.

She smiled up at Shirou who smiled back. They were both breathing heavily and were exhausted. The new sword and sheath lay in her arms, the sunlight reflecting off them.

"That took... a lot more... than I... expected" gasped Shirou as they stumbled back to shore.

_""Heh... Did you... think... it would... be easy?""_

"No... But I thought... it would be... easier than that! I don't think... I have any mana left!"

"I doubt you do. Even I am drained... quite low" she paused to take a deep breath "It's a good think that the Fae helped me like they did with Excalibur... Or we would have failed."

Shirou looked at her startled.

_""Well now, you here are your new blades but remember their purpose or they could break. Be careful with them as they are the only ones you can ever receive.""_

She handed the weapons to him, they looked similar to Excalibur and Avalon in design but that was it. They were silver and blue with hints of gold here and there and both were a bit longer as the sword looked like a mix between Excalibur and a Katana and the sheath need to fit the sword of course.

"So what are they called?"

_""The sword is Caelum and the sheath is Iuramentum. Take good care of them,""_ she says as she stood up_ ""and in a few days head to the east to another lake. You will find something you're looking for there.""_

"Huh what? Where are you going?!"

_""I need some rest so I'm leaving for a bit.""_

And with that, she left.

Shirou's POV

_Aww man. Now what? I have no one to practice with as Saber and Vivian are the only ones who can really train me and I don't know what to do with them. How am I supposed to carry then around without looking weird or suspicious? I guess I will have to sneak back to the hotel and ask someone, probably Anakin if he's there or Aayla. _

_..._

_Caelum and Iuramentum I like those names. I really hope Saber doesn't kill me for this..._

**Notes:**

This is ending here as I'm stuck and have no idea on how to continue this. Next chapter will be bigger as this was a tiny little chapter! We might come back and redo it later on.


	25. Another Update

I am rewriting the story completely though I probably won't start until Spring Break or a bit later. Thanks for all the views!


	26. The Update

Hello and thanks for reading! I just wasted to say and since my writing skills have improved and a few plot holes have been filled I will be doing a COMPLETE rewrite. If you what to stay updated on said rewrite please find me on Archive of Our Own! (Same name)


End file.
